A Fearless Warrior's First Kiss
by Adri Mars
Summary: This year's All-Japan National High School Kendo Meet takes place at Fukuoka, where Ryo currently now lives. Now that she and Asuka are officially a couple, there is one thing that they need to do to seal their love forever: share their first kiss.
1. PROLOGUE: First Love, First Goodbye

**A FEARLESS WARRIOR'S FIRST KISS**

_An Otomen (Live-Action TV Series) Fanfic_

* * *

><p><em><strong>AUTHOR'S NOTE:<strong>__ This entire fanfic is based on the __**live-action TV series **__that was released on Japanese TV back in 2009. I started reading the manga itself just recently and noticed many differences but otherwise the same storyline and concepts. I'm more familiar with the TV series so I'm basing this entire fic beginning from the ending of final episode._

* * *

><p><strong>PROLOGUE: First Love, First Goodbye<strong>

**Ryo Miyakozuka **(Tokyo)

_Someday, you'll fall in love with someone. And then, your heart will throb._

_Even though you don't have a cold, it will be hard to breathe..._

"_Miyakozuka-san, stay close to me."_

It's the same for me, Asuka-san.

Whenever I'm with you, my heart throbs...

… and breathing becomes really hard...

All the time!

Even now, the whole time...

From the first time we met, I wanted to protect you.

Gradually, that changed into wanting to fight you.

But right now, I don't want to be apart from you.

That's because...

I love you.

You took me by the hand, just as those men in black came rushing down the stairs. I know it's my fault that I provoked this simply because I wanted to save you from the danger and harm that may await you.

Even if I'm leaving later tonight for Fukuoka to take care of my grandfather, I just couldn't help it. I couldn't leave you alone. I just can't. But what I fear the most this time- and even from the beginning- was that I would never see you again, that I'm going to be forever apart from you. However, I made a promise that I would take care of my grandfather during his time of illness from a long time ago and it would be selfish of me to back out from that promise, even if Tousan and Jiisan were against my transferring away from Ginyuri High in the first place.

Yes, Tousan. I am indeed stubborn. You're the one who thought me how to be a "real man." Those who don't keep their promises for selfish reasons shouldn't be considered a "real man." And yet, you still were against my decision to move, Tousan. In a way, you've finally seen me more as a girl because of it, not to mention that you highly approve of me being with the ideal Japanese boy such as Masamune Asuka-san. I thank you for that, Tousan.

Asuka-san. I don't know what it is that you've seen in me. I mean, I've never really had any experience being in love before, not ever, but of all the girls around Ginyuri High and everywhere else, what did you see in me that made you fall in love with me in the first place? I feel really ashamed not being able to do things that girls should do as part of being a girl. I can't cook to save my life, I can't sew or even dress right, I even find action movies more appealing than love stories until you lent me your copies of the _Love-Tic _manga. Whenever I think of these things sometimes it makes me wonder if I really deserve to earn the title of this year's _Yamato Nadeshiko_ of Ginyuri High in the first place. I didn't understand at first why Oharida-senpai gave me a deal on that archery tiebreaker, with you as the price, at first. But when it came to it, I knew within that there was no way that I should lose this contest, not because I wanted to be the ideal _Yamato Nadeshiko _and take Oharida-senpai's current title, but because I couldn't imagine what the rest of my life at Ginyuri High would be without you by my side.

Today, even if I'm about to depart for Fukuoka, you're now here with me, hand in hand, running away from those who want to take you away, those who want us apart. We're running away together, going to a place where we won't have to be afraid to be ourselves, while making more memories and sharing our love for each other, from cooking to fighting, or anything else that we may end up doing, as long as we're together, that's all that matters to me, now and ever.

Six months ago from the first time we've met, I was Miyakozuka-san to you. Today, I became your Ryo-san. I hope that very soon that I won't be anyone else to you anymore than your Ryo. I also hope that very soon that you wouldn't be anyone else to me than my very own Asuka.

In the end, we found ourselves lost in the streets. Are those men in black gone now? Did we lose them now? Well, either way, both of us are safe, for now. Though we're lost and I don't know exactly the way to the airport, I'm very happy that you and I are together, still with my hand in yours.

"Ryo-san," you said to me. "I know you're leaving tonight and it's still daytime right now. I want to spend every single hour, minute, second with you from this point on."

I nodded with a smile, feeling that all the heavy weight of shyness and guilt had disappeared, now that I finally felt so free to say those words right after you said those same exact words to me. What would have happened if your engagement ceremony went on? That would mean that I would lose you, that I would never get to see you again, and at the same time my life from that point would be spent regretting for not letting you know what my feelings were to you.

"Where should we go, Asuka-san?" I asked you, still clinging on to your hand. At this point now I'm really feeling what the heroine of a typical _shoujo manga_ story right now, and somehow it feels really wonderful.

"What would you like to do, Ryo-san?" You answered me with another question. Nothing in particular, I thought. I thought maybe we should just go for a walk, maybe at the nearby park. Or maybe take the train and go to the beach, even if the weather is becoming chilly now. Or maybe...

"Take me where you want to take me, please."

In the end, we headed to the shops to buy new clothes. You wanted to change out of your white suit so you won't be easily noticed, especially if those men in black appear at our tail again. You even decided to buy me a new dress to suit the occasion, whatever you had in mind. When we both changed, you received a phone call immediately.

Tachibana-san. You didn't give him a direct answer regarding our location. Usually he would always be around whenever we're together, just to watch over us. Little by little he had been suppressing his player ways with other girls, only because he cared more about the love story he is creating; the love story of Asuka and Ryo in _Love-Tic_. It sure was a strong coincidence how his love story was so similar to the now-blooming love story of Asuka-san and me. Even the names were the same. Either way, I feel honored. I hope _Love-Tic _would have a happy ending should you decide to end the story soon, Tachibana-san.

In plain clothes now, we both headed to the bookstore as the newest volume of _Love-Tic_ just came out. Then we headed to a nearby tea room so we can read and talk and giggle about the newest _Love-Tic _volume over tea and angel food cakes. The tea was refreshing but the angel food cakes seemed to be mediocre. Maybe I've gotten used to the angel food cakes that you used to bake, simply because you know exactly what it should taste like.

I understand now why you said that I didn't pass the exam after I baked my very first cake. You said that my cake was delicious as you expected, and yet I didn't pass the exam. You wanted to teach me more of cooking and sewing and many more. It wasn't because you wanted me to be a lot more feminine, it's because you wanted to be with me. I feel the same with you, Asuka-san. There's so much more that I need to learn from you, not just with those girly things that I should get in to in the first place, but because I wanted to be with you. Not just that one day, but every day, day and night, all the time.

After the tea and the cakes and _Love-Tic_, we took the subway to the nearby amusement park. We picked the rides that we wanted to ride on, from the simple carousel to the most daring coasters. I wanted to go to the haunted house ride, but after what happened back in school during kendo training camp last summer, we decided to give ourselves a break from the scare.

"It's okay to be scared," I said to you. "We're all human. Even _real men_ get scared too, even if it wasn't against ghosts or ghouls or monsters or demons."

You smiled at me, you even acknowledged my words to you. You took my hand again and said "Let's go to the booths and play games."

When we did take on the booths, we both felt like we ruled all of them. You decided to be the prince of the booths and played all of them- and winning them- with the prices of the cutest things from giant stuffed animals to goldfish in water and cellophane bags going to me. That's how it is in the _shoujo manga_ world where a couple goes on an amusement park date and the guys play the games to win the biggest prizes for the girls.

As expected from you, you never failed to make all the girls blush and go giddy whenever they see you just standing there, not doing anything. But most of all, you never failed to take my breath away and make my heart throb like there's no tomorrow. You said so yourself after all. When you find your heart throbbing and having a hard time breathing even if you don't have a cold, you are in love.

The amusement park was nearby the subway, which is only a short distance away from the airport, but you decided to head back home to get my things ready. You also said that you also needed to talk to Tousan about something important. Then I realized that just in two weeks from today is this year's All-Japan High School Kendo Meet. I admit that I've forgotten about that since I no longer work as the team's manager and that the whole move was the only thing that was on my mind.

On the other hand, I know you'll be in safe hands. Tousan is still our team's coach and trainer and he'll always look over you and the rest of the team: Tonomine-san, Ariake-kun, Isono-san, Nakajima-san, Hashimoto-san, Tanaka-san, to name a few. I have to admit that ever since Tousan took over the team that you've become a lot stronger, more focused, more agile, and very alert. Even I as a fighter, though at the amateur level, can also see that. I'm so happy that Tousan has grown to like you, not just as a Kendo martial artist but also as a person altogether. You're everything that every guy in the world would want to be. You're everything that every girl in the world would want to have for a boyfriend. Today, I'm the luckiest girl in the entire world and I thank God and fate that brought us together. I thank the dolphins for jumping out in front of you and me. I thank the wind that carried my arrow through the heart of your fan. But most of all, I thank Tonomine-san and his old gang of delinquents for bringing us together on that fateful day.

We were about to head out of the amusement park and you still wouldn't let go of my hand. Are you still scared that we may get separated, Asuka-san? Either way, I feel very comfortable with you right now, especially with our hands together. Just as we were about to exit, you stopped all of a sudden, and your eyes wondered to the left.

"The purikura booths are open," you said with that happy smile on your face that make the girls crazy. "Let's take pictures, shall we, Ryo-san?"

Of course! I thought. That's one of the things girls love. We get to have doodles and little messages that we can write and decorate before they get printed. I'll stick every single one of them on my things, from my phone to my bag. I'll even frame one entire sheet and place it on my desk, so that whenever I do my homework I'll always be smiling because from those sticker pictures in the frame, you're there, looking towards me, smiling.

We lined up at the purikura booths. There were mostly girls and a few couples. Before I knew it, those girls in front of us suddenly spotted us, and like the girls at Ginyuri High, they spazzed and scream with sparkling eyes and cheerful voices when they called out your name: "Masamune Asuka-sama!"

I forgot, Asuka-san. Even if we're together now you still have all the girls and other admirers down on their knees once they stumble their eyes upon you. I felt speechless, not knowing how to react or what to say. In fact, now I realized that today was just our first official day as girlfriend and boyfriend, and that the entire world doesn't know that your heart already belongs to another. I want to say something to them about us, but somehow I couldn't even say a word, as to not offend them.

"Thank you for your support," you replied to those girls instead, along with your habit of bowing to show your respects. "I'll do what I can to secure and defend my accomplishments from last year's tournament. I hope to see you all there, cheering for your favorite fighter."

I sighed in relief, even found one hand clinging on to my chest. This is another reason why I fell in love with you so much. You were always polite to everyone, even with the baddest among with the bad. You always know how to answer other people's questions without making them think twice about you. The words you say really make me feel comforting inside, it's hard to explain why. I didn't just fell in love with you, Asuka-san. I admired you way from the beginning, that you don't let all the good things get in your head and be proud about it. You have everything that every guy would want, and yet you think more of other people first before you think about yourself.

Those girls didn't even notice me next to you, Asuka-san. Maybe it would be better this way so they won't have their hearts broken when they find out that we're actually together. If I were on those girls' shoes I would also feel heartbroken when you have some other girl you're next with. In fact, I don't have to be one of those fangirls just for me to experience heartbreak. I would definitely be more heartbroken with you as my guy and I see you afar with another girl beside you.

When you were to be engaged, right after hearing about it from your mother, the principal of Ginyuri High, I admit that I was on the verge of heartbreak. I got scared, completely confused, and it made me feel that you have made your decision to be with someone else after I gave you the news that I'm moving away from here to take care of Jiisan. It made me feel lonely, even close to even crying, and at the same time wondered if, maybe, you've felt the same way I did for making that hard decision.

But that's over now. We're about to take our first pictures with just the two of us on it. No offense to Tachibana-san, Ariake-san and Tonomine-san, of course. We stepped in the booth and you lead the choosing of what our designs and backgrounds are going to be like. Blue suits us the best, you said, still with the little flowers, these Calico block patterns and also with a cute stuffed animal somewhere at the corner.

We doodled our names on the touchscreen; even drew little characters too, with hearts, flowers, stars, and smilies. There was even a point where I began drawing the little umbrella like I did back at Ariake-kun's beach, right on the sand. You know, the umbrella that I drew that had your name and my name on it, right before the ocean washed it away, right when you arrived at that time. Sitting next to each other, we saw the two dolphins jump up together. At that point, deep within I knew that we were really destined to be together. But back then I was too scared to say it to you and instead, I blurted out that we would be forever friends.

Thinking about the dolphins, you even drew them on our frame. Then, the designs and doodles were ready. We posed and made wacky faces as the booth flashed at our faces. And then during our last poses, I felt your warm, smooth skin touch my cheek. The only thing I could do then was close my eyes and feel the warmth and gentleness of your skin on my cheek. For now, this would be a final memory of you and me before I leave tonight, but I'm seriously confident that we will see each other again soon.

Hopefully at this coming All-Japan High School Kendo Meet that we'll definitely see each other again. Tousan would also want me to be there to support the team he had been training and breeding so hard. I wonder if my new school would participate in this meet as well. I wonder how active their Kendo team is, if they even have one. If that was the case I would definitely fly back and cheer for you and the Ginyuri Kendo team. It would take me awhile to get used to my new school, that's for sure, but for now, even at a different location, I'll always be a proud and happy Ginyuri High student.

I placed my cheek on to yours to return your sweet gesture on to mine. I don't want us to be just one-sided and I want to show you that I feel the same type of love that you are giving me right now. I felt a slight movement on your face once I placed my skin on your cheek. Then, after we printed our sticker pictures out of the booth, I could see why. You've flashed a smile that can make the flowers bloom and make the girls faint. But at the same time, your smile also symbolized positivity in life, and most of all, you're no longer afraid of being honest and true to yourself and your outlook towards all aspects of life today.

We looked at our sticker pictures and even thought about which ones we shouldn't touch and frame it for our bedroom desks and which ones we can stick on freely at our personal things. The one where both of us had happy smiles and flashing peace signs will be stuck on the backs of our cellphones. Everything else we could give them out to friends, whoever wanted them. For sure Tachibana-san would be getting some of these sticker pics because he would ask for them.

We headed to the subway station on a walking distance. You paid for both our fares simply because it was something a man should do when he takes his girl out for a date. The subway was full of people, as always, but there was one seat open. You offered to let me sit on that open seat, while you stood right in front of me, hanging on to the rope at the top, gazing your towering face right at me. With those eyes on me, somehow I can really see how caring and how loving your gaze at me. At the same time you made sure that I remained safe and comfortable on the seat and that there was no one else who would try to stand in between us. The more you gaze at me like that, the more that I find myself completely breathless.

We arrived at our stop. You called home and left a message, letting your mother know that you'll be back home late. You will be spending your dinner with Tousan and me, just a few hours before my flight time to Fukuoka. You taught me another familiar Fukuoka dish, the simple yet incredibly delicious _Hakata Ramen_. Delicious because of its distinct taste based on common ingredients. Simple because the preparation time isn't that very long. That, along with _Chikuzen-ni_- that is, _Gameni_- that we made for Tousan's birthday those months ago, you even wrote the entire recipe on a notebook, which really surprised me.

As expected, the Hakata Ramen reminded Tousan of Kaasan again, for the taste and the presentation very much resembled the way Kaasan used to make it when she was still with us. Once again Tousan became much more amazed with you than he did before. Because of that, Tousan continued to convince me not to move down South and that I should stay, at least until the end of the year. But Tousan, we don't have until the end of the year if we're going to help Jiisan continue to live longer. If that was the case, then today is the perfect day for me to fulfill my promise and to nurse Jiisan back in health. Tousan said that if it were possible that he would just move back to Fukuoka and take care of Jiisan himself, however because of his position as a police detective, he wasn't able to. Not just that, the Ginyuri High Kendo team needs him to lead the entire team to victory in this year's All-Japan Kendo High meet, especially when you're on a mission to defend your position as Japan's best Kendo fighter ever lived in this period of time.

You accepted Tousan's request if you can come along to the airport with us. He also said that he wanted to get to know you more and he had plenty of things to tell you. It seemed that he knows exactly what he needs to tell you- teach you maybe- that I'm unaware of. Knowing the honesty and positive outlook of my father, I know that it's something that would benefit you and possibly everyone around you.

While waiting for the time for me to board the plane, Tousan had to take an important call from a fellow police detective, leaving the two of us alone at the waiting area. We both promised that we'll contact each other by any means, from phone calls to emails. You also promised that when the times are right that you would come down to Fukuoka for a visit; though in my case, I have to return to visit Tousan, which in turn, I have more time to spend with you and with the boys at the Kendo team. We made many promises this time, however it came to the point where this year's All-Japan High School Kendo Meet became the subject of one of our list of promises.

"I'm a little nervous," you began the conversation. "You may be the current champion of a sport you loved since youth, but you can't be the champion forever."

What you said is true. No person is perfect, that's the reality. "But being a champion once is more than enough, Asuka-san. You'll still be remembered and will be put in the list of Japan's best Kendo fighters in history, even if it's just once."

"I know," you answered. "But place yourself in my position for a second. Everyone in the team is relying on you to retain the school team's standing in the entire country, not just your own title. It also doesn't help that you have a mother who's the principal of the school either. I'm not exactly free of all the pressures just yet."

I placed my hands on to your broad shoulders. Despite your personal tastes you still define and possess the essence of being a true Japanese man. Tousan may have his own definitions of what a real Japanese man should be, but for a girl like me, you're not just my one true love, but you're also my teacher. I still have yet so much to learn from you that Tousan won't be able to teach me today and possibly not ever.

"Take your time to relax, Asuka-san," I replied to you. "Don't think about the pressures an expectations others are putting on you. Maybe it's time for you to think about yourself for once rather than prioritizing what other people think."

You gazed at me with worry in your eyes. Even though you're free from becoming engaged to someone you don't know and someone you don't love, I can see that there's something else troubling you. I wish I knew what else was troubling you that made you say those things about the upcoming tournament. The Masamune Asuka-san that I know would never have these worries, but instead remain cool and stay positive, not thinking of the results right after you've gone through that challenge. Win or lose, either way, you'd always accept it without worries or complaints.

"Ryo-san," you answered, now gazing your eyes directly to mine. "I'm sorry I said that. I don't want to make you worry. You have your grandfather to nurse right now. The team is in your father's good hands. One thing's for sure that our team will win this year's meet. I may or may not remain the champion for the second time in the row at the end, but more importantly that our school name and our team will remain in first place through the national ranks."

I acknowledged your reply with a nod, and just to assure you that things will be alright from this point on, I placed my hand on yours, holding yours tightly. However at the same time I can feel my eyes water, knowing that even if I'm ready to make my move, somehow deep within I just couldn't afford to be apart from you, not especially after we've confessed our feelings for each other and shared those same feelings at the same time.

The announcements now mentioned that my flight to Fukuoka was about to board its passengers. It was time for me to go.

Tousan arrived and we embraced, telling me to take care and be good to my new school. Once again he left us alone, and it was our turn to exchange our embraces.

"I love you so much, Asuka-san," I whispered to his ear, not caring that these tears flow down from my eyes. "I want to be there at the meet to cheer you and the team on from the sidelines. I really want to-"

You hushed instead. You continued to hold me tighter and felt your lips softly brush on to my forehead. I'm sorry I'm not tall enough to kiss you, Asuka-san.

Rather, I felt your kiss on my forehead instead. Then you whispered on my ear: "Take care, my Ryo-san. I love you."

Right then, we released each other and finally made my way to the boarding area of my flight.

* * *

><p><span><strong>SOME JAPANESE VOCABS &amp; OTHER SIDENOTES<strong>

**Tousan** – father

**Jiisan** – grandfather

**Yamato Nadeshiko –** _(lit. trans. "Japan's Pink Diathus (Flower)")_ a Japanese term for an ideal Japanese girl/woman.

-**sama** – very respectful term, higher-level than the standard "-san", although to guys, if random girls call guys with that "-sama" term they will assume that they're obsessed.

**-kun –** respect suffix for a boy younger than you.

**-senpai –** respect suffix for a student or a person who is older or of higher rank than you.

**Purikura –** customized sticker photo booths

**Kendo –** Japanese fencing

**Hakata Ramen –** ramen noodle soup derived from Hakata, a district in Fukuoka City, Fukuoka.

**Chikuzen-ni –** chicken stew originated from the Kyushu region (southern island).

**Gameni –** what the Fukuoka/Hakata locals call the _chikuzen-ni_.

**Fukuoka** – a prefecture (state, province) located in Kyushu Island, some hundred miles south of Tokyo. _**Fukuoka City **_is the capital city of the Fukuoka Prefecture.

**SIDENOTES**

I discovered _Otomen _by watching the live-action TV series version awhile ago. I've only read the first few chapters of the _Otomen _manga, but I fell in love with TV series itself with a really good casting (in my opinion, most especially Masaki Okada (Asuka) and Kaho (Ryo)). Since the manga itself isn't finished yet, this entire fanfic is based from the live-action TV series version.

_**Otomen** © 2006-2011 Aya Kanno/Hakusensha. Live-action TV series © 2009 FTV._


	2. Chapter 1

**A FEARLESS WARRIOR'S FIRST KISS**

_An Otomen (Live-Action TV Series) Fanfic_

* * *

><p><em><strong>AUTHOR'S NOTE:<strong> This entire fanfic is based on the **live-action TV series **that was released on Japanese TV back in 2009. I started reading the manga itself just recently and noticed many differences but otherwise the same storyline and concepts. I'm more familiar with the TV series so I'm basing this entire fic beginning from the ending of final episode._

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 1<strong>

**Ryo Miyakozuka **(Fukuoka)  
><em>Two Days Later...<em>

_Life is short. So, young maiden, fall in love._

_Before the crimson bloom fades from your lips_

_Before the tides of passion cool within you_

_For those of you who knows no tomorrow_

_Life is short..._

Tuesday arrived and today is my Introduction Day to Hakkinran High School. Tousan said one time that Kaasan attended and graduated from this school. It was also at this school that my parents first met. Tousan's high school from another town came here for a visit and to have a local Kendo meet between the schools. Kaasan had a male cousin who was one of the top players in this school's Kendo team and she was rooting for him. At that day, she sat behind Tousan's Kendo team, and that's how the two met. The rest, as everyone says, is history.

I received a sweet text message from you on my way to school, Asuka-san. My heart leaped immediately this morning when my phone played that sweet chime of that traditional song that we sang together during the early summer week as our class song. I felt lazy getting up when the alarm clock sounded, but that ringtone alone made my day a lot sunnier, even if the skies are dull and gray at the moment.

_Good morning, Ryo-san_, you wrote on the text.

_I'm sorry I didn't reply to you yesterday. Practice was intense and your dad intimidated half of the team again when he introduced new rigorous routines as part of our conditioning, and yesterday's training went all the way till dinnertime. When I got home, I ate a little bit, washed myself and went straight to bed._

_Good luck on your first day of your new school, Ryo-san. I'll be thinking of you today and a whole lot more when I lead today's training session with the guys in the team. Your father was assigned to go to a stakeout or something on a case he and his fellow cops have been working on._

_Please give my regards to your grandfather and your relatives over there. Tachibana, Tonomine, Ariake and Isono want to send their well wishes to you also._

_Kitora gave me a new breed of flowers in a pot. Somehow the type of flowers he gave me reminded him of us. He'll make sure he'll provide me these same flowers again when we meet again in the future. I can't wait for that day to come!_

_It's only been two days and I'm missing you badly already. -Asuka_

Once I got to the open gates of Hakkinran High, I flashed a smile as I made my first steps over the gate's borders. I asked some of the teachers and faculty around the campus for directions to the administration office. One of them were kind enough to escort me there to meet with the principal.

I introduced myself once I got in to the principal's office and gave her my profile folder that I received from your mother's office. The principal of Hakkinran High became amazed when she saw Ginyuri High's logo on my student profile folder and began asking questions. Those questions also included you and the mighty Ginyuri High Kendo Team, Asuka-san. The principal herself is also a fan of yours and also mentioned her daughter, who, despite is the manager of my new school's Kendo team, is secretly a fan of yours also.

You're not even a student of Hakkinran High and your name alone is even more popular than the star players of this school's Kendo team, so the principal said to me. I didn't want to brag about you or the rest of the guys or even my experiences at Ginyuri High. I can't think of anything negative about my six months as a Ginyuri High student, nothing except my special memories with everyone, especially the Kendo team, my father still one of the principal trainers of the Ginyuri Kendo team, but most especially, having Japan's top Kendo fighter for a boyfriend.

"Masamune Asuka-san was in my homeroom class," I answered the principal. "He was actually my first friend that I made there when I first transferred. Thanks to him, I made more friends and I even befriended the entire Kendo team." I also mentioned my father being the team's coach and trainer, in addition. One thing I didn't mention to the principal was that fact that you and I are together, not just as good, close friends, but a whole lot more special than friendship.

The principal gave me my schedule and even had my photo taken as part of my student ID. After giving me the preparation documents to give me a head start on my first day, she escorted me, along with my new homeroom teacher, to Class 2-B. Like any introduction day, the homeroom teacher announced of a transfer student joining in their class. Standing in front of the class, I introduced myself.

"Thank you for welcoming me. My name is Miyakozuka Ryo, originally from Tokyo, but starting today, I'm a new student and an addition to the Hakkinran High family. It's a pleasure to meet you all."

The teacher, Tsukasa-sensei, though I felt that it wasn't necessary, blabbed to the class that I originally came from Ginyuri High. She could have announced that I moved here to Fukuoka to help nurse my grandfather back to health instead. Questions came flying immediately once they heard the name of my old school.

When Ginyuri High's name is mentioned here at Hakkinran High, your name immediately equates to the school itself. Like most of the girls in our homeroom class, Asuka-san, they too had fancy fansigns that had your name all over the place. With that going on I was becoming slightly nervous about it, but at the same time I need to be cool about it.

I guess you could say that I don't want people wanting to become friends with me just because of my association with you, Asuka-san. I'm not saying that it's a bad thing, but I want them to know who I am as an individual, not to bug me about you.

When I took my new seat- an empty desk all the way at the left column, last row, right near the door- the girls sitting around me began staring at me. It wasn't the glaring type of stare, but rather the type of stare of curiosity. The morning began with math class and luckily it was on the same lesson as the lesson that I left off when I left Ginyuri High.

I have an excuse now to bug you at night, Asuka-san. Maybe we can work on our math homework together.

Six hours passed and unlike my first day at Ginyuri High, I didn't make any instant friends from my homeroom class like I did with you, Tachibana-san and Ariake-kun. I do have my two girl cousins, Mei and Arisa, who are both on the same year as us, except they're in different homeroom classes. During break and lunch I did have a chance to talk to some of my new classmates, but it seemed more like an interview or rather them fishing info from me than actually becoming interested in making new friendships. Like in our homeroom class at Ginyuri High, about a quarter of the boys are from the Hakkinran High Kendo team. After learning about Tousan being your coach and trainer, the questions began to fly out from their mouths.

Some of the few questions that they asked: _What were some of the routines and ways that your father used to condition the team players? How many times does the Ginyuri Kendo team train, and for how many hours a day? What kind of a fighter is the current champion, Masamune Asuka-san?_

The only answer I could provide them was that each trainer has their own methods of training their players. It's not fair for trainees to compare and contrast the ways their masters train them in any sport, whether if it's Kendo or Judo or soccer or baseball. They should always honor their masters and their seniors for training them really hard to be real Kendo fighters, win or lose. There was no way I was going to describe each of the guys in the Ginyuri Kendo team as individuals because Kendo was meant to honor the _kendojo _that trained the entire team, from its masters to its trainees. If I were to describe Ginyuri High's Kendo team, I would say that they are simply the best of all Japan right now.

I was invited to stop by their kendojo for one of their training sessions after school today. I only promised them the first few minutes, knowing that I have to head back home to check on Jiisan's condition. Luckily two of my aunts were present at his home, and sometimes the cousins would stop by also to chip in their time. I have to admit, we had a bit of a rough time when I arrived at Jiisan's house two nights ago.

Kanna-bachan and Noriko-bachan were the ones who picked me up from the airport that night. Noriko-bachan welcomed me with open arms, but Kanna-bachan gave me the look that told me that I was rather rude to leave my father alone back in Tokyo just for the sake of Jiisan. Still, I'm not the type to back out of a promise that I already made a long time ago. Jiisan was kind enough to live with us in Tokyo for while after Kaasan's death so we can adjust to live our lives without Kaasan, and in exchange, I made a promise that if needed that I would come and live with Jiisan in order to help him with whatever he needed help on. With that, I can't back out of that one.

On that night I wanted to make the _Chikuzen-ni_- no, _Gameni_- stew that we made together for Tousan's birthday months ago, just to show appreciation to Jiisan and to challenge myself that I can finally cook a decent meal on my own, but instead Kanna-bachan insisted that she would be in charge of the kitchen. I even wanted to try out some of the fruits and ice cream parfaits that you used to rave about and then try to make them ourselves. Kanna-bachan also made my bento lunch for my first day of school here.

Noriko-bachan, on the other hand, is a nurse herself, but the hospital she's working at was always busy, always filled with patients on demand, and wasn't always available on a daily basis to check on Jiisan's condition. With that in mind, I felt it was necessary to be at home at all times. If Kanna-bachan wouldn't let me in the kitchen, just like how Tousan used to forbid me from entering the kitchen before he met you, then at least I should be always by Jiisan's side, feeding him, helping him stand up when he needed to go to the restroom, even assisting in giving him a bath when needed.

My cousins and I arrived at the kendojo to watch the first few minutes of the new school's kendo team. Tousan once told me a long time ago that any kendo team who trains hard and keeps their focus for them to qualify in any type of kendo tournament, whether small, local or nationwide, are worthy enough to take them on in a fair match. Win or lose, as long as each of the players are challenging to face, that's all that matters. This doesn't just apply to Kendo, but to any other martial art existing around the world.

Mei and Arisa don't share the same interests as I do, with the exception of being avid readers of _Love-Tic_. They were actually reluctant to come to the kendojo with me today, informing me that there weren't any hot guys in the team, unlike the Ginyuri kendo team and a few other kendo teams recognized by the nation. I kept silent regarding the issue of hot guys in the team, knowing that it's wrong to boast about the nation's top Kendo fighters in general. Then again, I know how talkative Tousan may be, so he probably boasted to the relatives here in Fukuoka on his pride for the boys and the entire team altogether. With that in mind, I'm sure your name may have popped up somewhere in his boasting at the same time.

I can't make a judgment on how the boys at the Hakkinran Kendo team are like. Even if that was the case I really can't say anything negative about the other teams to you, Asuka-san. On the other hand, even if I did you would easily just dismiss the flaws. After all, you said so yourself that your arch-rival in the sport of Kendo (or any other martial art in general) is yourself.

During my stay at the kendojo, I met the team's coach and trainer, Himura-sensei, who had been a long-time practitioner and competitor of Kendo for nearly over fifteen years. He knew Tousan back in their middle school days, up until high school. They were teammates at their high school but also admitted that he had been jealous of Tousan due to placement and accomplishments. He reminded me of Tonomine and his views and feelings towards you as a Kendo fighter in a way. Himura-sensei was a rival of my father during those olden days, but at the same time, they were the best of friends, up until now.

They were heavily preparing for the upcoming All-Japan High School Kendo Meet as the entire team were qualified to compete. He admitted that they weren't exactly on the highest level of schools compared to Ginyuri High and Tonomine's old high school, Kinbara High, however the boys at the team were looking forward to facing the country's strongest fighters. Among them, Tonomine-san, and most of all, you.

I only gave words of encouragement and the best of luck to the Hakkinran High Kendo Team and to Himura-sensei. The trainer already had a feeling that I would be rooting more for the Ginyuri High team, not just because Ginyuri High had been the champion school in the national levels of Kendo for a very long time. In addition to that, I would be rooting for Ginyuri High because of Tousan being the coach and mentor. But most of all, I would be rooting for Ginyuri High because most of my closest treasured friends are in the team. Finally, of course, there's you.

During our conversation, Himura-sensei called for a break of their routines. The guys gathered around at one corner, where the team's manager started passing out ice-cold bottles of water from the cooler. I thanked the mentor for giving me some time to converse regarding the Kendo team and their placements on the national level. When I got to my cousins, Mei began the conversation.

"That's the principal's daughter, Otori Himeko," Mei began. I gave a slight gaze at the team manager, wearing a dark green jumping suit, just like I did when I was team manager during training camp at Ginyuri High, in blue instead. I even observed her gestures and the way she approached the team players. My ears even caught the girly high-pitched voice with a type of speech that almost intimidated me. In short, Otori Himeko-san is a mix of Oharida-senpai by looks and Moematsu-sensei by voice.

Didn't Oharida-senpai and Moematsu-sensei also tried to flirt with you a few times back in school, Asuka-senpai? In that case, all the more that I can't let all the girls at Hakkinran High to know how close we are to each other, Asuka-san, most especially Otori Himeko-san. I remembered what the principal said to me earlier this morning before I was escorted to my new homeroom class that her daughter is a huge fangirl of yours.

"Otori Himeko is in mine and Arisa's homeroom class," Mei continued on. "The only reason why she decided to become team manager of our Kendo team because she's looking forward to going to the upcoming All-Japan High School Kendo Meet and finally make her move on that one particular Kendo fighter girls our age have been yearning for."

"Really?" I asked curiously, still keeping cool and not end up gossiping at the same time. "Who's that exactly?"

Arisa giggled softly and elbowed me on the side. "Oh come on, Ryo, stop acting all cool about it. You're friends with him back at your old school. Don't tell me you've forgotten about Masamune Asuka-kun just because you're here at Fukuoka now!"

I only gave a slight smile on my face. "Arisa, I would never forget Asuka-san. He's the most unforgettable person you'll ever meet, and it's not because his name and face is all over the papers and news articles in the Kendo world. But really, he's the reason why Otori-san decided to become this Kendo team's manager? I find that wrong, to be honest..." Wrong indeed, I said to myself. Team managers are there to make sure that the team are well taken care of and to give them encouragement during training and in competition when the mood is low.

"Ryo, you seriously gotta tell us more about Masamune-kun!" Mei shrieked excitedly, but quiet enough not to disturb the team on break. "How's he like as a person? Is he really sweet, kind, honest and, you know... hot?"

I still don't want to tell any girl, even if they were cousins, regarding how amazing, how wonderful, and how loving you are. I'm not quite exactly ready to boast to the world that we're officially together now. I'm no longer surprised that the entire Ginyuri High already know about us, since everyone was there when I rescued you from that evil syndicate who kidnapped you for money and world domination. But at other schools, especially if it involved a famous name and a famous face in a famous sporting event of Japan? I think that can wait a little longer. I hope you'd understand this, Asuka-san.

Mei, Arisa and I made our way out from school and were now walking home. I attempted to change the subject to _Love-Tic_ and boast about how I met the author and mangaka, Sachihana Jewel, at a shoujo manga convention that you and I were invited to attend to. Instead the two kept reverting the subject back to you and the Ginyuri High Kendo team. It made me wonder what Tousan had been telling them or even their parents about you, the team, even me.

"Where did Masamune-kun sit in your homeroom class?" Arisa continued on with the questions. You sat at the desk next to me, of course, but no way I'm going to tell her that.

"What type of friends did Masamune-kun hang out with in school?" At least that I can answer. You care more about the team players than anyone else, except probably Tachibana-san, and you're mostly seen with either Tachibana-san or with any of the Kendo fighters. Did you ever hang out with any girls regularly? Of course, I told them. But I would never tell them that you only hung out with two girls: Kuriko-chan, Tachibana-san's younger sister, and of course, me.

Once we got to Jiisan's house, Kanna-bachan welcomed us home and informed us that Noriko-bachan took Jiisan to the hospital for his routine checkup, so at the moment, it was just the four of us present. She was at the kitchen again, preparing dinner.

We went upstairs to my assigned bedroom and the three of us decided to do our homework together. Even if that was the case, I still had a feeling that Mei and Arisa would not stop with the questions about you. I decided to be prepared for that.

Math was getting difficult, I admit. It was these complex formulas in Trigonometry again and how I missed having study groups with you and the guys when we have the time. You used to teach me methods on how to remember all the lessons that helped me boost up my grades and I admit that I did a whole lot better with my studies since my first day at Ginyuri High. I was tempted to call you at once at this point but again, I didn't want my cousins to know because eventually they'll be bugging me for your phone number. That would be rude if I'm forced to give out something that's precious and private to you, so I decided not to.

Once we gave up on the homework, Mei went back to the questions again. Only this time, she brought up a question that I found rather sensitive.

"Does Masamune-kun have a girlfriend, Ryo?" For some reason I felt sweat drops slowly dripping down from my head once I heard the question.

"G-girlfriend?" I murmured nervously. "Don't you think that's a little private? It's like being a huge fan of some J-Pop idol, where you start wondering and looking through magazines to see if he has a girlfriend or not."

"Ryo, hello!" Arisa giggled with her fists tightened. "You and Masamune-kun have one thing in common- you're both bound to Kendo. Surely you should know other things about him other than Kendo. Your father said that you were once a team manager of the Ginyuri High team, right?"

At that point I was still finding the right words to answer when I realized that both Mei and Arisa were acting like the fangirls back at Ginyuri High where they would gather at one corner and start gossiping or wondering what was up with you. It made me a whole lot nervous for some reason.

"I'm pretty sure Masamune-kun has a girlfriend," Mei suddenly answered Arisa's million-yen question. "I mean, with a guy as tall and as handsome and as manly and as cool as Masamune Asuka-kun? Any girl would seriously fall down to their knees in love with him- I would seriously fall down on my knees to get his attention!"

"I guess you're right, Mei," Arisa sighed sadly. "If Masamune-kun does have a girlfriend, I'm pretty sure she would be as pretty as Otori Himeko- or even way prettier than Otori Himeko. He would never go for plain jane girls like us, most especially not like Ryo."

Right then I found my cheek slightly twitching a little bit, right at the latter statement. How I wish I could just tell them that you're not that type of guy, Asuka-san. You've had Oharida-senpai and even Moematsu-sensei, according to Tachibana-san that is, and even that rich girl who almost officially became your fiancee, and of all of these girls more feminine than I am, you really couldn't change your feelings for me and that you chose me. What should I tell them?

After moments of thinking of a good answer, I simply shook my head to them. "Knowing Asuka-san, that is, the entire homeroom class including myself, no one really knows what types of girls he's really in to, or simply the type of girl that he's looking for. No one would even dare ask him that question either. It's too personal, if you ask me. If everyone knows about that, then every single girl would seriously change themselves and best fit the description. Asuka-san would not be happy if he finds out that the girl he ended up falling in love with was just putting an act and then it turns out to be just a one-sided love. In other words, I guess we'll never know."

"How come your answer's too long?" Arisa reacted with curiosity in her eyes. "I thought you said that you're just homeroom classmates?"

"I have an opinion too, don't I?" Even if I said all that, my gut feeling was still telling me that this isn't going to be the last time that they'll be bringing that subject up.

6:30pm came and Mei and Arisa went back home to their respective families. Around that time, Jiisan and Noriko-bachan arrived from the hospital. Jiisan looked really well when he entered, even if he had to walk with a cane. I assisted Kanna-bachan with setting up dinner. We're having donburi rice bowls for dinner tonight.

Over dinner, Jiisan broke the silent ice when he began asking me questions about my first day today. Somehow, he looked rather cheerful today compared to how he was when I first arrived here. I told Jiisan how my day was and also included the Hakkinran High Kendo team as well as the upcoming All-Japan High School Kendo Meet. Jiisan, like Tousan, was also a Kendo master, but when he hit the age of sixty he retired. Since then the dojo attached to his home had been long abandoned, but was still kept in tip-top shape in case there were some neighborhood martial arts practitioners who would like to have a quiet place to train.

Maybe one day when you do visit me here in Fukuoka that we could spend some time alone together at my grandfather's dojo, Asuka-san.

"Your father called earlier today," Jiisan continued with the conversation. "He just found out the location of this year's All-Japan High School Kendo Meet is going to be. Goodness these Kendo officials really love to announce things in the last minute. It looks like you would be able to see the tournament after all, Ryo-chan."

"What do you mean?" I asked curiously. "Even after I've explained myself why I moved here in the first place, you're attempting to send me back to Tokyo again?"

"Goodness, child, let me finish first," Jiisan chuckled softly. "It will be at the Marine Messe Arena with the tournament lasting for a week. All the schools participating from all around Japan will be flying in here next week so they can have one whole week of training before the meet starts the week after."

Immediately, right then, right now, a smile suddenly flashed on my face. I felt my heart throbbing again at a rapid speed, giving me a hard time to breathe at the same time.

"No way, Jiisan!" I cheered immediately with my grin growing wider.

"They will be here for two weeks, Ryo. Next week of team training and the week after will be the meet itself. The first four days of the meet week will be a meeting seminar with the officials and referees. Thursday will be the opening ceremony with the girls individual competition first. Friday will be the girls team competition. Saturday will be the boys individual competition and Sunday, the final day, will be the big one- the boys team competition."

I then remembered the five key players of Ginyuri High who will be competing for the nationals: Tonomine-san will be the first leg, Hashimoto-san second, Nakajima-san third, Tanaka-san fourth and you being the fifth and final leg of the team. I have to admit that Tousan made a wise choice in choosing his five fighters and the order of who will be fighting against the other team. I think that with Tonomine-san being first leg it would be easy for the team to advance to the last two rounds and even to the final rounds.

As for individual competition, I have a strong feeling that the final match will be against you and Tonomine-san, being second place to you at last year's meet. However, this would also help boost the name and reputation of Ginyuri High in Kendo, because rather than you and Tonomine-san coming from rival schools, you both now represent the same school. Ginyuri High for first and second place at the individuals and Ginyuri High being the best high school Kendo team of the year. If that happens, I as a former Ginyuri High student would be so happy and proud of you- all of you.

"You know," Noriko-bachan joined in the conversation, right after I realized that the three adults sitting around the dinner table caught my excited smile. "I got word that you already have someone very special now back in your old school. I wonder if that smile of yours was for that particular special someone and not for the Kendo meet or even your father's arrival."

"Well, I..." Quickly the smile faded, and even without realizing it I ended up placing both my hands on my cheeks. "It's... nothing like that..."

"You're at that age now where you experience your first love, you know," Noriko-bachan winked right at me. "So, who's the lucky Ginyuri High Kendo fighter whom you hold so deeply in your heart, Ryo-chan?"

"Aren't you rather too young to have a boyfriend at your age?" Out came Kanna-bachan with an eyebrow raised right at me.

"I'm seventeen-years-old, Kanna-bachan," I informed the rather cranky aunt. "Even girls at age ten already have boyfriends."

"Japanese teenage girls are getting really aggressive when it comes to love these days," she continued on. "Where have all those days gone?"

"Your father requested also if the Ginyuri Team can use our dojo facilities for their week-long training," Jiisan changed the subject with a rather proud grin on his face. "It's going to be an interesting week here at the house. I look forward to it."

"Tousan!" Kanna-bachan shrieked in shock after hearing those words. "But what about your health? Don't you need peace and quiet while you recover?"

"What do you take me for, Kanna?" Jiisan immediately reacted with a stern voice. "It's only a broken leg and shoulder pains and you all think that it's the end of the world for me. Despite my frail-looking self the wild fighter in me still exists! Besides, ever since I retired from Kendo things have been rather boring lately."

"Jiisan, are you serious?" I exclaimed, trying not to bring a cheerful smile on my face.

"Noise is always good, Ryo-chan," Jiisan answered, still with that prideful expression. "Especially if they're noises of fine young men training really hard and keeping their focus for a major national-level tournament such as the All-Japan High School Kendo Meet. I do miss those _kiai_ sounds I'm so used to hearing all my life. I _do _look forward to it."

Somehow this piece of news took my breath away once more. The thought of you and the boys under the same roof as I am far away from Ginyuri High is giving me a hard time to breathe. How would my family react if they find out- and they will eventually find out- that you're that very special someone whom I hold so dear deep within my heart?

After dinner, I helped Kanna-bachan clean up while Noriko-bachan aided Jiisan to his favorite recliner seat to watch some TV. Even at that age I'm still overwhelmed that Jiisan still has that bursting spirit within him, just like Tousan today. He still preferred watching news, sports and action movies rather than watching those lenghty epic _taiga dramas_ that the Japanese TV still continues to produce and air today to preserve our knowledge and pride of the very rich Japanese heritage. On the other hand, this is the 21st Century, the time period where the younger generation couldn't care less about what is considered "correct" in terms of the Japanese people and society in general. Jiisan thanked me for the small convo over dinner as it was always quiet whenever he had his dinner, whether he was alone or with other relatives.

"It feels so good to hear stories from today's youth," he said to me before I dismissed myself to my bedroom. "I look forward to seeing your almighty school's Kendo team and meet its fighters, most especially that very special someone that I was told about. Let's talk some more. I'm all ears!" He was talking about the Ginyuri High Kendo Team, not the team from my new school.

The clock stroke at 8:30pm, which was the perfect time to take a rest, do the rest of my homework, wash up and relax on my bed with the latest volume of _Love-Tic_. I still haven't had the time to unpack as I had to take care of some things, paperwork and such for my enrollment at Hakkinran High. After I washed up, dressed up in my sleeping attire, I managed to have my laptop hooked up on my desk though so I would be able to sign in the internet. When I did, the very first thing I've done was to check my email and then reply to the text you sent me this morning.

There was this brand-new feeling that came within me. Maybe it's not brand-new, but it was a type of feeling that's unrecognizable to me. It emerged within me right when your name came to my mind. Right now, once I retrieved your text message from my Inbox, I re-read every single word of it. I clicked on the Reply button and composed my answer:

_To Asuka-san,_

_I hope I'm not disturbing you right now, since your training for the upcoming tournament have been very rigorous as of late. Please don't overdo it or you'll lose your energy by the time the tournament begins. I'm not just saying this to you, but also for the entire team. I'll be sure to send a message to Tousan to do the same._

_I haven't had the chance to try out some of the recipes you wrote for me. My rather strict aunt Kanna-bachan isn't exactly welcoming me in to Jiisan's kitchen. She must have known how much of a failure I am when it comes to cooking and baking, but at the same time it's not fair for me not to learn how to cook and bake properly, especially that I'm so far away from you and Tousan._

_First day of school was good, but my first day at Ginyuri High was a lot more memorable. I didn't make instant friends, but I did meet some of the guys at my homeroom class who are also members of my new school's Kendo Team. I have my cousins Mei and Arisa with me though so I wasn't exactly alone throughout the entire day. They're both Love-Tic fangirls also, so I think it'd be a great idea to bring them along when we hang out again and I think they'd freak out if we even invite "Sachihana Jewel" along with us too! That would be a lot of fun!_

_Would you believe that even here at Fukuoka you're also popular? One of the few questions that I was asked by my new classmates happened to be about my days at Ginyuri High and you, specifically. Some of them were considered too personal for my taste so I didn't bother giving them the answers they were looking for. Forgive me if this somehow upset you, but I didn't feel ready to let my class know of my real relationship with you. I felt intimidated, you could even say that I get really shy when the subject is brought up. And then their Kendo team's team manager happens to be the principal's daughter and a major fan of yours. It made me nervous altogether._

_Please give my regards to Tachibana-san and his sister Kuriko-chan, Tonomime-san, Ariake-kun, Isono-san and even Kitora-san. Tell them I miss them a lot also and that I do hope that we get to hang out together, just like the good old days._

_You're probably exhausted from Kendo practice tonight, so I'll let you go for now._

_Sweet dreams, my gentle warrior. -Ryo_

_P.S. Is it true that this year's All-Japan High School Kendo Meet is going to be here in Fukuoka? Does that mean that we get to see each other face-to-face when that time comes? Oh I hope it's true!_

There were unread emails that I still have yet to read on the Inbox so I decided to spend my time reading them. A few of them came from Tachibana-san, with some scan samples of his latest artwork for _Love-Tic_. One came from Tonomine-san, who gave me a few simple tips on makeup and how to fix my hair whenever I have special occasions. And then there were three that came from Kuriko-chan, who can't help rave about the flower arrangements that Kitora-kun designed for a local _Ikebana _contest.

Nothing came from Tousan. He must have been really drowned in that particular case he and the entire police force had been working on, just like you said.

Just as I was about to sign off, a chime sounded that startled me a bit. When I looked at the bright green light, your username came about. I opened the message window and saw your message:

_You're on! Good evening, Ryo-san!_

Once again my heart leapt for joy and another grin appeared right across my face. I replied to your message with the same greeting and asked how he and the boys did on their Kendo training earlier without Tousan's lead.

_We did something different today, Ryo-san. We did a series of breathing and mental relaxation exercises. Earlier in class today the guys did complain about being completely sore after going through those series of new routines your father introduced to us yesterday, so as a counter and to not let their spirits die, I decided to do something different and nourishing._

I was going to reply to you at that particular message but you continued on instead:

_Hakkinran High School's Kendo Team is also one of the best teams in Japan too. They currently ranked tenth in the nation, so that is high standards to me. I've fought a few of their fighters in the past tournaments before, but I think they were two years senior over me, so I'm not sure if they're still there or not. Tonomine's old school, Kinbara High, is still a tough opponent to beat for this year's meet, but according to Tonomine himself that Kinbara High isn't as strong and tough as it used to be, considering he already left that school and switched his loyalty to our team. He still insisted that Ginyuri High would be the best-ever again this year if he and I ended up in the final match at the individuals. Two long-time rivals representing the same school. That's Tonomine for you._

I quickly replied before you decide to beat me again:

_I'm missing you already, Asuka-san. I just sent you an email, how my first day was. It seems kind of hard to adjust all over again, just like how my first day was at Ginyuri High. I miss seeing you around school, especially when you're so easy to spot because of your towering height. When I went to the Hakkinran Kendo training session for a bit earlier today you started to appear in my mind again. Sorry to give you a rather sad reply..._

I trailed right then to think of other things to say. Then, moments later, you gave me a short reply on my message instead:

_Sign off right now. Reach out for your phone. I'm calling you._

Without hesitation, I signed off from the net, headed to my bed and reached for my cellphone. Just in time as I got myself comfortable, you rang my phone with your name flashing on my screen. I opened the clamshell and answered. It felt so refreshing and blissful when I heard your signature manly voice speak to my ears.

"_I miss you more, Ryo."_

"Asuka-san!" I exclaimed happily, almost squealed like any other teen girl in love. Right then I also realized something different from your greeting. "Wait... Ryo...?"

"_Ah, I'm sorry, Ryo-san... was I being rude to you?"_

"No, no. In fact, I feel a lot closer to you now when you don't have the '-san' at the end anymore. Don't you know that girls love it when guys they're in love with call them by their first name without any of those polite stems at the end? You're the expert in _shoujo manga_, so you should know, right?"

You chuckled as your reaction, which also made me laugh in return too. _"Sweet music suddenly played on my ears right when you said my name. Class 2-A feels so empty without you. I wasn't the only one who felt that. The rest of the class too."_

"Asuka-san... Asuka..." Right at that moment, the "-san" immediately disappeared. We both said our names back and forth without the polite stems, just so we could finally get used to and of course, to each other.

"Ne, Asuka," I changed the subject and proceeded. "My grandfather just told me about the All-Japan High School Kendo Meet that it's going to be here at Fukuoka. Tousan called earlier while I was in school."

"_We just learned that earlier today. The vice-principal came by our training session to pass on the phone message that your father left at my mother's office. I was going to tell you once I got home but I guess you already beat me to the punch."_

"I can't wait to see you again, Asuka. Well I can't wait to see Tousan and the guys too! And Jiisan also told me that you'll be using his kendojo for your week training too? That means we'll get to see each other more often then!"

"_I can't wait also, Ryo. Sometime in the middle of the week though your father assigned us to have a mock tournament session with the Hakkinran High Kendo team, just like what we did with those crazy Doran High Kendo team dudes. When that happens, don't go straight home yet."_

"I wouldn't miss it for the world, Asuka, not when it's you and Tonomine and Ariake and Isono and all the other guys. It's also a good experience for the Hakkinran Kendo team too. They've asked so many questions about you when I stopped by their training session, mainly on what kind of a fighter you are, how you play your game when you're on center stage, that kinda thing."

"_The Tachibanas will be coming along too. Kuriko-chan is now our new team manager now. Oharida-senpai was going to be our new team manager, but she and Tonomine weren't getting along well and I can't have that going on with the team. We all voted for Kuriko-chan to replace Oharida-senpai instead, even if Tachibana himself didn't approve of it."_

I giggled at the latter statement. "Well, Tachibana-san is really protective of his sister though. I've seen him smack Isono and Nakajima many times whenever they blush and giggle right when they see Kuriko-chan or even hear her name, but I'm sure with you and Tonomine-san leading the team I'm sure Kuriko-chan is in good hands."

You also laughed as your reply. _"You're making it sound like I'm the older brother than Tachibana is! But speaking of Tachibana, he will be coming along too. He said that the school newspaper's assigned columnist to cover the tournament got in to a car accident and is currently bedridden in the hospital now and they needed someone who can write a good, concrete sports story. He volunteered to do it."_

"Aw, that's wonderful for Tachibana-san! Then the whole gang will be here in Fukuoka! Now I'm so excited!"

"_If you ask me, he's probably run out of inspiration, so he's tagging along again."_

"Still, the more, the merrier, right Asuka?"

I heard you sigh deeply, giving me a clue that you weren't exactly ecstatic of having too many people tagging along with you and the team to the meet very soon. _"I guess you're right, Ryo."_

We chatted a bit more about Kendo in general, in addition to the rules and expectations at the upcoming meet. I ended up tucking myself in my blanket while I heard the scuffling of the blanket on your end. Were you ready to go to bed too, Asuka?

"_I'll pay for our phone bills for this, yours and mine, I promise," _you immediately called out. _"Just hearing your voice through the phone while we're so far away from each other is really worth time and money spent."_

"Why would you say that? You're so cute!" I chortled softly, as to not make the people outside my room get startled. "Don't worry about it, ne?"

"_Aw, you know why, Ryo!"_ We both laughed like little kids right after. Then, the tone of your voice changed slightly.

"_Ne, Ryo. I read your email earlier."_

"I'm sorry about that, Asuka. It's just..."

You hushed softly on the speaker and then you spoke in a soft voice: _"If they want to know about me and my lovelife, they should ask me directly. I'll do all the talking, Ryo."_

"Asuka..."

"_You shouldn't feel pressured about that. I completely understand that you're not ready to declare to the world about us, even if our families approve of each other. Well, okay, just my mom and your dad."_

"I still haven't told my cousins and my aunts and even my grandfather that you're my very special someone. They know that I have someone special in my heart but they don't know that it's you. I just don't want them to look at me and feel proud and delighted simply because I have you. I don't know, I feel that there's something wrong with me that the people around here doesn't seem to be interested in getting to know me."

"_You're an amazing person, Ryo. Don't forget that. Every little thing that you do, especially with your flaws, somehow turn me on. You're brave, not afraid to stand up for the sake of others and you're no quitter. I have a whole list of qualities and gestures that I really love about you. I've been listing them in my head ever since you came in to my life."_

"List? Asuka... I never thought you would do such a thing because you're always stoic and cool at everything, and it's not just about Kendo or grades either," I chuckled. "Just... how many have you listed, exactly?"

"_Get up from your bed for a bit and head to your window. Then open your window and look up the sky. Then count how many stars you can see from your sight."_

Still with a smile on my face, I did exactly as you told me, sitting at the window sill as I opened my window. For an autumn night I was amazed to see how clear the night sky was tonight; so clear that the stars are so visible to the naked eye, from the brightest to the dimmest. They were all scattered through the dark sky, shimmering their brightness so there's light in the dark.

I'm away from my father now, which means that I'm allowed to cry, shed at least one tear. It must be because of my having a hard time breathing. The shoujo manga world sure knows a lot about human feelings. Tachibana-san is really good with all these things. At least while I'm here alone in my room, Tousan wouldn't be skulking and telling me off that crying is only for girls and that I should remind myself that "I am a man."

"One in a million, Asuka?"

"_One in an infinite number of stars, Ryo."_

"Oh Asuka... I could seriously cry right now!" Just like the typical heroine in a sweet shoujo manga-type love story, except now it's in real life. This is the first time that I've felt like this, ever. Finally I could see why shoujo manga authors and artists would sometimes exaggerate the expressions and reactions of their heroines when a guy they like would say something that would make their hearts flutter and feel the goosebumps growing all over.

I dashed back to my bed, chuckling like a girl truly in love, and crawl back underneath the blanket. "I could seriously go to sleep easily now while I continue to hear your voice right here."

"_Same with me. Hearing your voice is like listening to a sweet lullaby."_ At that moment I continued repeating your name so I could hear your gentle yet manly laugh. Moments later, you fell silent, which also made me stop saying your name.

"_Do you believe that if you dream of something special numerous times night by night that it will someday come true?"_

"I believe it," I said to you. It's happened to me many times on personal accomplishments, like school, sports and stuff. In fact, it's happened on the night after I first met you outside the arena, saving me from those punks trying to steal Ariake-kun's money. I didn't realize the feeling I had until much later, when I felt my heart in pain from throbbing, wishing and hoping that I would get to meet you again and maybe get closer to you. Oh God, I thought to myself, thank you for giving me the chance to make my dreams come true. For someone I could call my own, you brought me the cool, handsome and humble Masamune Asuka.

"Why do you ask, Asuka?"

"_I hope one day this dream of mine will come true soon."_

"W-wait!" I shrieked in surprise. "Does this dream of yours... include me in it?"

"_Secret!"_

"Aw, Asuka, that's not fair."

"_If I tell you, then it won't come true and... I really do want it to become true."_ I sighed deeply in disappointment, but on the other hand, you did have a point there. I dreamed of you every night when I was still there at Ginyuri High, but I also didn't tell you about it either. I guess it's fair.

"I want your dream to become reality too, Asuka. What would make you happy would also make me happy-" And just as I was going to continue on with my reply, I heard my aunt Kanna knocking on the door and telling me to go to sleep as it's close to midnight already.

"_You have to sleep now?"_

"Yeah, unfortunately. I didn't even realize it's this late already. Aww I don't want to hang up..."

"_I actually need to get up early in the morning, need to be in school before the students arrive. Just helping out packing the team's equipment for the long trip to the meet so we can have more time to practice after school and less time packing up. I'll call again."_

"My turn to call you next time, maybe tomorrow?"

"_No, I'll call you. I'm not sure when I'll be home for sure, so I'll call you when I'm at home."_

We exchanged our goodbyes, we even exchanged our declarations, but even though we had to hang up at that time, I said my goodnights to the rest of my family with a happy smile on my face.

Jiisan noticed my smile immediately. He simply just said to me: "You're a girl in love! Keep smiling." Afterward I retreated back to my room, where I turned off the lights and tucked myself for a good night's sleep.

* * *

><p><span><strong>MORE VOCABS &amp; SIDENOTES<strong>

**Sensei** – teacher/professional (ie. doctors can also be called by the "sensei" stem)

**Kendojo –** Kendo school/gym/training center specifically for Kendo practitioners. The word "kendojo" is fused from two words: "kendo" (Japanese fencing) and "dojo" (training center)

**-bachan/-basan**: aunt/auntie; not to be confused with "-baachan"/"-baasan" (grandmother)

**SIDENOTE**

I came up with the name "Hakkinran" for the new school name because I noticed the pattern on the story's school names: Ginyuri (silver lily) and Kinbara (golden rose). "Hakkinran" translates as "platinum orchid" (_hakkin _(platinum) + _ran _(orchid)). They named the schools with the "metal + flower" pattern.

_**Otomen** © 2006-2011 Aya Kanno/Hakusensha. Live-action TV series © 2009 FTV._


	3. Chapter 2

**A FEARLESS WARRIOR'S FIRST KISS**

_An Otomen (Live-Action TV Series) Fanfic_

* * *

><p><em><strong>AUTHOR'S NOTE:<strong> This entire fanfic is based on the **live-action TV series **that was released on Japanese TV back in 2009. I started reading the manga itself just recently and noticed many differences but otherwise the same storyline and concepts. I'm more familiar with the TV series so I'm basing this entire fic beginning from the ending of final episode._

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 2<strong>

**Ryo Miyakozuka **(Fukuoka)  
><em>Two More Days Later...<em>

"_I want you to rely on me._

_I'm good at cooking and I even love sweets._

_I met you, and all my reasons to hide them faded away._

_And you made me notice it._

_Also..._

_I think you are amazing because you've been working so hard._

_When I'm in front of you, I can't go on telling lies to myself._

_Would you please let me protect you in return?"_

_**Two More Days Later...**_

Whenever I'm in Home Economics class, even when I was still back at Ginyuri High, you always appear in my mind. On that one fateful day after you had your first match against my father during your usual after school Kendo practice, you opened up to me about yourself for the very first time. I was told by Tachibana-san and even some of the guys in the team that you were always stoic and serious altogether as a person. They saw you as their team captain, their leader that would lead them and the name of the school to the highest rank in the entire country. The girls saw you as their ideal dream boy because not only you were the coolest, hottest guy any girl has ever seen, but because you were good at pretty much anything anyone could ever think of, that is, what typical guys are usually good at. And yet, those were the only things they've seen you because you don't socialize that much with other girls.

That is, as Tachibana-san once said to me during our usual talks, you've met me right after the Kendo prelims tournament and we both spotted Ariake-kun being ripped off by Tonomine's old gang. And then we saw each other again when I was fated to be in the same homeroom class as you as a brand-new transfer student at Ginyuri High. You even remembered about the umbrella that I lent you so you won't reach home all wet and soaked. But what mattered the most on that day was that you remembered me. I didn't even get to give you my name and I even spotted your name on the belt of your Kendo equipment bag.

The more we got to know more of each other, the more I noticed that you gradually began to open up to me, up until you admitted that you were skilled and talented at everything that I wanted to be skilled and talented at: cooking, baking, sewing and making up things by hand, even with fashion and makeup and even with the hair. On that day I found myself liking you even more as a person. You were really cool when you saved me from those gang of punks who even tried to rip Ariake-kun off. You became a lot cooler now when you revealed to me your hidden talents, hobbies and interests. With that, you really did become my mentor, my protector, my hero...

My one and only...

Dear world, let me introduce someone special to you. I have the Royal Prince of my dreams standing next to me. His name is Masamune Asuka-san. Whenever I hear his name or even daydream of him with my eyes closed, I just couldn't help but smile while my heart flutters, giving me another hard time to breathe!

Seconds later I realized that I started daydreaming again. The Home Economics teacher snapped her fingers at me and noticed that I left my angel food cake in the oven for too long. Burns appeared right on a few of the spots on the cake's surface and the smell itself really did smell like burned cake. The cake looked really horrible. I blame all the failures in baking a simple easy-to-follow recipe on myself.

I'm sorry for failing you, Asuka. It's so hard to go through Home Economics without you close by me now. I'm now realizing for the first time that adjusting again to a brand-new school is going to be a whole lot more difficult than I did with Ginyuri High. Everyone was so welcoming even if I only had Kuriko-chan as my only female friend during my six months there.

In fact, I haven't made a single friend yet in homeroom up to now. The Kendo team practitioners were really nice and accommodating though, however they're not the same as you or Tonomine-san or Ariake-kun or even Isono-san. And today I realized that I was the only girl in my homeroom class who seriously failed at baking a simple angel food cake.

The Home Ec teacher, in my honest opinion, was rather old-fashioned. To me she seemed a whole lot worse than Moematsu-sensei's annoyingly cute gestures when she tried to turn me in to that ideal cute girl (which she failed, but at the same time I was a little disappointed because I actually wanted to be that ideal cute girl) that typical Japanese guys (so they say anyway) fall for. She reminded me of an older version of Oharida-senpai instead. When class was over and it was another break period, she had me stay after class for a short talk about my daydreaming and my previous epic failures on the simplest things in life.

"What have you been doing back at home?" she asked me, trying to fish some information about my personal life and the way I live. I only told her the truth and nothing but the truth regarding my mother's death and my careless police detective multiple martial artist father. Somehow she gave me a frown as a reaction rather than showing a bit of sympathy for my mother's spirit. She also frowned upon the fact that I moved here to take care of my ill grandfather, only because of the fact that I decided to leave my father alone back at our home in Tokyo.

"Daughters should always be trained in proper home etiquette and chores and that it is their duty to remain at home, taking care of their fathers," she lectured at me. Tousan is a real man, I thought to myself. He can take care of himself. He is a real man, after all.

I wanted to tell her off, _what's it to you that I lack feminine skills like cooking and sewing?_ But I didn't exactly want to have my first week of school at Hakkinran High a horrible one by dealing with snobs like Inaba Sakiko-sensei. What made me frustrated was that she made me start over with baking my angel food cake during break. I even suggested that I was willing to stay after school and bake the cake because I don't like missing my other classes for the rest of the day.

So, throughout the entire break I ended up doing the entire recipe again. It should only take less than an hour, but I also had an important Japanese literature presentation right after this class. I explained to Inaba-sensei repeatedly about my presentation but she still wouldn't even look at me in the eye. Just as I was about to lose my cool at that point, fate decided to bring in a third party when a familiar face from homeroom class arrived at the Home Ec room.

"Sorry for intruding, Inaba-sensei," the tall, slender boy said to the teacher with that gentle look from his eyes. "I left my notebook here for literature class; I need it for my presentation today."

The teacher allowed him to grab his notebook when he spotted me preparing the ingredients to redo my angel food cake. He then looked at me directly and said "Why are you redoing your cake? We've got presentations in the next class!" It was then that the teacher decided to let me finish the batter later after school, as I proposed, and finally released me to go to my next class.

I've only gotten to know this tall, slender boy, Kurobara Koichi, yesterday when we were paired up for a group project for history class. I also discovered that he's the team captain of this school's Kendo team. He seemed to be a humble and kind person and quite a skilled fighter. He really looked a lot stronger than me, which made me admire him as a practitioner, however, not to be biased or anything, you're still the strongest fighter and would probably gain an easy victory if you and Kurobara-san do end up in a match. His strikes and his fighting spirit were definitely there, however during training he seemed to be lacking focus, plus when he tried to do a _tsuki_ strike, he always left his right side open. Also with the way he switched his grip on the handle of the sword from two-hand to one-hand, the handle remained on his left hand all the time.

Tousan always taught me that in Kendo, you have to be ambidextrous. You have to adapt to getting used to holding your sword one-handed on both sides or otherwise you'd be leaving yourself open at the time, leaving your opponent for an easy one whole point. I'm still unfamiliar with Hakkinran High Kendo team's record at the national level yet. Maybe later after I'm finished with my cake at Home Ec that I can stop by the kendojo and ask their coach about their record.

Unlike the rest of the boys at the Kendo team, Kurobara-san was the only one who didn't get to know me by starting to ask questions about my experiences at Ginyuri High, its Kendo team and most of all, you. Instead, he simply asked me about me. He also asked about my family as well. Really friendly guy.

During breaks and even lunch period, he invited me or he would invite himself to have lunch with me, just to talk about the lessons we learned and homework, and of course, Kendo. Don't get me wrong, you're still the only one who completely owns my heart. In fact, whenever Kurobara-san would bring up the subject of Kendo, you always appear on my mind and my eyes even start to wander off, only seeing you as the only Kendo fighter this poor girl's heart would always root for.

We had our presentations finished during literature class. I chose a romance novel because it was easy for me to analyze it word to word as well as the depth within those printed words. If you were here you would probably think that this was all thanks to Tachibana-san's influence. In fact, I thank Tachibana-san for giving me these lessons on _reading between the lines_.

After literature class was our final class, history. Kurobara-san and I gathered together again to make our project. The teacher assigned us, ironically and fated I guess, the history of Japanese martial arts with specific focuses on three of the world's most popular Japanese martial arts: Karate, Judo and Kendo. Kurobara-san was only familiar with Kendo, so I decided to take on Karate and Judo. Because of the intensity of our research, we were even allowed to go to the library and use the computers there to search our sources at the internet.

While Kurobara-san was doing his research on the latest news in Kendo, he gasped in shock. We were sitting next to each other but I was heavily focused towards Karate and Judo in general that I didn't even notice his shock until he tapped me on the shoulder.

"You said your old school was Ginyuri High, right Miyakozuka?" Kurobara-san asked curiously.

"Yup, Ginyuri High," I acknowledged him. "Why?"

He moved slightly backward from his computer and showed me his screen. It was a non-Kendo-related article but it was still under various Kendo magazines. The newest cover of _Kendo Girls Today _magazine featured you on the cover with your name written in huge bold text. It even had the headline that said the following: _The Defending National Champion of Kendo About Family, Friends, Interests and Love_.

"I didn't even know that articles like that even existed, but then again, this magazine is aimed towards girls who are currently practicing Kendo or simply just fans of Kendo," he said. I acknowledged his statement also because I too have never heard of this magazine before either. Maybe Tousan felt that the magazine was way too girly for me to read it, or to subscribe to it, which was probably why I've never heard of that magazine before.

"This is Masamune Asuka- as in _the _Masamune Asuka?" Kurobara-san shrieked with awe. "Damn, I gotta admit he looks really good with his _men _off. I could see why this magazine made him look like one of them _ikemen _idols like you see in those teen magazines. Man, I'm envious."

I only chuckled at his reaction, slightly shaking my head at the same time. "You're kidding, right Kurobara-san? That magazine may made him look like those _ikemen _idols that typical girls would gawk and scream like mad whenever they see their pictures, but even with an article that isn't related to Kendo itself doesn't mean that you already know him in terms of his personality and individuality overall."

"Now I'm curious to know what they wrote about him," he continued on by clicking on the link that lead us to the official site of that magazine and even directly to that feature.

"You're fascinated by Masamune Asuka-san?" I chortled softly.

"I may be this school's team captain this year, but I'm also one of the very few fans of him. Let's just say that in the beginning I wasn't really that serious with Kendo back in middle school but my parents encouraged me to join the program. It wasn't until last year's All-Japan High School Kendo Meet that I had the experience to watch his matches from the beginning to the end. I didn't get a chance to have a match with him but our school did face Ginyuri High at the third round. I did fight two of the Ginyuri guys but the third one defeated me easily with a _tsuki _strike. Masamune-san was the fifth player among the five and that defeat prevented me to have a chance to have a match with him."

"Ah, that's too bad," I said to him, still with the smile on my face. "But this year's meet is here in Fukuoka so you'll get to see Masamune-san and the rest of the Ginyuri boys again, so it's all good, right?"

Kurobara-san just chuckled and answered: "This would be hard of course. You're a Hakkinran student now but all of your closest friends are all at Ginyuri; not to mention the ever-awesome Masamune Asuka is also in your old school's Kendo team. Who are you going to root for?"

"Kurobara-san, I'll be rooting for the both of you. Hakkinran is my new school now so I should show some school pride, right? But I will also be rooting for Ginyuri, not just because of Masamune-san, but because all of my closest friends are in the Kendo team. My only female friend, Tachibana Kuriko-chan, is also the team manager, so she'll be here also. One of my friends at the Ginyuri said that Kuriko-chan was the best team manager they ever had since I left Ginyuri High for here. You know I used to be the team manager of that team also."

"I know, I can tell. You just had to be. I mean your father's even the coach of that champion team."

"I wish you guys and the Ginyuri guys the best of luck and I do hope that both schools do get far, at least at the quarterfinals."

"I'm glad to hear that, Miyakozuka," Kurobara-san bowed his head slightly at me with a smile. "I just wish our team manager would also have full spirit for our team."

At that moment I remembered what cousins Mei and Arisa were telling me about: the principal's daughter named Otori Himeko. Immediately my curiosity peaked because of the fact that she is one of your very many admirers from afar. As the cautious girl in love, I had to keep an eye on every girl who may have their eyes and minds towards you. We both promised that we would protect each other, and doing this is one of the ways I'm protecting you.

"Otori Himeko-san?" I asked curiously.

"You know her?" I shook my head.

"My cousins Mei and Arisa are on the same class as Otori-san, so that's how I got to know of her. I haven't met her in person yet, of course."

Right then I noticed Kurobara-san's eyes lowering and his expression suddenly turned upside down. Moments later, he whispered softly: "Himeko-chan doesn't really care about us, knowing we're not exactly at the high ranks in all of Japan. She only became team manager so she can have a chance to get to the nationals and then spot her _future love_..."

"Future love?"

"Your former team captain, Miyakozuka. The one who's on that magazine cover right now." I didn't want to think about this girl at this moment and I simply thought that she was just a fangirl who simply has a crush on you.

"I'm pretty sure that she's just a fan, just like many of his female fans," I said with a slight nervous laugh that followed. "I'm sure. Definitely."

"You don't know her, Miyakozuka. Being the principal's daughter she wants to use this advantage to fight her way to win his heart and refuses to let anything- or anyone—- stand in her way."

"Wow... that's some fighting spirit she has. I feel really bad for you guys." I really do. It made me wonder why the Hakkinran team decided to have Otori Himeko-san as the team manager in the first place if she was going to take advantage of the team to get close to you.

"Himeko-chan and I have been childhood friends for awhile now, you know," Kurobara-san began to open up. I quickly abandoned my researching and listened to what he had to say. "In fact I hoped that one day that we would be more than just being childhood friends at around this age, but it's hopeless now."

I wanted to cheer him up right then, but I still can't say to him that Otori Himeko-san won't have a chance with you because we're already together. I began to think of another way to lift his spirits up at this time. Few seconds later, I found my solution.

"Why don't we read that article together, Kurobara-san?"

"Eh? Even if it's not even about him as a Kendo fighter?"

"Well, the headlines mentioned love, right? Let's read that section!"

He scrolled all the way down until he found the subheading of the article titled _Masamune Asuka-kun __in Love_. He scooted his seat aside so we can both read the section together. I'm pretty sure you already received a copy of this magazine in your hands, so hopefully we expect that this article would bring positive messages to all your fans and admirers all over the country. The interview was more of a questionnaire so at least the article had more specific points rather than in something general.

There were a few of the sections that caught my eye and somehow made my heart flutter a bit:

_**Q: Do you believe in love at first sight?**_

_Yes._

_**Q: They say that Age 17 is the average age where a person finds his/her first- and true- love. Are you currently in love right now?**_

_Yes._

_**Q: Can you describe to us your ideal perfect girl?**_

_It's hard to explain if you want the full details. All I can say is that she's gentle and kind with a heart full of strength, courage and humility. Even I find her flaws attractive. She also accepts you for who you are altogether. Like me, she believes that there is no such thing as a perfect person. Perfection can only be defined from the eyes of others. I also don't believe in looking at appearances first or expectations based on what society thinks. I find a romantic relationship a whole lot more interesting if you expect the unexpected._

_**Q: Do you currently have a girlfriend right now?**_

_That question is the same as the "are you currently in love" question, don't you think? (^_^)_

_**Q: Would you date a fangirl?**_

_I think that it's easier to date someone who isn't a fan because you have a chance to talk about other things besides our personal interests or how wonderful I am in my sport and all the studies, interests and hobbies. I feel that if I ever date a fan, that fan is going to expect perfection coming from me. After all, fans only see what they see of me in front of their eyes in the beginning, not the real me when they finally have a chance to get to know me as a person._

_**Q: If you had a chance to set up a perfect date with the girl of your dreams, what would it be?**_

_I like staying home with home-cooked meals that we both cooked and prepared together. You may have the money in the world but cash value can never replace the true value of simplicity and the homemade. We'd be preparing our meal together in the kitchen, serve dinner ourselves on our table, eat together, even clean up together. I think that when you're truly in love you can't afford to waste a single second of that night not being with the one you love and that you would want to spend as much time as you can, making memories together that night and making memories together after that night._

_**Q: Do you have expectations when you do meet a girl you end up liking or fall in love with?**_

_There's still a lot of people who still have the mentality of guys doing nothing and the girls doing everything, which includes confessing their feelings for each other. There's also people who still live with the mentality of a good-looking guy and a good-looking girl being together, simply for the sake of being good-looking. We live in the 21st Century now where being equals with one another and doing things together only makes the bond between two people a whole lot stronger and closer than what people think. Like my answer to the other question, I find a relationship more interesting if I expect the unexpected, not just towards the girl but to both of us at the same time._

_**Q: Do you sometimes think that lovelife can also get in the way of your Kendo training and competing?**_

_That depends on the situation. In my case though, I got stronger, faster, a lot more focused in Kendo from the first time . Let's just say that the girl of my dreams is also strongly connected to Kendo itself. She is also a lot more strongly connected to the Ginyuri High Kendo Team, most especially._

_**Q: We interviewed some of your peers at the Ginyuri High Kendo Team before we began interviewing you. They often turn to you with advice on the sport itself, school and homework and even self-improvement advices. In terms of love, do you have any advice that you could give to all the guys out there?**_

_My father taught me when I was little: be honest and true about yourself. In other words, muster up your courage and be open to the girl you're in love with. Also, a particular teacher in training once gave me this piece of advice that is also helpful: all girls love to hear guys confess their feelings aloud. I thought that I had a difficult time understanding both advices at first, but then I realized later that I was plain scared all along. I may not be afraid of losing in Kendo, but I'm afraid of losing the one I love over anything other than rejection._

_Guys, don't be afraid to let the girl know your feelings for her. It would be a lot painful if you didn't do anything and learn later on that she felt the same for you when it's already too late than being rejected after you confess._

When I read those questions, somehow I began to feel what you felt when you answered these questions. In fact, I was thinking the same things whenever I'm with you, especially when we're alone in one room, trying to figure out what our next home-cooked meal that we can learn and make together. I couldn't forget your version of the Chikuzen-ni that you helped me make for Tousan's birthday, your refreshingly sweet and cute Fruits Parfait Love Mary, and most of all, your father's original fusion recipe of the Teppen (Top) Burger Curry dish. I also began to realize now that the only times that we seem to be alone together was at the kitchen, cooking up something really good and delicious, not just from us but also to our loved ones: our parents, the boys at the team, everyone.

After reading the entire section I noticed Kurobara-san's reaction. His eyes looked like it was directly magnetized towards the screen as if he was hypnotized.

"Kurobara-san? Are you alright?" I asked curiously, waving my hand in front of his eyes.

"Ah!" Right then he snapped back to reality. "Sorry about that, Miyakozuka. It's just that I'm quite surprised that Masamune-kun already has a girlfriend- that is, from my impression of this article, it seems he knows a lot about love. What do you think?"

I felt stunned immediately at first, not knowing the prompt words I have to give for my answer. Rather, I pretended that I was analyzing and contemplating the article; reading between the lines.

"Well, Kurobara-san...? I don't know about the girlfriend thing, but I think he's probably have been in love before but the girl doesn't return his feelings, you know? That kinda thing." I knew I was lying about you, Asuka. As far as what Tachibana-san told me about you back when I was still at Ginyuri High, you've never fallen in love or had a girlfriend before. In short, I'm your very first. I'm glad and honored to be your first as you are also my very first- and hopefully my last.

"Maybe, you do have a point," Kurobara-san chuckled. Then his expression became hopeful after his laugh. "I do wish it's true though."

"True? About what?"

"About Masamune-kun having a girlfriend. In that way I can have a chance to confess my feelings to Himeko-chan without any obstacles on the way." Immediately I burst in to laughter, but silent enough to not disturb everyone else throughout the computer area of the library.

"Perhaps," I said to him. "I mean, perhaps you're right. Maybe Masamune-san does have a girlfriend. I guess... um... for the sake of that girl's privacy he won't mention her name to the world. If that was the case, that means he's protecting her from all sorts of danger from the public when her name is revealed. I really find that sweet, that he's really being a true boyfriend to this... mysterious girlfriend." When I thought about what I said that time, I couldn't help but daydream of you again, the times you've saved my life, protected me from all sorts of trouble I've been to, and a whole lot more. Right then I found myself hard of breathing again.

"Eh? Miyakozuka?" I immediately heard Kurobara-san's voice again. "You're blushing all over! Are you in love yourself?"

"Er, I..." Once again I found myself stuck.

"Now you got me curious. Are you currently in love yourself?"

"M-me?" Immediately something worse came to my mind in this situation. I don't want Kurobara-san to get the wrong idea about me and that I should continue to be honest about myself, just to be sure that I don't end up leading people on to something that's not real.

"Okay Kurobara-san, you got me. I'm sorta... well, not sorta... I _am_... currently in love. Though I fear for the worst..."

"For the worst? Don't tell me, this guy you're in love with- from your old school?" I nodded slowly with a soft sigh afterwards.

"You know, Miyakozuka, I don't mean to sound rather stereotypical but I've never really heard of a situation where the team manager and the team captain of any school sports team, especially Kendo or any form of martial arts like Karate and Judo, who are not close to each other, even if they're just buddies. In addition, I've never heard of a situation where the team manager isn't secretly in love with the team captain and vice versa."

Kuriko-chan is the new team manager of the Ginyuri High team and she did tell me once that she looks up to you as an inspiration for her to be a better person and a better student, but at the same time she's also one of the very few girls at Ginyuri High who doesn't have a crush on you. Besides, I don't think Tachibana-san wouldn't be happy if his little sister would start falling for the guy with the same name as the hero of his _Love-Tic_ manga series, right?

"Well, I wouldn't say that happens all the time," I countered his statement. "There could be possible chances that the team manager may be secretly in love with one of the team members and not necessarily the team captain, or there could be a possible chance that the team manager may be secretly in love with another boy who isn't in the Kendo team but is a close friend to one of the members and that she only became team manager just to impress that guy."

But on the other hand, Kurobara-san was also correct with that stereotype. You are the team captain and I was the team manager, even if it was temporary. Look what happened to us now.

"My father is the Ginyuri High Kendo team's coach, which is the main reason why I became team manager back then," I began. "I made friends with everyone in the team including the team captain himself. I have to admit though that my father is closer to Masamune-san than I am, so I can't really say that I know a lot about his personal life. If I were to get to know him more, I would rather be someone who becomes closer to him than relying on my father to fish some info about his team's best fighter. In fact, it'd be a whole lot better if he was the one who would open to me voluntarily, knowing that I can be trusted."

Forgive me for lying about our relationship, Asuka. I'm still not quite ready to let the entire world of us just yet. I also want to protect you too. I don't want people to hate on you now because of that girl you were talking about in that article.

Kurobara-san gave a nod at me. "You really are something, Miyakozuka. Himeko-chan used to be like you when we were younger, always friendly and open with everything. Now she treats me like I'm from the lower levels of Kendo simply because I didn't have the style and strength- or even the good looks- as Masamune-kun. I mean, she was never interested in Kendo in the first place but I didn't have a problem with that, but in all honesty, just seeing her as this year's team manager somewhat irritates me. Instead of actually supporting our efforts in training so many hours to be prepared for the upcoming meet, she berates us by comparing and contrasting the entire team to Masamune-kun by himself." At that point, obviously the Hakkinran Team has internal problems that they need to resolve or else they would have a hard time advancing themselves through the meet if they don't get themselves in order.

We decided to drop the subject and the chatting and went back to our source-searching for our project, up until the end of the class.

As promised after school, I headed back to the Home Ec room to finish my cake. I only had one ingredient left on the batter and then I'll be mixing it until everything is blended and dissolved. I was tempted to ask Inaba-sensei if I can use the electic mixer instead, but right then I remembered your advice in terms of cooking. Electric mixers make the procedure faster, but mixing the batter by hand from the bottom to the top makes it a lot more authentic. If you think about it from the middle class point of view that the rich would have all the fanciest appliances and electronics that would make their lives a lot easier, but the son of the Principal of Ginyuri High? You loved doing everything by hand.

While I was mixing the batter I slightly shifted my eyes forward to the desk where Inaba-sensei was chatting with someone on her cellphone. Moments later she hung up and then reached down to pick up a magazine. Unexpectedly she squealed from out of the blue, but I didn't want to look to see why she squealed about. Once again I heard the tone from the dialing of her phone. Some moments later the teacher squealed again, only this time, your name was mentioned once again. Sigh.

I took another glance to see how on earth this teacher knew about you when I spotted the cover of the magazine that she was holding. It was the same picture of you that we saw from the online version of that magazine that Kurobara-san and I were reading during our research period. She began chatting and gossiping with her friend over the phone about the article, primarily towards the love portion of your interview. She even had the nerve to complain that the interviewer should've asked you if you were open to date a girl slightly older than you.

For some reason, Yumeko-sensei came to my mind. Sure, it was obvious that she was also eyeing on you, but with Tonomine-san's transfer, she now couldn't decide between the two of you. Still though, Yumeko-sensei was an awesome, dedicated teacher. I learned a lot from her and I got along with her well at the same time.

After the batter was finished, I poured the batter in to the round pan. I even made sure that I greased it first with the cooking spray and a bit of flour before I did that. I placed the pan inside the oven, leaving it for about forty minutes, as the instructions stated. The batter though, I decided to use your method of imagining the taste and the smell and followed my instincts.

You are one living recipe book, Asuka. I'm very sure that I'll be receiving a lot of you and one day I will be an accomplished cook, just like you. I can't wait for that day to happen.

I began cleaning up the utensils, making sure they were in order while I waited for the cake to be done. I washed the ones that I didn't need anymore and then brought up the tools for the finishing touches- the icing and all that good stuff. Once I got myself prepared while still waiting for the cake to be finished in the oven, I heard you calling my name.

"Ryo-chan, are you related to this Miyakozuka Takeshi-san, as mentioned in this magazine here?" I did not expect her to suddenly begin a conversation with me right after the trouble we had earlier during class.

"He's my father," I answered promptly and truthfully. "Why do you ask?"

She then opened the magazine and showed me the article about you and Tousan's name at the _Masamune Asuka-kun on Kendo _section. She looked at me in disbelief at first, and if that was the case, I opened my cellphone and showed a recent photo of myself and Tousan during one of the team's weekend training sessions. The teacher looked closer at the photo, and then pointed at a random spot.

"Is that... could it be...? No way!" Inaba-sensei shrieked again as I looked at the photo. Where were you pointing at, I asked her. She pointed at the space behind and between Tousan and me. I didn't realize until she pointed at me that you even got in to the picture.

"Yes," I nodded at her. "The guy on the article. Masamune Asuka-san."

"So you know Masamune-kun in person?"

"I was team manager of the Ginyuri High Kendo Team before I transferred here at Hakkinran High. My father and I are inseparable when it comes to community work, and because of his influence and convincing as a coach and a proud police officer, I became the team manager, helping and aiding my father and his dedicated fighters from refreshments to snacks to simple First Aid."

"Including Masamune-kun himself?" I wanted to roll my eyes at that point but decided not to cause anymore trouble with the teacher. Of course, I said to myself. That includes you, team captain!

"He is my father's favorite, you know. I really didn't have much of a choice but to get to know him, along with the rest of the team. In addition, Masamune-san is the team captain, so whenever my father's absent I have to report to him." I also had to be careful with what I had to answer to the teacher. My instincts are already telling me that she was going to dig up more information about you. I can already tell even just by the way she looked at me.

Inaba-sensei grabbed a stool and sat at the side of the table and then began a conversation with me. "So, how's Masamune-kun like as a person?"

I shrugged my shoulders slightly and answered her: "He's just like any other Kendo fighter- stoic yet humble, tough but giving, you know... a true leader."

"No, I don't mean that, I mean as a person. You know... the Masamune-kun outside the Kendojo?"

"Um... well... his grades are pretty much flawless. He's smart, very studious, and he speaks three languages!" Okay, I went a little overboard about the third language as you only know Japanese and English, unless you've got other secrets that I'm still unaware of now.

"You don't know exactly what I mean with that question, do you Ryo-chan?"

Playing dumb with the teacher had to be the biggest embarrassment I had to do, but it wasn't as if I had a choice in this case. "Not really, Sensei."

"Is he approachable? And how many girl friends does he have? I bet he has plenty- most of them are either cute or pretty too- and he's probably having a hard time on which girl he would choose to become his girlfriend, don't you think?" Right then the teacher giggled like the girls in our homeroom class who couldn't help but to blush and giggle when they see you.

"Well, I don't know anything about his personal life, Sensei, but I don't think he's the type of guy who's got plenty of girl friends like that. As far as I know, my father said that I'm the only girl he talks to regularly. He mostly hangs out with his teammates. He prioritizes Kendo more over girls." That I know is a fact.

The oven beeped, signaling that the baking time is over. When I brought out the pan carefully I could smell the sweet and pleasant scent of the angel food cake. At least the cake itself wasn't a disaster. I still have yet to decorate it with the icing and the likes. I thought I had all the time in the world to finish the decoration but the teacher advised that she has an appointment later in the afternoon, meaning I had to make the final presentation as simple and as quick as possible.

I used one of your decoration tips where you use a ridged sharp edge to comb through the sides of the iced cake to have that rippled effect. Then with the green, blue, pink and yellow icings I made small little flowers on them. It didn't look like a flower garden this time like the first cake that you helped me bake back at Ginyuri High, but it'll definitely do. The teacher took a sample size and then critiqued my cake.

"It's quite delicious," she said. "Not the most delicious angel food cake I've ever tasted, but decent. I think you can do a lot better in the future."

I received an 89% for the cake, but it seemed I won some admiration points from the teacher. What happened earlier during class became nothing but a memory now. After we parted, Mei and Arisa were waiting for me at the patio area of the school, where they too had a copy of that magazine that featured you in it.

Once we got out of the school gates, Mei decided to take us to downtown to hang out at the malls, stop by for some dessert, and also decide to visit the venue of the Kendo meet, at the Marine Messe Arena. First we went to the mall and at the fashion shops. The cousins thought that I looked rather pale-looking that maybe that if I find a guy I end up liking that "love" can bring color on to my face or something like that.

We had crepes and boba drinks for refreshments and sat at the shaded patio table near the crepe shop. Though the skies looked depressingly grayish blue, good thing it wasn't raining. In fact I prayed that it won't rain because I would feel a lot sad. You won't be standing next to me while I have my umbrella open to shield the two of us under the same roof.

Mei and Arisa couldn't stop raving about hot, handsome and cool you look on those magazine photos. They even went from describing your overall looks towards the details, such us your eyes, the smoothness of your skin, and even your perfectly-shaped kissable lips (according to their description anyway). Like many of the females I've come across school the entire day, even the cousins got confused on the part where you said you're currently in love when it didn't exactly state if you were going through a one-sided love or that you are also currently dating with someone you're currently in love with.

Inside I felt like I just had to tell them your real status, but at the same time I don't want them to think ill of me knowing that they would accuse me of lying and that I would be saying them these things just to rub it off their faces. Like you said at our phone conversation last time that if they really want to know your real status that they should ask you directly.

"You'll come with me to the All-Japan High School Kendo Meet next weekend right?" I joined in the cousins' conversation, though it wasn't exactly on the same subject as their current talks right now.

"Hm?" Mei raised an eyebrow right at me. "Well, for sure you'll have backstage access to the Ginyuri Team since your dad will be there- and Masamune Asuka-kun will be there too!" Right then the two giggled like fangirls in love once they realized that thanks to our family relations that they have bigger chances of meeting you in person.

"Well, they'll also going to use the family dojo also to do their week-long training before the tournament begins on the weekend, so at the same time the team will be sleeping over at Jiisan's place too." Again the two shrieked in excitement that they even decided to visit Jiisan more often, not because they now have the heart to take shifts in nursing Jiisan, but the reason was already obvious.

"My gosh, I've never imagined that _the _Masamune Asuka-kun would be staying at Jiisan's place for the entire week!" Arisa continued to squeal with her body already shaking as if she was about to faint at that spot. "I mean, think about it Ryo! Masamune Asuka-kun in Jiisan's place with you for the entire week!"

"Why are you hyping it for Ryo, Arisa?" Mei giggled. "Ryo's used to seeing Masamune-kun on a daily basis when she was still back at her old school, so I'm sure this is probably just another school week for her, right Ryo?"

"Well, you're right Mei, but that doesn't mean that I'm not excited to see him, the boys and Tousan here in Fukuoka," I answered promptly along with a shy laugh. "I do miss Tousan and the entire team, you know. It wasn't like all the other schools that I often moved since I was little where it would take me over a month to actually make new friends. I have to admit that once things are alright with Jiisan's health that I plan to move back to Tokyo and to Ginyuri High one day."

Mei scooted herself next to me and patted me on the shoulder. "I know you're family and all and we're glad to have you here, but maybe it's best that you go back to Tokyo and Ginyuri High. I mean, even if you were at Ginyuri for a short time, your dad's there. Your closest, most treasured friends you've met in your whole entire life are all at Ginyuri High, Ryo!"

"Masamune Asuka-kun is also at Ginyuri High too!" Arisa just had to mention your name again. I even expected it milliseconds after Mei's statement to me.

"Well yeah, him too!" Mei gently nudged my side and then winked at me.

"H-hey, what's the winking and the nudging about, Mei?" I asked curiously. Immediately she reached inside her bag and then showed me the latest tankoubon of the _Love-Tic_ manga. "What about _Love-Tic_?"

"You know, it just occurred to me last night while I was re-reading the beginning till the latest, Ryo," Mei began her new statement with that sly grin on her face. "How is it that our destined lovers in this beautiful sweet story happen to have the same name as you and and the ever-so-hot Masamune-kun? I mean if this is seriously coincidence then Sachihana Jewel-sensei must be a psychic matchmaker in disguise!"

I can't let Mei and Arisa know about Tachibana-san being the mysterious yet gifted artist and storyteller behind _Love-Tic_. I also can't let those two know that he was actually basing his characters after you and me. I need to respond to what Mei said somehow without giving them any accidental hints.

"Maybe Sachihana Jewel-sensei is actually a psychic matchmaker in disguise!" Mei went on with her theory. "Maybe right now you're just- Kendo colleagues- but maybe in the near future right after high school you and Masamune-kun would end up together... even get married, have kids, and live happily ever after!" Immediately I found myself completely speechless.

"Aww Mei, but what about the hundreds and thousands and millions of girls around Japan praying and yearning for Masamune Asuka-kun?" Arisa joined in the conversation. I still couldn't open my mouth and give a prompt reply because right now my heart is throbbing like rapid taiko drums and my respiratory system is in dire need of an oxygen tank.

"You know, I wonder if the end of _Love-Tic_ would have a kiss scene between Asuka-kun and Ryo-chan?" Immediately I can declare myself dead right when Mei had to mention of a kiss scene in _Love-__Tic_. Then again, many shoujo manga ending scenes does involve kiss scenes, so I wouldn't be surprised if Tachibana-san/Sachihana Jewel-sensei do draw a kiss scene between the two characters- you and me- near the end of the series.

Immediately I felt goosebumps slightly rising from my arms when my mind suddenly created a sparkling scene that only had you and me in it, facing one another with our eyes directly towards each other. You were slightly bending down to reach me due to your towering height and both of us were slowly closing our eyes. And then reality came back to me and I found myself blushing, covering my cheeks quickly.

"Oh my gosh, Ryo- don't tell me you're thinking about it!" Mei giggled with a slight teasing on the way she laughed.

"What's this? Our sweet and naïve Ryo thinking about a _kissing scene _between her and Masamune-kun- in real life?" I heard Arisa giggling along with Mei regarding the whole kissing bit.

"Okay, we heard form Jiisan that you already have a special someone from the Ginyuri Kendo Team that somehow made us think it's impossible for you to be one of the girls who would fall crazily in love with him with just one look. But why are we now having a slight hint that this special someone of yours may be Masamune-kun himself?"

Keeping in mind what you said on your last phone call, the part where you said that you would do all the talking when someone asks you about your lovelife, or rather us, I continued to keep my mouth zipped. "I don't know how you would come up with a theory like that about me, Mei."

"You're not a very good liar, Ryo," Mei answered again with more giggles. "Masamune-kun is the team captain of the Ginyuri High Kendo Team, right? That means he and your dad the coach are really close, possibly not just because of Kendo or that he's your dad's favorite fighter, but as friends- like father and son!"

"Or like, maybe your dad would be like his father away from home or something like that right?" Arisa excitedly blurted out her question. More or less she is right about you, but I'm really happy that you and Tousan have been getting along very well. You have no idea how grateful Tousan can be for your undeniable manliness and your kindness and friendship to me, but I guess by now you probably already know that.

"Or, or, what if Tousan is already preparing Masamune-kun for a potential _miai _with you, Ryo!" Once again Arisa continued to babble while probably daydreaming of a _miai_ between Tousan and me and you and your mother. I'm quite surprised that there are still teenagers in this country who still think the _miai_ still exists in this modern world and are still applicable to some people.

I don't believe in the _miai _custom. Tousan doesn't believe in the _miai _custom either. I think that _miai _customs are cruel and meaningless and selfish to those who enforce it. While thinking about the term, that also reminded me of something that your mother said to me after my cake-baking final exam with you.

You were meeting with an important business partner regarding an engagement, she said to me on that day. I admit now that I was in complete shock to hear that, that your family would actually go through the whole _miai _bit just for the sake of business and that you were actually going to go through it.

Now I'm beginning to realize about the day that Tachibana-san warned me that you were being kidnapped by an evil syndicate who wants to conquer the world and now I'm worried already. Could this business partner that your mother spoke about somehow threatened your family business and somehow there's blackmail involved that suddenly involved you in to getting engaged to someone from their organization? Now I'm really, truly scared.

The crazy gossiping about me finally ended when Arisa's cellphone rang and was asked by her mother to get home quickly for some kind of an emergency. We decided to head home after finishing up our desserts and not proceed to explore the Marine Messe Arena as we planned.

After dinner, I had a chance to bring Jiisan to his futon in his bedroom. He was having arthritis on his left knee joint and wanted to lie down and elevate his leg up to ease the pain of his knee. He had Kanna-basan contact the local chiropractor or a physical therapist to aid him with the knee arthritis to have a house visit tomorrow and take a look at his condition.

"I'm finished with all my homework for today so I'll be your nurse for tonight," I said to Jiisan, all ready with the First Aid kit and other home remedy necessities when needed. "Jiisan, maybe we should call the doctor first before we have a chiropractor come over tomorrow? Maybe he has some suggested medications that you can take with that arthritis of yours."

"Feh," Jiisan smirked while slowly positioning himself on his futon. "I'm taking several pills all at once three times a day, I don't need another pill. I miss eating a good home-cooked meal without the pills."

"Jiisan, don't be stubborn," I warned him, accompanied by a soft chuckle. "You and Tousan can be really bullheaded sometimes when it comes to these things. Sometimes chiropractic medicine may not be the answer you know."

"Good old-fashioned medicine is still effective you know. Don't always rely on modern medicine all the time. Sometimes both in combination still works. Besides, I'm very happy and content with my life right now and all the things that's going on. With that being said, there is one more thing that I hope would happen before I die."

"Really, Jiisan? I thought you said you're happy and content right now?"

"is there someone you're in love with, Ryo?" Immediately I found myself speechless again, however I didn't realize that my face was turning red again. "What's with the silence, child? Well, with the face all red like that I can already see that you are."

Knowing my grandfather since childhood, there was no use hiding anything from him. Just by looking at me he already knew that something was really up with me, anytime.

"Yes, Jiisan."

"Hm? Yes on...?"

"There is... someone I'm in love with, Jiisan."

Jiisan then flashed a smile right then. It was the first time he smiled right at me when no one else was around. He had a doubtful impression when I announced to him that I was going to move here to Fukuoka when I learned of his condition. Ever since Kaasan died, family became a priority to me.

"Who's the lucky boy, Ryo?"

"You'll meet him this weekend when he, Tousan and the rest of the Ginyuri High Kendo Team arrive here-"

"Ah, so the lucky boy is a Kendo warrior then!" Right then, Jiisan chuckled in delight. At this point he looked like one of those fangirls back at Ginyuri High who loved to gossip about other people involved with you. Right then it made me shake in nervousness. "A real man indeed."

I couldn't help but blush, thinking of all the good praises other people say about you in front of me. The way Jiisan expressed his reaction, even if I didn't have to mention your name, sounded like he already approved of you.

"He's the best Kendo fighter I've ever seen, Jiisan. It's hard to describe but- he's just simply amazing. His teammates look up to him a lot and rely on him towards leadership, motivation and devotion to the sport and Tousan has so much complete trust and reliability on him in the name of the team. The entire school look up to him as inspiration in doing well in studies and even with their hobbies and activities too. And despite of all the accomplishments he made, he still remained humble, caring and kind to everyone, which makes him a lot more likable."

Jiisan slowly lifted himself and sat up. It looked like he was in lesser pain now than he was before.

"You've really become a real, refined young lady, Ryo. Don't mind your father's brash thoughts about you being a man. Was he your inspiration that made you become who you are now?"

I wasn't sure how to reply to that, but I have to admit that I got better at my cooking skills and baking skills and even cleaning also. Still, I know I have a lot of things to learn and be good at, just like you said after my "baking final exam."

"He still is my inspiration to become a better person, Jiisan," I said to him humbly with no nonsense. "I wish people around would learn and appreciate him for who he is as a person, as well as his hobbies and interests outside of Kendo. I wish that he wouldn't be conscious about his hobbies and interests in front of the public. I wish he would realize how much he's influenced so many people who know about his hidden talents. Me, our friend Tachibana-san, even the teachers. My father also included."

"He's a man, Ryo," Jiisan replied, slowly moving his hand to pat on my shoulder. "Real men always make their own decision on what's right for them, or what they feel is right for them. I'm sure he has a reason why he would not share the things he love to the world other than Kendo. As long as he's getting along by in life and not get in to trouble, as long as he remains his true humble self and not be selfish or rude to others, that's all that counts." I sighed softly and then nodded in agreement.

"Ryo," he paused for awhile and then called my name.

"Jiisan?" He then flashed another smile.

"I just hope this boy you're in love with has a better personality than your father."

"Jiisan!" Right then, both grandfather and granddaughter share a laugh at the latter statement. "You know my father more than I do, being his father, Jiisan. I think you will be the judge of that."

"I look forward to meet this fearless warrior whom you're in love with then, Ryo. I really do. Maybe I can learn something new from him."

"Thanks, Jiisan."

From then on, along with Kanna-bachan bringing in some refreshments such as a tray of _sencha _tea and continued on with our grandfather-granddaughter conversation. We haven't had these types of conversations since I was little and he used to live with us. It was just like the good old times again.

When it was bedtime, I did the usual wash-up routine before I slipped on my PJ's and crawled underneath the comforter of my bed. I reached for my cellphone at my sidetable, which was currently charging because I was close to running out the power of my battery. I saw a message indicator saying that I have two email so I went to open it.

Before I went to meet up with Mei and Arisa, Kurobara-san and I exchanged phone numbers. His email was the latest right after yours, so I opened his first:

_Miyakozuka,_

_You probably heard about this by now, but Himura-sensei announced to us during practice earlier that your old school's Kendo team will be having a mock tournament against us on Wednesday or Thursday next week. Being the captain of our school Kendo team I was placed as the final leg._

_I'm afraid that I may be facing Masamune Asuka-kun for the first time during this mock tournament. Pretty ironic since both of us have been reading about him and talking about him earlier in class today. I feel honored and hyped, but at the same time I'm a little intimidated._

_Himura-sensei and a few of my teammates watched last year's All-Japan High School Kendo Meet on DVD and I saw the final individuals match between Masamune-kun and Kinbara High Kendo Team's team captain, Tonomine Hajime-kun. Both of them were really aggressive and serious no-nonsense when they go for their targets. The rest of the team felt rather intimidated with just Tonomine-kun alone, even if he lost to Masamune-kun in that match._

_I know this may sound like I'm cheating, but do you, as an amateur Kendo practitioner, have some advice regarding fighting against Masamune-kun? Even just one tip would be good enough._

_From,  
>Kurobara Koichi<em>

To be honest, Kurobara-san, I really can't describe each individual's skills since I haven't really seen how every member of the team go through their matches, not even on training. In fact, I really don't know what kind of advice or tip that I can give you regarding your mock matches against the Ginyuri High team except for one thing...

_Kurobara-san,_

_Tonomine-san is no longer at Kinbara High. He'll be fighting alongside Asuka-san as a member of the Ginyuri High team. I also know him personally, as he's the second student to transfer in to our homeroom class just three weeks after I transferred to Ginyuri High. Asuka-san and I sit next to each other at homeroom, while Tonomine-san sat behind Asuka-san._

_I'm still not familiar with every fighter in your team, but you may want to talk to Himura-sensei about the players that he chose for the five legs of the team. Tonomine-san has the first leg of the Ginyuri High team, with Asuka-san being the final leg, same position as you._

_You've already seen last year's match between Asuka-san and Tonomine-san on DVD earlier, so I guess you guys should be familiar on how these guys are when they step in to the ring._

_-Miyakozuka Ryo_

After I sent my reply, I finally opened yours. Somehow deep inside my heart really twinged big time when the honorific stem next to my name no longer exist.

Now I feel that without the honorifics anymore, I feel so close and a lot more intimate with you now. I couldn't help but smile, even if it's something so small. I guess this must be how it's like to be an average Japanese teenage girl in love with a guy who feels the same way.

_Ryo,_

_I've been staying really late in school these past few days and been going to school really early also, right before the gates officially open. Kaasan and the school board funded new equipment for the team for the upcoming meet a few weeks ago and they just arrived today, so I'm helping your dad inspect them before we can put them to use. Tachibana and Kuriko-chan (being the team manager) also spent some time after school to help out with the inspections also, as well as Ariake, Isono, Hashimoto, Nakajima, and (surprisingly) Tonomine._

_Speaking of Tonomine, he's still hellbent on defeating me at the individuals, but at the same time, it was the first time that I actually look forward to that particular match against him. We're both aiming for the final match at the individuals as part of our team spirit, if you call it that way. We both want to advance all the way to the finals where we can face each other. The Ginyuri spirit bug must have bit him already, and even if he was seriously hungry for that championship trophy and defeat me, he also realized that in the name of our school and our teammates, if both of us make it in that final match, Ginyuri will dominate this year's meet, both individual and team. Win-win situation._

_The entire team, especially your dad and me, still wish you're still here with us. We miss having you as our team manager, although Kuriko-chan is doing well being our new team manager, still, it's not the same. Kuriko-chan also misses you too and even wished that it'd be really cool if we had two team managers instead of one, as she was getting used to the team manager role. The guys got along with her easily, and that's a good thing._

_I'm seriously looking forward to our Fukuoka trip this Saturday. Really am. I'm really looking forward to meeting your relatives- your grandfather and your aunts and the cousins you mentioned who are also Love-Tic fans. Tachibana would be seriously flattered for sure!_

_Hope you're doing well at your new school. I'm still at the kendojo right now taking a break from the equipment inspection. So far they're looking really nice and shiny and the school logo makes the body gear sturdy, light and brand-new, just like how we prefer. If you do reply to me around this time I'll be sure to reply to you when I get home (that is, if I still got the energy to stay up a bit longer before I retire to bed)._

_For now, have a goodnight, sweet angel._

_-Asuka_

Once again I couldn't help myself but smile, cuddling my cellphone against my chest as if it was a love letter written on paper. Somehow this hard of breathing feeling inside was also influencing my mind in to doing something I've never done before. Without knowing it immediately I got up and opened my window. Even if the wind was rather chilly, that didn't stop me from screaming out the words I wanted to scream out to the night sky.

"I love you, Masamune Asuka-san!" I shouted out from the top of my lungs like there was no tomorrow. I know it was very uncharacteristic for me to do something like that, but somehow it felt really good. At that point, I'm no longer afraid of what people may think of me.

In fact, I'm no longer afraid to let people now that there was no other boy who could make my heart twinge and throb like the way you do, Asuka.

Just two more days left until you, Tousan and the rest of the Ginyuri High Kendo team arrive here at Fukuoka. I'll make sure I get up early and go with Kanna-bachan and Noriko-bachan to the airport to pick you guys up. I want to be the first person that you, Tousan and the rest of you guys see once you arrive at the airport lobby.

We'll see each other again after one week of being apart from each other, Asuka. I'll be having sweet dreams of you when I sleep tonight.

* * *

><p><span><strong>VOCABS<strong>

**tsuki –** Kendo technique: thrust to the throat. Because this is a rather dangerous strike if it wasn't performed correctly (can cause major injury to the neck), the _tsuki _strike is restricted to _dan_ level kendo fighters. There's no colored belt rankings in Kendo, however a _dan_ level fighter in Kendo is equivalent to a blackbelt fighter in other martial arts, such as Karate, Taekwondo, etc.

_((**NOTE: **In the live-action TV version of Otomen, the **tsuki** strike is both Asuka's and Tonomine's strongest moves when they are in the ring; however in Asuka's case, he only uses the tsuki strike on opponents who are almost close to his height, otherwise he uses the **men **(head) strike on opponents shorter than him))_

**men** – headgear/helmet used in Kendo. It is also a Kendo technique: strike on the head.

**Miai** – Japanese-style arranged marriage custom that has been practiced since the ancient times. No one really practices _miai_ in Japan anymore today, unless if you're from the rich/upper class (or possibly from the old-world countryside) who still lives by old-time values that are now replaced by "Western"/liberal values.

**SIDENOTES**

Kendo tournaments vary by level or by system. In some tournaments, _kata _(pattern exercises) competitions are included, but for the very major ones, like on the national level or even international level, they only have sparring/fencing matches in four divisions: men's individual, men's team competition, women's individual and women's team competition. More information about Kendo can be found on Wikipedia (that includes the rules of the sport, equipment, techniques, history, etc.).

_**Otomen** © 2006-2011 Aya Kanno/Hakusensha. Live-action TV series © 2009 FTV._


	4. Chapter 3

**A FEARLESS WARRIOR'S FIRST KISS**

_An Otomen (Live-Action TV Series) Fanfic_

* * *

><p><em><strong>AUTHOR'S NOTE:<strong> This entire fanfic is based on the **live-action TV series **that was released on Japanese TV back in 2009. I started reading the manga itself just recently and noticed many differences but otherwise the same storyline and concepts. I'm more familiar with the TV series so I'm basing this entire fic beginning from the ending of final episode._

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 3<strong>

**Asuka Masamune **(Tokyo)

_The night before the flight to Fukuoka..._

"_Asuka-san, you're cute._

_Whenever I see you, you make me want to protect you."_

Last summer, you said you wanted to protect me.

That same summer, I also fell in love with you.

And the more that I see your flaws reveal in front of my eyes, knowing you're giving it all to make things right, the more that I want to protect you in return. With that, I also wanted to get closer to you, more than any other guy should. I may sound selfish for saying this, but somehow, I believe in fate, and fate spoke to me within that among all the girls who have been eying on me for the longest time (as I was told anyway) that you and I are meant to be.

Ryo, no matter what everyone says, you're the perfect _Yamato Nadeshiko_ to me. Instead of telling everyone how wonderful you are, I decided to show you to the world that even the clumsiest of the clumsy can be that ideal Japanese girl to the eyes of those who can see you both inside and out.

I may have many rivals and tough competition when it comes to Kendo in all aspects, which was expected, but knowing that as long as I'm having fun while giving my all to advance to wherever my skills and fighting spirit can take me, I'm completely satisfied. Even if I lose to a match, whether if it was in training or in an actual tournament, it also tells me that anyone in the sport, no matter how strong or weak they may be, can be a number one fighter in the entire country, even if it's only for a year.

People tell me that I'm every girl's dream guy, but that's because I'm trying to live up to my mother's expectations, wishes, and of course, my promise to her- to be the manliest man of all Japan, to be the true _Nihon Danshi _in this modern time where everyone is liberated to be who they want to be (I wish I had that kind of liberation too while being this young). It wasn't my intention to attract girls to me, but somehow fate decided this for me. Like you, I don't have any experiences in love and romance either, and because of that I often have to get advice from the school's biggest player, a guy named Tachibana Juta, before I can make my move. Surprisingly, miraculously somehow, Tachibana was always right, one way or the other.

Somehow though my habit of reading various shoujo manga comics, especially _Love-Tic_, taught me a lot about how it feels like to be attached to the one you love. It seems that we've done so many things together since we've met. We cooked meals together, baked cakes together, even planned some things together for the Kendo team, studied together, worked in a part-time job together, walked home together, and even shared one umbrella together when the rain came to shower us.

With that in mind, I can't afford to have competition with other guys over you. In fact I was a little scared when you transferred in my homeroom class when all the guys including Tachibana began to eye on you, but as fate decided that we've met the day before school and at that time I wanted to somewhat brag to all the guys that I saw you first and I claim you as the girl who captured my heart and prayed that you would let me capture yours in return. I have to admit that I really feared for the worst when you told me that you were leaving Tokyo for Fukuoka to take care of your bedridden grandfather, right at the same time as Kaasan making me go through this whole _miai _thing with a potential business partner for my family's company, just for the sake of business.

I don't know what on earth Tachibana told you when you came to that engagement ceremony and _rescued _me from some _evil syndicate aiming to rule the world_. I guess that meant that you also didn't know about what I was going through at that time. I hope that once I get there to Fukuoka that I'll have a chance to tell you what exactly happened on that day. As my girlfriend, you deserve to know.

What a love story we have, don't you think, Ryo? It's usually the guy who would come to rescue the girl from being forced to be married, and yet the other way around happened. It's even made in to a shoujo manga series too. Then again, as long as the entire fanbase of _Love-Tic_ doesn't know that it's actually _based on a true story_, then all the more that we are happy, especially for Sachihana Jewel-san.

Right now, Shihan- your father, that is- invited the entire team to sleep over at your place so that we can all go to the airport together and that no one gets left behind by the time we wake up very early in the morning. It was a good thing also because Kaasan had to travel up in Hokkaido for a business trip with some colleagues on that day so I was free to do the things that I can do for the team besides training them. Even up till now though, many of the guys in the team still don't know my _real self_, that being an otomen, except your father, Tachibana and Kuriko-chan, and Tonomine. Still though, the last thing that I ever want to happen is for Kaasan to find out about my so-called _other half_.

Kaasan approves of you and me, Ryo, but she can never approve of me loving cooking, baking, sewing, reading shoujo manga, eating sweets, dessert, stuffed animals and anything else cute, sparkly and feminine. Truthfully told, I do miss my mother's happy self when my father was still around. Maybe when the right time comes that I'll do what I can to search for my father and bring him back home. Maybe then Kaasan would approve of me like she did when I was a kid- before Tousan left us to live out in the world with this _new half_.

Dinner came and your father requested for me to take charge of the kitchen so we have a good home-cooked meal for the boys. I'm still conscious about this so I convinced Tachibana and Kuriko-chan to aid me in the kitchen to make it look like that Kuriko-chan is the real chef while Tachibana and I were just the assistants.

We need more girls who regularly hang out and do support work for the Kendo team, Tachibana once joked. The problem with this was that both of us only see you and Kuriko-chan as the only two capable girls who can fit those roles properly.

Then again, Kuriko-chan always wanted to learn how to make Katsudon, her favorite dish. For that, we'll be having Katsudon for dinner, not just because it's her request, but to also bring the best luck for us when we enter and compete at this year's All-Japan High School Kendo Meet in two weeks. It was indeed the perfect time after all.

"Asuka-senpai, thank you so much!" Kuriko-chan cheered happily once she and Tachibana wore their aprons while I was busy taking out the ingredients that we recently bought from the groceries. Your father had to take care of some things at the police station at this night, which was why he wanted me, the team captain, to look after the boys after a long, strenuous training day that we went through right after school today.

"Not a problem, Kuriko-chan," I answered in return, just the usual smile that I give to others who show appreciation with the things I do for them. "Let's divide the tasks so it'll be a whole lot faster when we prepare them. We've got a whole team of hungry stomachs waiting for their dinner."

"Good idea!" Tachibana snapped his fingers with that usual player-like grin on his face. "Man, reminds me of the good old days when Ryo-chan used to be here with us. Remember that awesomest _Teppen Burger Curry_ that you made for the Gin-1 event last month? It's not the same anymore because Ryo-chan isn't with us anymore..."

"Why don't you shut up, Juta?" Kuriko-chan glared right at her older brother. Sometimes it made me wonder what kind of a relationship these two siblings have. Sometimes I'd hear Kuriko-chan call him _Oniichan_ respectively, and then at other times she'd just call him by his first name as if they were buddies or that she doesn't have that much respect for him. Then again, I wouldn't know how it feels like to have a sibling. You and I were both the only children with no siblings after all. How ironic was that.

"You oughta be happy that you've got a team manager who was willing and able to take care of our awesome Kendo team, you know that Juta? I mean, this entire Kendo team can be really picky with their team managers, you know? I know lots of girls who have been itching to become this team's manager but very few can ever be a trusted team manager. I mean look what happened when that crazy cutesy teacher became your manager that one time..."

Before things get worse between the two siblings- and I really don't like it when people fight while we're in the kitchen preparing food to feed the hungry mouths of our fighters- I decided to join in.

"I'm sorry about that, Kuriko-chan," I apologized. After all, I'm the one who chooses and approves who gets to be team manager and Moematsu-sensei pretty much volunteered myself to be the team manager back then. "Ryo- Miyakozuka-san- got stuck with her at Home Ec when she couldn't sew an _ideal doll_ and had to stay after school to redo it again on that day. I had no choice but to have her as our manager that day."

"Oh God," I noticed the younger Tachibana roll her eyes. "That has gotta be the worst day ever, with all those idiots following that cutesy teacher all around school like they're a bunch of _Hachi_ clones. Worst, worst day ever!"

"Don't fret over it now, Kuriko-chan," I said, giving a slight chuckle at her reaction. "You're the team manager now and I'm sure you can do a lot better in taking care of the boys and everything else."

"Thanks, Asuka-senpai. At least you're one of the very few who appreciates all the things I've been doing for you guys- unlike _some _people around here." Right then she stuck her tongue to her older brother, who also stuck his tongue in return.

"You haven't had the chance to teach her how to sew and knit stuff, Asuka-chan?" Tachibana asked me curiously. "Well, then again, you've been spending a lot of time teaching her how to cook and bake that you haven't really had the time to show her how to sew, even with just broken stitches."

I shook my head. "You know how life is. Things suddenly come up and you just couldn't help but to live through these things and then the things you've planned in the near future just fade away from your mind."

The whole engagement thing with the Sakiyamas' granddaughter... I don't even know why I agreed to go through all that in the first place. She reminded me of you a lot except she was rich and... cute... and despite her upper class look, also had a kind heart, like you. The only thing that made my heart refuse to love another was that even if she was similar as you, she wasn't you.

I told myself the day after you left for Fukuoka, contemplating of the events that happened before we escaped from the chapel: Never again. Never, ever, ever, again.

Tachibana finally finished pounding the pork cutlets while Kuriko-chan just placed the rice and water in the rice cooker. I, on the other hand, just finished the coating for the cutlets. I asked Kuriko-chan to heat up the oil in the frying pan while I instructed Tachibana to mix the ingredients for the broth in a bowl. All I'm doing now is coating the cutlets with the coating mix from dusting them with flower, dipping them in the scrambled egg batter and then coat it with the panko crumbs. Then they'll be ready for frying.

"So, that reminds me, Asuka-chan," I heard Tachibana breaking the silence and changing the subject. "How's it going?"

I raised my eyebrow in curiosity. "How's... what... going?"

"You and Ryo-chan, of course! Duh! Have you guys been keeping in touch since she left for Fukuoka?"

I nodded with a small smile. "From time to time, yeah. Exchanged emails, text messages. We even talked on the phone for hours at one time earlier this week."

"Ah!" Kuriko-chan cheered happily and turned her head towards her brother and me. "How's Miyakozuka-senpai doing? Is she adjusting to her new school? Did she make any new friends? Are there any _ikemen _hot guys there?"

"Kuriko!" Tachibana exclaimed in shock, probably as a reaction to the latter question.

"Juta, just chill, okay?" She turned her head towards me. "Asuka-senpai, seriously, if there are any _ikemen _hot guys over there are her new school, then you're seriously in trouble, you know that?"

"I don't think Ryo-chan is the type of girl who would see some random hot guy and then forget about Asuka-chan, Kuriko. Plus they're going out already for a week, even if they're long distance now. Besides, she saw Asuka-chan first before she even noticed the other guys who came up to her when she stepped in to Ginyuri High for the first time those months ago. And we're talking about Asuka-chan here, definitely the hottest guy in all of Japan right now. I don't think there's any other guy- me included- who could ever match the coolness, elite-ness and hotness of Masamune Asuka-chan right now. Right, Asuka-chan?"

"I wouldn't go that far, Tachibana. Let's not be confident about that." I shook my head, softly chuckling at the same time. "Besides, even if you feel that you're good at the things you're in to now, there's always going to be someone out there who is better than you."

"I can't think of anyone else in my mind who are better than you, Asuka-chan," Tachibana said, already contemplating about the statement I made earlier. "Tonomine may be bad-ass too on the ring but he still got nuthin' on you!"

The only person I know who's better than me at this point is you, Ryo. Even so, there's no such thing as perfect people in real life. I like it this way though that there are certain things that you're better at than me and certain things that I'm better at than you. With this, we can learn a lot from each other. With this, it brings us a lot closer together at the same time. Right now, there's nothing a lot happier for me than being with you. Even if we're apart now, starting tomorrow we'll be together again, even if it's just for a short period of time.

"Well then, let's check on the oil and see if we can start frying our first batch. " I didn't want to discuss any more further about our relationship while we're in the kitchen. Gossiping can be hazardous too when you're doing things that are deemed dangerous at the same time, such sa heating up the cooking oil in the pan.

"I can't tell whether the oil is already heated or not," Kuriko-chan said, staring right towards the pan. "I'm a little confused as to why you put the oil in immediately when the pan's still cold, wouldn't it take awhile to heat up the oil that way when you can heat up the pan first before you put the oil?"

"You can do that," I answered her. "However, we're using a non-stick-coat pan, which is completely different from a regular cast iron pan. If you heat the pan first with non-stick coating before you add in the oil it can damage the pan. You can tell if the oil is heated when it becomes less dense and becomes watery that it can coat the surface on its own without rolling the pan yourself. You can also tell if the oil's heated when the surface glistens and shimmers too."

"Ah, got it! Thanks, Asuka-senpai!"

"Rice is ready too," Tachibana said after hearing the beep from the rice cooker. "I should just leave it as is now until the cutlets are ready right?"

"Great! Thanks, Tachibana. Looks like everything's good now. We're almost finished." I instructed Kuriko-chan once more on how to fry the cutlets. After the frying, they needed to be drained out of the excess oil and gave her additional steps that involved the broth mixture to finalize the finishing touches of a standard, simple Katsudon dish. Her brother and I decided to clean up the dishes right after, so in that way in case someone enters the kitchen it would still look like it was Kuriko-chan who was actually cooking with us guys being her assistants.

"This is actually fun!" Kuriko-chan chuckled, now frying the cutlets just as I instructed. "When we get to Miyakozuka-senpai's grandfather's place, oh man, we should have a group cooking session like what we're having right now- you, me, Miyakozuka-senpai and Juta! It'd be like old times again, except I'm in it, you know?" I nodded at her suggestion. That would actually be a lot of fun, I thought.

It was a good thing that I brought my sketchbook today so I can sketch something that we can prepare during our two week stay at Fukuoka. I thought about sticking to just local-based dishes such as the Gameni and the Hakata Ramen, but I thought that maybe it'd be a lot more fun if we mix it up a little. As a start, I thought about adding Chinese and Korean dishes in there, like shark fin soup for the colder nights and maybe Tousan's version of the _Bibimbap_. I can still remember the eclectically flavorful flavors perfectly balanced together. My god, how I miss eating those dishes at home.

This is quite hilarious now. I know you're looking forward to the All-Japan High School Kendo Meet, Ryo, looking forward to seeing us giving it all to be at the top ranks and here I am thinking about what we're gonna cook and what we're gonna eat when we get there to your place. Sounds wrong, don't you think?

The first batch of cutlets were ready to be served over the bowl of rice. After we washed and cleaned up the utensils, Tachibana began serving the rice over the empty bowls while I placed the cutlets and the extra broth and egg mixture from the pan and other finishing touches as garnish. We've got our first bowl of Katsudon ready to serve. With that, I heard Ariake's voice coming closer to the kitchen.

"Asuka-sensei! Sorry I just arrived," Ariake said once he peeked his head through the kitchen. "Isono and I didn't expect that we'd receive so many gifts and flowers from our classmates and even from our neighbors around school. Took us awhile collecting and packing them in boxes, but luckily we had some help from some staff and gave us a ride here."

"Come in, Ariake," I invited the first-year student inside the kitchen. The girly-looking kid exchanged his hellos to the Tachibanas and then began to look around the scenery.

"Man, are we having Katsudon? Wow, that smells so good!"

"Yeah," I said, nervously chuckling. "It's all thanks to our manager Kuriko-chan here. It's a family recipe. Right, Kuriko-chan?" Quickly I gave a wink to her and to her rice-serving brother.

"Uhh... yeah! Um, I recently learned it from my mom. Juta was there to witness it and helped me out making my first batches of Katsudon bowls two nights ago for dinner, so I thought maybe we could try it out with you guys tonight since it was such a success, right Juta?" I noticed Kuriko-chan somehow gritting her teeth with nervousness, knowing that Ariake still has no clue about my _hidden self_.

"Of course, Kuriko, like duh!" Immediately Tachibana played along with our little charade. "And since you're the first person to enter our kitchen, you have the honor of receiving our very first katsudon bowl!"

"Ah!" Ariake shrieked and raised his hand. "It'd be kinda rude that I'd eat first so can I just serve these at the dinner table and then call the guys from the dojo later? My gosh, just the smell alone is making my mouth water now."

"Would you, Ariake? It'd be a great help!" I asked with a huge smile on my face. I quickly reached for the tray at one of the kitchen cabinets. I memorized the locations of which utensils were placed in which cabinet. After all, I was the one who organized the entire kitchen the first time you invited me in to your house, Ryo. I also directed Ariake where the plastic-made chopsticks were located also so he can serve the bowls along with the chopsticks and other proper utensils such as napkins and teacups for the usual hot green tea.

"Kuriko-chan, you're amazing, really!" Ariake exclaimed cheerfully while he placed the katsudon bowls and everything else I instructed him to do. "I didn't know you can seriously cook like a pro."

"Uhh... well, I'm still a beginner, you know, so I'm learning slowly and gradually, Yamato-kun, heh," once again Kuriko-chan continued to play the charade.

"Okay then, the first few bowls are ready to serve. I'll be back!" Ariake bowed his head slightly at us as he exited the kitchen. Immediately, Tachibana and I sighed out in relief.

"Oh my god that was close," Tachibana murmured softly and then stood right next to me. "Asuka-chan, I understand that you don't exactly want the public to know your true blue otomen self, but then Ryo-chan, Kuriko-chan, Tonomine-kun and me are the only ones who know about this. That poor dude Ariake thinks you're a living god and you're not letting him in your secret about your awesomeness otomen self? What on earth do you have in mind, Asuka-chan?"

"Just leave him alone, Juta," Kuriko-chan immediately responded with annoyance on her expression. "Sure _Love-Tic_ is pretty much a love biography but Asuka-senpai's life isn't an open book, you know."

"Look, let's not talk about that, please," I demanded in a calm tone. "I don't have time to worry about my personal worries right now. As long as I can get by these next two weeks without looking obvious that I'm an otomen, I'm good. That means both of you keep this to yourselves, okay? Especially you, Tachibana!"

"Not a problem, Asuka-senpai! You know you can always count on us!" Kuriko-chan flashed a peace sign right at me.

"Your secret's safe with me, as always, Asuka-chan," Tachibana followed with a thumbs up.

Fifteen minutes later, the entire team and I were at the dining area now, enjoying our katsudon rice bowl and exchanging some stories and chats. I even made sure that Kuriko-chan got all the credit for the tasty katsudon without Tachibana having the wrong idea that the guys would be eying on her again.

"Eat up, boys!" Kuriko-chan played her role so well that it made me feel a lot proud and secure at the same time. "This will be our last meal here in Tokyo before we take off for Fukuoka tomorrow!"

"Thank you so much, Kuriko-chan!" The boys gave their thanks as they continued on with their rice bowl feasting.

Tonomine, who was sitting right next to me, slightly nudged me on the side. He then whispered: "Kuriko-san didn't actually come up with this recipe from scratch, didn't she?"

Slowly I shook my head and murmured: "Not exactly."

"Figures. As expected of you, Masamune." It has been only six months and it seems that Tonomine himself is beginning to know me more now than he used to.

At that time, Shihan arrived at his household. We all stood up from our seats and greeted him with a bow. Kuriko-chan invited him for dinner with us, however he only replied:

"Finish up your meal, team. I need to rest up for a bit. I'll eat later. Enjoy."

"Sir! Yes, Sir!" He retired to his bedroom right then. Maybe he needed to wash up and switch in to his home clothes first. Either that or he may want to call you to let you know about our flight information.

After we finished our meal, Ariake collected the dishes to be washed. I took over the kitchen again with Tachibana and Kuriko-chan wiping the dishes dry before they place them back in the cabinets. At this time, we ended up with the usual chatting again.

"You know, Asuka-chan, that reminds me. What happened to you and Ryo-chan after she rescued you from getting married? Or rather, engaged to be married? I kinda need an idea to finally complete the ending."

"In full detail?" I frowned nervously, making me wonder why the entire _Love-Tic_ story had to be the exact same thing as my own love story with you.

"Did you guys share your first kiss before you took Ryo to the airport for Fukuoka?" I found myself stunned for a bit when the subject of _first kiss_ suddenly appeared on the question.

"First kiss?" I wondered. "Were we supposed to have a first kiss on the first day we confess our love for each other?"

"No way, are you serious, Asuka-chan?" Right then I can feel that Tachibana was about to burst in to laughter. "I'll just assume that when you said goodbye to Ryo-chan at the airport you didn't make a move to... you know... secure your love and your connection to one another... am I right, Asuka-chan?"

"In public? Are you insane, Tachibana?" I found my eyes widened in pure shock when I saw Kuriko-chan slap her brother on the back of his head.

"Asuka-senpai isn't a player like you, Juta! Just because he's got a girlfriend now, doesn't mean he's gotta act like you with Miyakozuka-senpai!"

Tachibana immediately turned his head towards the concerned sister. "Why are you still here, Kuriko? This whole talk is between two men!"

"Are you kicking me out of the kitchen, Juta? That's real nice, you know?" Before things go out of hand then, I hushed them both.

"I'm... not ready for that yet, Tachibana," I started to continue the conversation. This was the first time that I've ever talked about this subject with both the siblings present. I never really shared about this sensitive subject to anyone in school, not even with my mother, except Tachibana himself.

"Asuka-chan, you're a dude in love! After you almost got nailed by that business partner people by getting you engaged to that cutesy rich chick against your own will last weekend, after the men in black at the chapel almost nailed Ryo-chan so she can get you the hell out of that situation, after you took Ryo-chan by the hand to get her and yourself out of the chapel gates, after you finally got all romantic little by little by sending emails, text messages and even a phone call that would make your mom crazy when she sees your phone bill, you're telling me that you're not ready for your first kiss with Ryo-chan?"

"Juta, don't you think you're taking this seriously?" After Tachibana expressed his reply to my rather simple reply, his energetic younger sister joined in. "And you call yourself the love expert? Please, Juta."

"I'm not finished talking, Kuriko, stop butting in-"

"Guys, come on," I interrupted immediately before another argument between the two breaks out again. "Don't argue over my situation, plus we're at the coach's home. It'd be rude to Shihan to argue in his kitchen, you know?"

"Oh? Asuka-senpai, this house isn't just your coach's home. It's also the home of your one and only true love- the daughter of the honorable coach of the almighty Ginyuri High Kendo Team." Right then the young team manager chuckled right at me. "You know, Asuka-senpai, as you know, you and the Miyakozuka Family sure have a lot of things in common. Strong Kendo background- it's in your blood altogether- yours and Miyakozuka-senpai's that is. If you end up marrying Miyakozuka-senpai when the time comes, not only that you'd be the heir of Masamune International, but you'd also be the heir to this house and to the dojo at the other building from this house. And then you'll be having a lot of hot-looking kids who can also kick ass-"

"Kuriko, your imagination's running wild again, heh... heh..." Tachibana immediately covered his sister's running mouth. I didn't mind though, I actually liked hearing Kuriko-chan's imagination about you and me. Somehow thinking about them really made me blush.

Our first kiss... I wonder when that will happen...?

And the idea of us getting married... To be honest, I don't really care about being the heir of Masamune International or even the heir to your father's dojo. Even if I lose the rights to be the heir to both, as long as we're together, Ryo, I could seriously die a happy man.

"Oi, Asuka-chan, all of that hasn't happened yet and you're already blushing," Tachibana brought me back to reality again. "You still are the coolest, most popular dude in all of Ginyuri High, but in person, you are one freaky kid, dude. You and Ryo-chan together!"

Kuriko-chan suddenly released herself from her brother's hand and spoke out: "That is why Asuka-senpai and Miyakozuka-senpai are so perfect for each other!"

Ryo, I don't think I've ever told you this, but ever since last weekend, while you still want to remain on the down low about us, all of Ginyuri High already know about the two of us...

… so much that I was told that there was a petition going around school to bring you back to Ginyuri High, so the prince and princess may finally be bound together through their love for one another under one place and live happily ever, just like in the fairytales.

Oh man, I'm beginning to sound like Sakiyama Iruka-san now...

The clock struck at 9:00 pm now. The boys in the team, along with Tachibana our new sports columnist for the _The Silver Lily Courier, _the school's official newspaper (so he says), were currently having a meeting, more of like relaxing and talking and bonding with each other until the hour for sleep arrives. Your father allowed Kuriko-chan to sleep in your bedroom for the night, considering that it is a girl's room and even as a father who raised you as a man, there is no way he would let a guy sleep in there. It just feels awkward. Even I would feel awkward if your dad assigned me to sleep in your room instead.

According to Kuriko-chan, your room looked like it hasn't been touched and she even saw a lot of your Ginyuri High memorabilia including your school uniform still hanging on your door's clothes hanger. She even invited me to come inside to your room so she could show me all your things still intact, but even though that we have trust and confident with each other, I still find it rude of me to enter your room without your permission.

Tachibana also said to me that he would also be using Ryo's room to write his first article for the school newspaper. He brought his laptop with him as well as his set of markers and pens to do his occasional art manuscript for his _Love-Tic_ manga project. He even told me that I shouldn't worry about having another guy alone in your room when his sister will be present at the same time.

I still remained at the dining table and kitchen area because your father came out from his room and was now feasting on a bowl of katsudon that the Tachibanas and I cooked for tonight's dinner. Being the team captain and your boyfriend at the same time, I didn't want your father to dine alone. Like the first time we served your father our version of the Gameni, we both sat adjacent to your father's position. I'm at that exact same position as before, except there's a huge space right next to me, where you used to sit back then.

"_Itadakimasu_," your father said with his palms pressed as he feasted on his katsudon rice bowl, while I watched him eat on the side.

I wanted to tell you that this past week that even though your father still remained his stoic, stern self during training, I can tell just by looking straight in the eyes that he was feeling lonely. He still looks at you as a man of all men on the outside, however whenever he and I were alone having general talk about Kendo and everything else, he would sometimes talk to me about your mother, and how much you're beginning to resemble your mother.

That indicated to me that he was going through self-grieving again, except this time, it was the loss of you. He may only care about real men among men and the real essence of masculinity, but speaking as a man, there is no such thing as a man being equal to a rock. In other words, he misses you very much, Ryo, and he wants you back home, where you belong. After all, there's no other place like home, right?

And in turn, I end up missing you a lot more, Ryo. It's not just because I'm sharing the loneliness your father is going through right now, but as a guy seriously in love with you, I probably share an equal amount of pain as your father right now.

I wanted to tell you myself about your father, Ryo, but I think it would be best if you and the coach talk about this whole family situation amongst yourselves. It would be rude of me to be in the way.

Once I saw Shihan finish his bowl, I humbly asked him: "Would you like another bowl, Shihan?"

"There's more leftovers?" Your father said to me with a rather surprised look. "Just one more bowl, please. This is one delicious katsudon. Thank you so much, Asuka-kun."

"Thank you, Shihan. It'll be the last bowl and all of the katsudon will be finished." I took his empty bowl and served him the last bowl.

As he ate his second and final bowl, he broke his silence. "I'm not used to being alone under one huge roof, Asuka-kun. I really am not, which is why I decided to invite you and the entire team to sleep over so we can head to the airport for Fukuoka in the early morning hours. I apologize."

"No need to," I answered him. "I know how you feel, Shihan. Your loving wife being taken away by the heavens so early and now your daughter left to take care of your father back in Fukuoka. I'm also... sharing your loneliness too whenever you mention your daughter, Shihan."

He then sighed deeply and slightly lowered his head. "I'm still feeling awkward about talking to Ryo since she left for Fukuoka last weekend. If I did I'll be begging down on my knees for her to come home even when I told her that I respect her decision to go back to Fukuoka to take care of my father- her grandfather." He then lifted his head again and turned his eyes to me. "Thank you so much for updating me about Ryo these past few days, Asuka-kun. I really do appreciate it."

At this point this would be yet another long conversation between the coach and myself, only this time it's not going to be about Kendo in general or even the upcoming national meet. I bowed my head to acknowledge his thanks.

"I also admit that I too feel empty without Ryo, Shihan. Even until now we haven't had a transfer student who would take Ryo's empty desk at homeroom. I even prayed that the school administration would not accept any more transfer students at my grade level simply because I wanted that desk to be empty. I guess, you could say that I've been hoping and praying and wishing that Ryo would come back to Ginyuri High again so she can reclaim that empty desk again."

"You're a man in love, Asuka-kun," your father said, still with that same stoic voice, but reading between the lines, I can feel that he really meant it. "You know, I really felt a lot of relief after learning that you feel the same way for my daughter. Ever since she moved to Ginyuri High and got to know you more, she couldn't stop talking about you. She described you as a true, ideal man of all men, as well as you being a very well-exceptional, astonishing Kendo fighter on the ring. However, the more she talked about you in that sense, as a man who has been in loved once and probably will never love another again, I can already tell that she has fallen deeply in love with you. She never realized it herself right until she heard about the whole crazy engagement thing that you were about to go through. Thank God that there is a guardian angel for you and for her who was willing to bridge you both to each other at times of desperate need..."

Were you talking about Tachibana, Shihan? Never mind, let's not bring him up in this conversation right now.

"I fell in love with your daughter the first time I met her right after the prelims tournament, Shihan, the day before her first day of school at Ginyuri High. Well, back then I wasn't sure when I just found myself having a hard time breathing while my heart was racing like crazy once we parted on that day. But during her first day at Ginyuri, I got to know her more... and then an... accident happened at the school's kendojo and she backed me up with fixing the problem. It was then that my feelings were confirmed. It was love... at first sight."

The coach bowed at me, acknowledging my reply in return. I waited for his answer that may relate to his reactions to you and I being a couple as of last Sunday, but instead, he gave me a reply that I didn't expect at all.

"That's what your father told me when he met your mother back in the young days, Asuka-kun."

"Shihan... you knew my father?"

"Masamune Mondonusuke-san, Asuka-kun. We met when we were college students and we also attended the same family-owned kendojo, trained under the greatest masters of Kendo back in those days. We even competed from the local level, university level, and of course the national level. You could say we were also rivals at the individuals. He had equal titles he won on those tournaments as much as I did. He thinks that I'm the better fighter because I had more passion, but I feel that he's the better fighter because he knew exactly what the true meaning of being a real swordsman is like- not letting your inner emotions getting mixed up with your game once you step on the ring..."

As your father continued to tell me the story of his history with my parents, I was rather in shock. It wasn't because of the fact that all this time that you and I are connected a lot more than we thought, but it was because that my mother never even had the heart to tell me past stories about my father, especially the fact that she and your father also knew each other all this time.

I wonder what other things that Kaasan has been hiding from me about Tousan. In fact, I have this urge within that one of these days that when I become independent- hopefully after graduation from high school- I'll do what I can to find Tousan on my own whether Kaasan likes it or not.

I have to thank your father for this information. I'm really grateful right now. It made me realize that you and I really fated together. Not only that my hopes and wishes involving you actually became real, one way or the other, but the fact that our families themselves are connected without even our knowledge until now.

We really were meant to be together, you and I.

"You look rather surprised, Asuka-kun. You seem rather lost."

I shook my head slightly to get myself back to reality. "Shihan, I'm sorry for that reaction. It's just that... I never knew about all this until now. You and my parents, that is."

"Hm? Your mother never told you about me? You did mention my daughter to your mother at least once, have you?"

"A few times." Considering that she is the principal of Ginyuri High we barely eat dinner together, not to mention breakfast and lunch at home, even on the weekends. She was always out on business meetings and school board meetings and I was always focused on Kendo, especially on the weekends. Granted, I guess you could say that when it comes to my social life, we weren't as close like the way you and your father are close. "We're both busy people, her running the school and me with my studies and Kendo and other things, so we don't get-together much often just to talk in general."

"Well, just like Ryo and I, Asuka-kun. Being a police detective and doing some part-time community service like coaching our Kendo team, often times I don't even come home due to a long-term case that I was assigned to. Sometimes, you can't help but to be focused on your job." He sighed softly and then changed the subject. "Asuka-kun, I'm rather surprised that your mother never told you about me, even when you even mentioned Ryo to her. I only found out about you being her son during the Yamato Nadeshiko Contest a few months ago. Then again, I'm a lot closer to your father than I was with your mother after all."

Something inside really wanted to open up to Shihan, more specifically about my father's whereabouts. I prayed that your father would help me provide some clue about father. Knowing Kaasan she would never say anything positive about Tousan, not especially after he left us so he can continue his life being this _new half_. The only times when she mentions Tousan was that if I ever make a mistake- more specifically, if she finds out about me being an otomen- that he would compare me to Tousan and say something negative about that mistake.

I don't really care if anyone else would insult me or talk negatively about me behind my back, but if it was my mother, then it would truly break my heart.

"Shihan," I called to your father, "I really want to know more about my father, how he was like as a person, a training partner, teammate, friend, rival. I also want to know if you even have a clue- even if it's a tiny bit of a clue- about what happened to my father and where he is now?"

Your father scooted closer to me and simply patted me on my shoulder. "Asuka-kun, I'll be glad to if I ever hear anything new. Even until now I can see that you still have a lot of troubles in your plate. But not right now. Not tonight and not during these two weeks at Fukuoka. You need to get your head in the game when we're there, we've got the nationals to compete and to win."

I bowed my head slightly to thank the coach. "I won't let you down, Shihan."

"Don't dedicate this entire tournament to me alone, Asuka-kun. Think about the team, your family, your friends..."

Actually, I want to dedicate this entire tournament- both individuals and team competitions- to you, Ryo. Just watch me when those days come. Win or lose, just watching me on the sidelines truly gives me a lot of motivation and a lot of strength and concentration, not just to fight on the ring, but to show you how serious I am in aiming at my personal goals and also our goals together.

"Asuka-kun," Shihan called for me. "I know I may sound selfish, but... once we're there at Fukuoka for these two weeks, I have a personal mission that I hope would go through. I may even need your help on this one also."

"What is it, Shihan?"

"Convincing Ryo to come back home and to Ginyuri High..."

I didn't know how I should feel—- happy or upset. Happy because we'll be together again regularly like we were these past six months. Upset because it is a selfish act when he even said that he respected your decision of moving to Fukuoka to take care of your grandfather.

"I... I'm not sure how I could be of any help, Shihan, however... just let me know what you want me to do and I'll see if I'll be successful with whatever it is you want me to do."

"She listens to you a lot more than with me, Asuka-kun, in case you haven't noticed. Ever since the beginning. She's changed a lot in to a proper, gentle young lady, thanks to you. Somehow, it made me feel blissful. It took me a long while to realize how much I miss my daughter here at home. If I fail in convincing her to come home... would you talk to her for me then?"

I too also want you back home and back at Ginyuri too, Ryo. I hope that you would give me the time to talk to you and try to understand my side, if not your father's side. I hope that you wouldn't be angry with me at that time. At the end, I bowed my head to Shihan, acknowledging his favor.

"_Gochisousama deshita_," Shihan said right after he finished the entire second and final bowl of katsudon. "Thank you for the scrumptious katsudon. You inherited this recipe from your father, didn't you?"

"Shihan- how did you know?"

Your father just simply grinned. "You're not the only one who knows of your father's hidden talents, you know."

"Thank you, Shihan."

"Well then, let's clean up and meet the rest of the team at the dojo." We stood up and bowed to each other, as I quickly washed the silverware and utensils at the kitchen. Shihan waited for me at the doorway of the kitchen so we can head to the family dojo together.

We went through a series of simple breathing exercises and meditation. We even gone through some cooling stretches to ease our muscles from the rigorous and strenuous training session we had back at the school's kendojo. We did through these resting exercises and meditation for thirty minutes so we can finally retire for the night.

Once we were finished, Shihan reminded us again that we need to make sure that we have all our personal belongings packed in our luggage before we head to bed tonight. Our flight was at 5:30 in the morning. We should arrive there at around 7:30am or 8 in the morning. We will be picked up by a charter bus since there's around twenty of us, however it will bring us to your grandfather's home. Right then, we'll see each other at your doorstep.

In team competition, in each round there are five legs who will be representing each school. Their coaches and trainers choose their top five among the entire club to fill up those five spots. Depending on the coach and their strategies based on each of the players' skill level, they would always place their top player at the fifth leg.

Since I entered Ginyuri High and joined the kendo team, the coaches always placed me at the fifth leg. Sometimes I would be on the the other leg, depending on which opponent school- and which players- that the opponent placed in those five legs. When Tonomine transferred to Ginyuri High six months ago, being second best in the team (and in the world under me), your father placed him on the first leg so we can have a higher advantage of advancing to the next rounds. In this case, your father was letting Tonomine do all the work while I'm doing the waiting game at the reserves.

When we were spreading out our futons, blankets, pillows while others wait for their turn to use the restroom, I caught up with Tonomine, who was hiding underneath his blanket reading the latest version of _Love-Tic_. I wasn't aware that Tonomine had an interest in shoujo manga in general, but considering he is much of an otomen as I am, I shouldn't be surprised. I lied down on my futon mat with my arms behind my head.

"This year is going to be one interesting national meet," I began the conversation.

I shifted my eyes quickly towards him and Tonomine placed his tankoubon down and gazed right at me. "Indeed."

"You've gotten a lot better since you transferred to our school, Tonomine. You're also getting along with the rest of the team also. I'm not going to judge how you were when you were still at Kinbara High and I'm also not going to question your reasons for transferring to Ginyuri other than defeating me. But somehow my gut feeling is telling me that you have improved big time."

"Heh, I'll make you regret for saying those things to me, Masamune, once I take over your spot as the new current champion this coming nationals."

Tonomine wasn't the only _kenshi _who gave me warnings like that. There were actually other _kenshi_ who tried to intimidate me worse than the way Tonomine would. With Tonomine, I've gotten used to his boasts and somehow that only pumps me up to be a lot more aggressive in my upcoming matches than ever, not just against Tonomine but all of my matches.

"I have to admit one thing," Tonomine continued on. "Somehow I like Ginyuri's team rapport more than my old school's. I know a lot of the team members here still don't like me, simply because they idolize you more and I'm the minority who looks at you differently, however I didn't feel a lot of pressure like I always received back at Kinbara."

"You were Kinbara's team captain last year, weren't you?"

"Maybe it was too early for me to take on a really high position within the team back then. I was only a first-year student back then and the trainers dubbed me as being the best in my team, though in my opinion a lot of them in that team were really good."

"I'm curious now, Tonomine. Since you transferred to Ginyuri, have you been keeping in touch with your old friends back at Kinbara?"

At that point, Tonomine fell silent for a few moments. Then he answered: "Not as much, but we're still cool with each other."

"Those friends of yours- they really are... something." They were indeed something alright. When I discovered your real self back then, Ryo, you saved me from his friends. I don't even want to imagine what may have happened if you hadn't stepped up to save me. I wouldn't be in the team anymore if I inflicted any more violence, especially that we were under the roof of the school's kendojo.

"Sorry about that. They will be coming to Fukuoka in two weeks for the nationals to watch me fight again, but they're also aware that those guys and I will be on opposing schools now."

"Good to hear they still support you, Tonomine. That's what real friends are for."

"I'll make sure they won't go after you if I lose to you again, Masamune."

"I'm not really worried about that, Tonomine. I've been attacked from behind before, but it wasn't that bad. Now that reminds me..."

"Team competition..."

"I have a gut feeling that in team competition we'll be facing your school again at the last few rounds if not the final round. Despite that Ginyuri won against your school at the prelims a few months ago, Kinbara is still is a really good team altogether. Your first leg fighter pretty much defeated the first four legs in the Ginyuri team at the final round before I faced him. That's really amazing."

"With that, heh, they really don't need me to be there to advance if you weren't in any of those legs. Once you stepped up to the ring at the prelims that day, I knew my former team had no chance of a sweep against you."

"They did their best also, Tonomine, for advancing all the way to the finals, so that's also something to be proud of."

"If you ask me though, both individual and team, we got this tournament bagged."

"Bagged?"

"I'm saying we're gonna own this meet, Masamune. I can see Ginyuri's name all over the ranks for this year's nationals. For individuals, although I would be really satisfied that I defeat you, I can see our names underneath Ginyuri's name as the honorable kenshi that would bring victory to the school name."

I wouldn't say that I'm not confident in terms of competing in a tournament as major as the All-Japan High School Kendo Meet, but I'm not going to boast anything about the team, its players, its trainers or even myself. In any sports event, a team may win one time or numerous times but a team can't win everything. That's the same for individual athletes also. Knowing Tonomine, even if he isn't as bad as he was before, some things, like his occasional self-boasting, for example, is going to remain in his persona.

"Let's give it all in every match, not just the match that you may end up advancing, Tonomine. Every tournament, local or national level, there's always going to be new players entering and competing, plus there will be the usual players who may have changed their ways of training, changed schools, changed their outlook and strategy, you get the picture. We can't afford to underestimate our opponent every time you step on the ring, even if you've fought them before at the past competitions. Each player may have their own tricks underneath their sleeve, and we need to keep that in mind as we play our game."

I heard Tonomine sigh, then shifted his position to get himself comfortable on his futon. "You really do know how to play the game like how a real _samurai_ should know how to fight and go for his kill, Masamune. Although you are still my rival I have to admit that you're one clever fighter."

"Let's just say I tend to stick to the basics whenever I get my head in the game, Tonomine."

"Right, whatever."

"Like you, for example. Should we end up fighting against each other at the the individuals final round, I'm not going to expect to fight the same guy as I fought against with from last year. We've fought and trained together under the same roof and under the same trainer, so you and I know all the tricks and tips that we have under our sleeves once we get in to that ring. It'll probably take a long while for one of us to score one whole point in that one match."

"When that happens, Masamune, I'm also expecting the same as what you said just now. Heh, that seriously pumps me up big time every time I think about it."

"That's what I want to hear from you, Tonomine."

The two of us ended up snickering at the thought of our possible one-on-one match at the finals with each other, but at the same time, those snickers on our faces also meant that we also have a good feeling that this year's nationals is going to be one heck of an interesting tournament. There was a long silence between us, which also meant that conversing as kenshi officially ended at this point.

Knowing that, just a few moments later, Tonomine broke the ice once more.

"This story is way too good to end early," he said. He referred it to _Love-Tic _when he tapped the tankoubon lightly on his pillow. "There should be a sequel to this, seriously!"

"I'm sure Sachihana Jewel-sensei can't end the story so early when the story was just beginning, you know?"

"The beginning, huh? On the other hand, you do have a point. It _is _the beginning- the beginning of the _real _love story of you and-" Before Tonomine was about to complete his statement, we both got startled when we heard Ariake's rather high-pitched voice called out for me.

"Sensei! There you are!" Immediately Tonomine threw his _Love-Tic _tankoubon underneath his pillow as both of us lifted ourselves from the futon and posed like what real men would actually pose when lying down. He arrived with a huge box in front of him. He placed it right next to me, since I'm sleeping at the corner and right close to the door to your bedroom, where Kuriko-chan was allowed to sleep in. We were positioned this way so in case Kuriko-chan needed something that she would go to me first before she goes to wake up your father.

"Ah, Ariake! What's up?" I asked curiously while Tonomine stared at Ariake curiously without saying a word. "What's with this box?"

"Your gifts from your fan club, Sensei! Isono and I had to collect them while we were cleaning up the kendojo back in school because they were swarming the doorways there thinking you're gonna show up or something. They didn't know that you went straight here with Shihan right after school to prepare for our off-campus training and preparation for tomorrow's trip!"

Here's one thing that not too many people know about me when dealing with the _fan club_. I don't really give them much attention because I've got other priorities that are ranked higher than with the _fan club_, such as my studies, Kendo, my other hobbies and you, Ryo. However when the _fan club_ does give me various presents- mainly flowers, little cute trinkets, stuffed animals and even sweets, I actually do keep them.

The flowers, I just place them on the vase to give some color in the house. If the flowers I received looked out of place for the house's interior I just hand them over to Kurokawa Kitora-kun. You can never forget Kitora, Ryo. He's the guy who sat behind you at homeroom and the one responsible for making our school campus blooming and colorful with all sorts of flowers here and there. I've been getting a lot of gardening advice from Kitora lately for a special project. You'll find out soon when I get there.

The little cute trinkets to use to decorate your cellphone, I keep them too. I actually put them in a secret clear case so I can look at them when I'm lonely or stressed. I don't necessarily use them for my phone, but I do like just looking at them.

The stuffed animals, I use them for my sewing, knitting and crocheting projects. Most of the stuffed animals I receive as gifts looked really plain and that I felt that I can make them a lot cuter than the original, so I add the accessories and features, like a ribbon or a knitted hat or a little bag on the arm. If I find the stuffed animal looking rather dreadful or out of place I dissect them and redo the entire thing along with the extras. I donate some of these to daycare centers, some I even enter them in sewing and knitting contests (I do enter those contests- one little secret that I haven't told everyone yet, not even you or even Tachibana). If I find them too precious, I'll just keep them at a safe place where my mother wouldn't see or find them.

The sweets, especially if they're a box of chocolates or even a box of daifuku and even sakuramochi cakes, well. You already know. I eat them right away and if it was too much, I'd give them to Tachibana and Tonomine. Sometimes I'd take samples of them and dissect them so I can discover the ingredients and how they were being made.

I wanted to just take the entire box Ariake just placed next to me and get everything out, but with Ariake in front of me I can't just indulge at my free will. I don't know why I'm still conscious of my manhood when I'm in front of the disciple, but I would feel bad for this kid when his illusion of what a real man should be like gets shattered if he ever finds out that a so-called manliest man like me isn't really the manliest man of all men after all.

"Um... Ariake," Slowly I broke the silence. "Would you... do me a favor... and... read me the notes attached to those gifts? Well, just take out the notes, read them to me and I'll have Tonomine sort the gifts."

"Are you insane, Masamune? Why on earth would I-" Before Tonomine began to protest, I hushed him in silence, giving him the eye that he should trust me on this one.

"This is Masamune Asuka-sensei's fangirls we're talking about, Tonomine-san," Ariake instead protested in my place. "You should be grateful and honored that he was the one who asked you to help out with these gifts too!"

"Why on earth would I feel honored just to sort out these gay-looking gifts anyway?"

"Don't take it seriously, Tonomine, he's just kidding." Before things heat up, I decided to answer with that statement in place of Ariake instead. "Just sort them: one section would be food, another section would be stuffed animals, another section would be for everything else that aren't food or stuffed animals. If there are fresh flowers, set them aside too. I'll have Kitora pick up the flowers tomorrow morning after we're gone."

"What a darn shame that we have to leave them behind," Tonomine sighed, referring to the flowers.

"Okay then, I'll read the notes for you and I'll pass on the gifts to Tonomine-san then, right Asuka-sensei?" I acknowledged Ariake with a nod. "Okay, let's go!"

I'm not saying that I'm annoyed with Ariake but the temptation of staring at those stuffed animals and indulging in those sweets are already overtaking me that I had to find a way to make him go away so I can indulge with my inner weaknesses temporarily without feeling ashamed. That is, as long as if Tonomine and even Tachibana were around and no one else, I won't have to feel ashamed with the rest of the team.

As Ariake began reading the notes, which I admit I wasn't actually listening, I couldn't help but stare at the gifts that Tonomine was reluctantly sorting for me. I admit, I can be selfish, by not thinking about the girls who gave me those gifts, rather at this point that I care more about the stuffed animals and the sweets than the people who willingly gave them. I can even see Tonohime looking rather tempted at the sweets section of the gifts instead.

Twenty minutes later, all the gifts from that box were sorted out and Ariake read ever single note attached from those gifts. Most of them were chocolate boxes and other types of dessert boxes, while others were fresh flowers. There weren't that many cute and original-looking stuffed animals and the way they were sewn looked out of place also. That would mean that I'll have to tear them up and redo them again myself so it would look right. I could use them to enter the local knitting contests or even give them to charity.

The ones that I find very special, I'll save them for something special. You'll know about it one day.

After Ariake left to use the restroom, Tachibana arrived with his sketchbook and his box of art supplies for his manga artwork. At this time the team were at their own places around your residence. The night air was really chilly for a fall season night air. Good thing there was no rain tonight so the team members can explore around outside, as long as they don't disturb your father's sleep.

With the sweets that the girls from school gave me from that huge box Ariake brought, we split the sweets amongst the three of us so no one else in the team would spot us getting tempted to the cutest of the cute and the sweetest of the sweet. In this case, the chocolates and pastries Tonomine sorted from the other gifts.

My god, I thought. Girls sure would go all the way to even buy the most expensive collection of chocolates they could ever find. They really looked good presentation-wise; they even had a very pleasant aroma that really draws you to them. Since the restroom was still occupied and a long line behind it at this time, I reached for a bonbon in the first box I opened and took a bite.

"So... how was it, Masamune?" Tonomine asked curiously. I can see through his eyes that he wants to try one himself.

"Quite delicious, Tonomine. Though, it's really rich and the liqueur essence is also too strong. They're trying to simulate a taste of a standard rum cake," I analyzed the chocolate I just took a bite on.

"I bet a million yen you can kick that chocolatier's ass with a better version of that same bonbon you just bit on, Asuka-chan!" Tachibana cheered with a slight snicker on his face.

"Of course, Tachibana, if I had all the time right now I'd head back to the kitchen and make my own box of chocolates. As in!" I never said that I'm never boastful, but if I were to boast something with real meaning behind it, my love for cooking and baking and candy-making, as well as sewing, would probably the only things that are worth boasting.

"As expected, coming from you, Masamune, heh."

I then offered the open box to both Tachibana and Tonomine: "Want some?" Immediately the other two indulged quickly on the chocolate and we packed the rest of the sweets in our duffel bags for in the coming days.

The clock stroke at 11:30pm now and everyone had gone to the restroom already to take their baths, wash their faces, brush their teeth and all the things you do before you go to bed. As team captain, like my usual placement in Kendo team competitions, I was the last person to use the restroom and get myself ready for bed. It's not because that I always have to be the last all the time, but it's because I feel that it's just the honorable right thing to do, being team captain and the national defending champion of Kendo at the high school level, that is.

The lights were dim when I got out of the restroom, now just sporting a plain white sweatshirt and our school PE uniform's sweatpants, I placed my wet towel over my slightly open duffel bag and then reached out for my cellphone. I haven't checked my cellphone for any messages this entire day because of some last-minute errands in school and finalizing our new equipment before we can load them at the charter bus that was going to pick us up from your place at the early hours. I sat upright on my futon, just relaxing myself for a bit.

"Alright guys," I called to the rest of the team already at their futons. "We're only going to have about less than six hours of sleep tonight if you don't sleep right now, so lights off. Goodnight, guys. See you in the morning."

We all exchanged our goodnights right then. I waited for everyone else to go to sleep until I was the only one left awake. Even with sleeping, I'm also the last one to shut my eyes. Just some minutes later I noticed two book lights were open: Tachibana's futon, right across from Tonomine, still working on his artwork sketches for his _Love-Tic_ series project and Tonomine, right next to me, still reading the latest volume of _Love-Tic_.

I, on the other hand, have my cellphone open with several messages still unread. There were several before yours, but being a guy in love, you're always my priority. I moved my cursor to your name and opened it to read your latest email.

_To my fearless warrior prince named Masamune Asuka,_

_I can't sleep. At all. _

_My heart has been racing all over the place that I couldn't even get back to my normal breathing when I lie down my bed and close my eyes. My normal sleep hours are usually at 10pm, just like your normal sleep hours too when you get home early, but as I am about to push the "Send" button on this email it'll already be 11pm._

_I've never felt this way before. Maybe it's the anxiety that you will be here at Jiisan's home before I even wake up. There's just so many things that's going through my head now, like what would happen in the morning when you and the boys and Tousan and the Tachibanas arrive here. I've never felt this excited before, it's so hard to describe. You're a lot better at describing these things than I do, so maybe you can imagine how I'm feeling right now._

_Hakkinran High only has five days a week of school, meaning we're free on the weekends. That means I'd get to spend more time with you when you arrive on these two weekends. I come home earlier than the usual on weekdays since I haven't really found a club I'm interested in joining. They do have Kendo and Judo clubs here, but there's no program for girls. I'm still a little scared at joining the other non-athletic clubs, like calligraphy or cooking or even tea ceremony. I'm still getting used to the atmosphere of Hakkinran High until now, but it's really difficult compared to how I was able to adjust easily at Ginyuri High. Even at the end of the week I still hang out with my cousins, Mei and Arisa, and I only made one friend at homeroom, Kamakura Koichi-san. Like you, he's also the team captain of the Hakkinran High Kendo Team, and like you, he's also secretly in love with their team manager, Otori Himeko-san._

_I used to live here in Fukuoka during my childhood until my family and I moved to Tokyo when I was in 4th Grade. Tousan was in really high demand by the police that his sharp skills and dedication really convinced him to climb forward through promotions from a plain traffic cop to a police detective like he is today, which was why we moved around a lot. It's been a long while since I've been here in Fukuoka, to be honest, and I've completely forgotten how life in Fukuoka was like, not to mention the places where my family and I used to go, so I'm afraid I'm not a very good tour guide._

_Why do I feel nervous all of a sudden? I mean, we've been together, well what I meant to say was that we've always hung out with each other for six months when I was still at Ginyuri without any form of shyness or nervousness with one another. But now I'm feeling a lot nervous. I get embarrassed thinking about it. I know it's only been over a week that we've been apart from each other, but all of a sudden I feel so conscious about myself and how I should present myself when we meet here at my Jiisan's home's doorstep. I'm sorry I'm just blurting out all these emotions at you right now because I don't know what to do when morning arrives. I'd feel all shaky and embarrassed if I was still asleep by the time you arrive at my house. Oh man, this is really bad..._

_Well, I better end this email right now. I'm sure you're probably busy again getting ready for your flight tomorrow. If you do read this email early on before you go to bed, would you say hello to my father for me? Tousan called again, but he spoke to Jiisan, and it was around the school hours too. I don't understand why he wouldn't call later and talk to me. Is he angry with me? I mean, I can understand that he's speaking to his father but he won't even take the time to talk to his own daughter?_

_I'm sorry for bugging you so much. I better head to bed now and try to sleep so I can wake up earlier before you and the team arrive here._

_Take care, sweet Asuka, and I'll see you in the morning._

_From this simple yet nervous inexperienced girl named Miyakozuka Ryo._

You get cuter and cuter everyday as I get more of your emails and replies, Ryo. I'm not saying that to flatter you, but I just can't help it but find every little thing about you really cute. You may probably not realize it, but every little worry that you think of, especially when they're involving about being feminine or involving me altogether, attracts me a whole lot more than before.

_From this simple yet nervous inexperienced girl named Miyakozuka Ryo _- why did you make it sound as if I'm the experienced one? Somehow, I think we're a lot more unique than most couples because I think, with both of us with no experience, it's fun that whatever moments and struggles that come to us that we get to learn, experience and grow through them together. I like the fact that while others think of us as a prince and princess, to each other, we can be ourselves without being shy about anything.

On the other hand, I also thought about what I would do or how I would react if I arrive at your home and you'd still be asleep. I could ask for advice again when we get on the plane but I may probably even forget when I wake up in the early hours in general too.

Luckily Tachibana was still awake. I closed my cellphone and called for the player boy across from me still sketching his artwork away. I sat up and called for him without waking anyone up.

"Psst... Tachibana! Got a moment?"

Right then, the shoujo manga artist closed his sketchbook and pushed himself up, sitting up and faced me. I signaled him to come closer so we can chat quietly.

"What's up, Asuka-chan?"

"What would you do if you arrive at your girlfriend's house in the morning, only to learn that your girlfriend is still asleep?"

"Say what?"

"Well, you know... we'll be arriving at Fukuoka like around seven in the morning and you know, still early in the morning for the weekend."

"Asuka-chan, it's Saturday. There's no way in hell Ryo-chan is going to sleep past seven if she's gonna be heading to school-"

"That's the thing. At her new school they're off on Saturdays, unlike at Ginyuri where we have to go to school half-day every Saturdays."

"Hmm... you know I never really thought of that situation..." Tachibana sat up and got himself in contemplative mode. I waited patiently for his answer.

After quite a long absence, he shook his pointer finger repeatedly and spoke: "The Sleeping Beauty move!"

I raised an eyebrow wondering what he meant by that. "What the heck is that, Tachibana?"

"Asuka-chan, you don't know the fairytale called _Sleeping Beauty_? It's when a sleeping princess awakens from a hundred-year sleep with a true love's kiss from Prince Charming. You get it?"

I contemplated for awhile regarding Tachibana's suggestion. I am familiar with the old fairytale, who wouldn't anyway? But to use that act in real life when you're only going out with the girl you love for only a week at her house? Maybe it would work in the Western world, but in Japan...?

"I can't do that, no way!" I exclaimed, still in a low voice. "Besides, it's Ryo we're talking about here..."

"You asked for my opinion and advice and that's the only thing I could think of, Asuka-chan. Besides, here's your chance to give her what every girl dreams of in their short teenage lives..."

"Give what, exactly?"

"Your first kiss, of course!" I admit that I never thought that whole _first kiss issue_ was going to pop up again in this rather late night silent conversation. "Even until now all girls still dream of a first, true love's kiss from their dream prince right now."

I wanted to say to Tachibana right then that we weren't just talking about some girl here. We were talking about you, specifically. He may say that all girls dream of a first, true love's kiss, but all of those girls are not you. I was ready to say it until an unexpected third party had to join in.

"What's this? First kiss? Sensei?" Ariake, why are you still awake? "Oh, don't mind me, Sensei, Tachibana-senpai. I was already asleep and then the words 'first kiss' came about so I got curious."

"Go to sleep, Ariake," I told him in a rather low tone. "This has nothing to do with Kendo or learning how to be a real man."

"But Sensei, I'm also curious as to how real men handle things when it comes to their girlfriend and... you know... true love! You and Miyakozuka-senpai are Ginyuri High's cutest couple now, of course you guys would get a lot cuter than the cutest when you share your first kiss too!"

I thought you wanted to be a real man, Ariake... I had no idea you even care about my love life too...

"Well, what do you know, even the protege-wanna-be wants to know how the Kendo Prince of Ginyuri High would give his magical first kiss to the girl of his dreams too," I heard Tachibana murmur with that grin on his face.

"Guys," I found myself slightly in a bind right now even if it was just the three of us in the conversation. "Never mind... I'll just wake her up in my own way." I quickly moved back to my futon before the rest of the team wakes up and make a huge fuss about this whole first kiss thing.

"Remember, Asuka-chan! Sleeping Beauty!"

"Tachibana, enough already!"

I hid myself underneath my blanket and remained silent, waiting for Tachibana and Ariake to head back to their futons and finally go back to their sleep. Once I waited, I heard Tonomine's voice speaking through my blanket.

"Why on earth are you asking for advice from a philandering player like Tachibana, Masamune?"

Slowly I lifted my blanket to face Tonomine, who just tucked himself in with his face gazing right at me.

"Do you have a better idea on how to wake Ryo up in case she's still asleep when we arrive at her grandfather's residence?"

"Well... not really. Do I look like the love expert here?"

"Then don't question and complain, Tonomine."

"Whatever."

"See you in the morning, Tonomine."

"Yeah."

Right then, Tonomine shut his eyes while I reached for the light switch to turn the lights off.

* * *

><p><span><strong>VOCABS<strong>

**Nihon Danshi –** literal translation: "Japanese Boy." It's the term for the ideal, manly, all-out true-blooded Japanese boy, just like how **_Yamato Nadeshiko_**is the term for the ideal, refined, graceful, all-out true-blooded Japanese girl.

**Shihan** – title/honorific stem for a martial arts coach/chief instructor. This term is only used for trainers in any martial art (ie. Kendo, Karate, Judo, Aikido, etc.). The title for a coach for any other sport team (ie. basketball, baseball, soccer, etc.) is simply "coach." If there is one "shihan," the students/trainees will call their trainer "Shihan." If there are more than one, it becomes an honorary stem after that trainer's last name.

**Teppen –** (The) top; opposite of bottom, not the toy.

**Hachi _–_** the famous faithful Akita dog (Hachiko) back in the 1920s-1930s known for waiting loyally for his master to come home at the subway station even right after his master's death. Two films were spawned based on the dog's life: _**Hachiko Monogatari **_(Hachiko's Story) and the Hollywood version, **_Hachiko: A Dog's Story_**. Hachi/Hachiko was also featured in the animated movie _**Scooby-Doo and the Samurai Sword**_. There are also two children's books based on Hachi/Hachiko's story that were published and released in the U.S.: **_Hachiko: The True Story of a Loyal Dog_** and _**Hachiko Waits**_. The animated series **_Futurama _**also had an episode that spoofed Hachi/Hachiko's story.

**Katsudon** – rice bowl dish consisting of a deep-friend pork cutlet, egg and condiments. It's also a modern ritual for Japanese students to eat the dish before taking a major test or final exam as the word _katsu_ can also mean "to win" or "to become victorious." The _katsu_ in _Katsudon_ simply means "pork cutlet."

**Ikemen** – Japanese slang term for a hot/gorgeous guy in general.

**Dojo –** literal translation - "place of 'the way'"; a training center in general from meditation to wrestling, but it is most famous for being a training center for any form of martial arts. For instance, the training center for Kendo practitioners is called _kendojo_, which is a fuse of _kendo _and _dojo_ altogether. In this case, the dojo in Ryo's home (and at Ryo's grandfather's home) is a multi-purpose dojo, since the Miyakozukas also train in other types of martial arts and self-defense other than Kendo.

**Oniichan** – honorific term for an older brother. In Korean, it's _oppa_ (if the younger sibling is female) or _hyeong _(if the younger sibling is male) _(thanks to my sister's Korean bf for this!)_. In Filipino, it's _kuya_.

_**The Silver Lily Courier –**_ The name "Ginyuri" is literally translated as "silver lily" (_gin_ (silver) + _yur_i (lily) = _ginyuri_), so I used the English translation to name their school newspaper. You will also notice that the school logo in the manga and the TV series is a silver-colored lily. You see it from their school uniforms and even on the Ginyuri High Kendo fighters' body shields _(do)_.

**Kenshi –** literally translated as a swordsman; in this case, a (higher/senior-level) Kendo practitioner/fighter. _Kendoka _is a more common term to refer to a Kendo practitioner/kendo fighter in general at the international level. The English term _kendoist _is also used for English speakers, but as of the modern times the term _kendoka _is used even on Western countries.

In _Otomen_, Asuka and Tonomine refer to one another as a _kenshi. _Miyakozuka-shihan (Ryo's dad) also refers Asuka and Tonomine as kenshi, most probably because of their senior/higher-leveled skill and ranking. The rest of the fighters in the Ginyuri High Kendo team were referred to as _kendoka_.

"**Itadakimasu"** - A general courtesy expression when you are about to eat a meal, generally translates as "I'm about to humbly receive this meal" or "Thank you for this meal that I'm about to receive." It is also similar to saying grace.

"**Gochisousama deshita"** - A general courtesy expression after you finish your meal right to the last grain or crumb. It generally translates as "Thank you for the meal, it was delicious."

**tankoubon –** a volume of a manga or a novel series (think your favorite manga series or serial novels such as _Harry Potter_ or _Twilight_).

**Daifuku** – a small powdered glutinous rice cake filled with sweet azuki bean (red bean) paste. The full name of it is _daifukumochi_.

**Sakuramochi** – same as daifuku, except they're pink and are covered with _sakura _(cherry blossom) leaves.

**SIDENOTES**

When I started writing this fic, originally I was just going to keep it on Ryo's point of view, but I found it rather difficult to come up with a story with just from her point of view, plus I'm also afraid that I might write Ryo in out of character. Adding Asuka's point of view in the story somehow made it a whole lot interesting and a lot easier to write.

_**Otomen** © 2006-2011 Aya Kanno/Hakusensha. Live-action TV series © 2009 FTV._


	5. Chapter 4

**A FEARLESS WARRIOR'S FIRST KISS**

_An Otomen (Live-Action TV Series) Fanfic_

* * *

><p><em><strong>AUTHOR'S NOTE:<strong> This entire fanfic is based on the **live-action TV series **that was released on Japanese TV back in 2009. I started reading the manga itself just recently and noticed many differences but otherwise the same storyline and concepts. I'm more familiar with the TV series so I'm basing this entire fic beginning from the ending of final episode._

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 4<strong>

**Asuka Masamune **(Tokyo – Fukuoka)

_Saturday, 2:50 am_

"_Stoic. Strong. Sincere. Vigorous." - a Kendo Principle_

I've been told many times by my peers since I was a kid that I seem to be perfect in everything I do and everything that I am. My mother raised me to make people have this perception of me being perfect. Since my father left us to live a new life with his _new half_, my mother's heartbreak and sadness caused her to be sure that when I get older that I don't turn out to be like my father and repeat that same tragedy that we went through at that time. I even remembered writing my elementary school essay about my father, writing about what I know, or what the relatives told me, about him, and how I wanted to grow up quickly so I can discover what they meant by _new half_, which again, freaked my mother out again that lead her back to the hospital for the second time.

I know now that Otousan is living happily now, somewhere out there, somewhere nearby hopefully. I often wondered if Otousan ever thought of coming back home, just to see me alone, if not my mother. In fact, I often wondered if Otousan ever even thought of me in general. He didn't have to send me any presents or money or anything like that for special occasions. Just seeing him once more would be more than enough for me, and when that happens someday, I couldn't ask for anything more.

I woke up at around 2:50 am because I had another sweet dream of you and me again. It was similar as the dream I had a few days ago that I didn't have the guts to tell you what that dream was about. In addition to that, I heard footsteps close by our sleeping area right in the middle of that dream that caused me to wake up. It turned out that Shihan already got up from his sleep, heading out for a very dark and early morning jog. I caught up with him as he was about to exit the house. All he said to me was that I need to wake Kuriko-chan up so we can prepare quick breakfast before I wake up the rest of the team. I opted that I'd cook for everyone, but just in case Ariake or any other guy other than Tachibana or Tonomine wakes up that I won't get caught cooking and preparing breakfast in the kitchen alone.

Once again, I have to make it look like as if Kuriko-chan was the real chef of the morning and give all the credit to her. I don't mind at all, actually, as long as I don't get caught having serious cooking skills along with the Kendo skills at once.

I washed myself up first before waking Kuriko-chan up. When I got out of the restroom all ready to go, Tachibana was the second to get up by himself. He volunteered to wake his sister up while I headed to the kitchen to prepare the ingredients. We'll be having waffles today, I thought, complete with maple syrup, butter, topped with fresh fruit, you know, the works.

Our flight to Fukuoka is at 5:30 am, so we have to be at the airport at least an hour and a half before so we can check in our luggage and equipment.

The siblings and I gathered at the kitchen, again dividing the labor to make the waffles so we can make them faster. I gave Tachibana the easiest task- pouring the batter on to the waffle iron and serve them. Kuriko-chan sliced the fruits to top the waffles, then I showed her how to make hot cocoa the way those coffee shops would serve them. I made the batter from scratch and eventually going to make the final presentation with the waffles, the sliced fruits, the powdered sugar, syrups of their choice like chocolate syrup, honey, maple syrup and the likes, and the whipped cream. Quick and easy.

The aroma of the freshly-baked waffles coming from Tachibana's waffle iron completely reached the open area where the boys were still asleep. A few of them, including Tonomine, Ariake and Isono, slowly woke up from the sweet scent. Ariake was the first to enter the kitchen again and saw the three of us working our usual tasks.

"Here are you three again, Sensei!" I heard Ariake's cheerful voice greet us. "Good morning everyone!"

"Good morning, Ariake, how's your sleep?" I returned the greeting while I placed the fruits on the side of the saucer along with the waffle.

"Sleep was great, even if it was just for five hours, but I can sleep the rest of the three when we get to the plane. What are having for breakfast? Smells really good!"

"Ah!" Kuriko-chan immediately answered, back to her usual role again. "We're having waffles today! I saw the pictures and the recipe from the internet the other day and I wanted to try it out!" Thanks for covering for me again Kuriko-chan!

"Waffles?"

"Yeah, waffles. Don't tell me you've never heard of them, Yamato-kun. Denny's serves them for breakfast!"

"I've never been to a Denny's before."

"Well, here's the first time you'll have waffles for breakfast, Yamato-kun. Right, guys?" Tachibana and I simply nodded.

Right then I hoped Ariake would finally leave the kitchen, but instead he walked in further and then stood right by me. "Sensei, I feel really bad."

I raised an eyebrow of curiosity and joined in. "Why do you feel bad, Ariake?"

"Well, you see, you're our team captain. All of us in the team look up to you- well maybe not Tonomine but you get the point- and for me, I feel really bad that you are our leader, and yet you're doing all of the work for us, especially with cooking and all? We should be serving for you instead, Sensei. And with cooking... lately I've noticed that you've been hanging out in the kitchen a lot, especially in school where you would always be at the Home Ec room whenever we don't have practice..."

Uh-oh... It's not what you think, Ariake. It's not what you think. I have to say something really quick before he suspects of my otomen self...

"Ariake, this ain't the feudal era where the underlings have to do all the dirty work for the _daimyo_, you know. Ever heard of the Golden Rule? _See no evil, hear no evil, speak no evil?_"Thanks for rescuing my speechlessness, Tachibana! Now I think I know how to reply now.

Right when Tachibana stated that statement, Ariake gave a rather confused look. Maybe Tachibana used the wrong Golden Rule; I was leaning more towards the _Do unto others as what they have done unto you_ rule. I joined in and made my answer.

"Ariake, here's the thing. When you are chosen as a leader of a group- any kind of group- you're given the opportunity to make a difference in other people's lives, not just by the activity that your group is based on, but in general too. As team captain, I'm not just showing you guys how to do well in Kendo, but at the same time I'm also watching out for you guys, which in turn, help you guys become leaders too."

Right then, just by looking at his sparkling eyes, Ariake is now under my spell again and got his attention. At least I know now that he wouldn't become suspicious of my secret of being an otomen at this point.

"When the instructors are not around I'm the second go-to person. With that I have to be sure that I know some things in general that's also not related to Kendo. As a kendoka, along with your physical training and your meditation exercises, you also have to know what to eat and how to eat right also. You can't just eat whatever you're craving for if you really want to stay in shape..."

I'm lying again because in between meals and during breaks between studies and Kendo, I have to indulge in to something sweet from a slice of a jelly roll to even a piece of a Meiji Meltyblend chocolate. Otherwise I'll lose my mind and focus on everything, especially in Kendo.

"Ah, is that so, Sensei?" Ariake answered with eyes already gleaming right at me. "I never really thought of that. I guess it is important that you have to know other skills that real guys don't normally do- just for the sake of the group and all our well-being, right?"

"Exactly. If anything wrong happens to any one of you, I'll be responsible for all of that, Ariake."

He then stood straight and then bowed right at me: "I'll never blame you if anything wrong happens to me, Sensei, never!"

"Let's look at it this way, Ariake-kun," I heard Tachibana speak from behind in addition to his smirking on his face. He even stood next to Ariake with his arm over his shoulder. Luckily he was finished with the waffles at the waffle iron.

At this moment, even I was looking forward to hear what Tachibana has got to say to the protege Ariake.

"In a typical household, you as a man, the breadwinner of the family, comes home looking forward to dinner prepared by your beloved wife. You've gotten used to the old routine when the wife does all the cooking and you do the slouching doing nothing. But what happens when the wife gets sick and won't be able to cook for you, heck, she can't even cook for herself- and there's no one around to take care of your sick wife- and your kids are either too young or too stupid to even take care of their beloved mother. Who's going to take care of her? Who's going to make dinner for her? Who's going to be the one who will also take care of your children if your wife is too sick to take care of them herself?"

"Oh!" Ariake exclaimed, now he finally came to a realization. "That would be horrible! That would mean... I should be the one who would take care of my sick wife and the children?"

"Exactly, Ariake-kun," Tachibana patted him on the shoulder, still with that grin on the face. I have to admit, that was a clever way of convincing a daydreamer like Ariake that knowing the basic household chores can also be considered manly... I think. "That's what Asuka-chan is preparing for! One day, he and Ryo-chan will be walking down the aisle, exchange their forever vows, have their first kiss as husband and wife..."

Not that whole first kiss thing again, Tachibana...

"...and eventually they'll be having kids. In case that Ryo-chan does get sick, Asuka-chan will be there to prepare dinner for her and for the kids, clean the house, clean the rooms, the bathrooms, the tubs, you know? Asuka-chan isn't doing this simply to show off of his manliness. He wants to do this because it's _true love_, Ariake-kun."

"True love...?" Ariake began to wander in the air again and then turned his glance right at me.

"In short, if you can't take care of your wife and kids, you don't know how to take care of yourself. If you don't know how to take care of yourself, then you are _not _a real man. Why? Because a _real man_ should know that when you stand up and protect your loved ones from trouble, that doesn't just including ass-kicking, but that also includes the essentials in life also- such as cooking and cleaning and providing all the necessities in life like housing and schooling! It's never too early to start learning these things, especially for Asuka-chan here. Like me, both of us have one more year of high school to go. Once we're out of high school we'll have to learn these lifetime necessities the hard way if we don't start as early as we can. This isn't just about becoming the manliest man of all men, Ariake-kun, but this is all for true love. Right, Asuka-chan?"

Even I found myself stunned to say anything about the whole _real man_ talk.

"Gosh, I never thought of it that way... Sensei... you really are... truly... seriously... in love... with Miyakozuka-senpai... and you're doing all this... for love?"

I couldn't find the right words to counter what Tachibana just said to him but instead, I gave him a smile and a few words: "You could say that, Ariake."

"You are seriously _the man_, Asuka-sensei. Seriously. _The man_..."

"Since you're here already, Ariake-kun, could you help us out by passing out these lovely waffles at the table for our fellow sword-wielding boys, hm?" Right then Tachibana already had a tray ready for Ariake to use.

"Y-yes, sure Tachibana-senpai! I'd love to!"

Thank you for bailing me out again, Tachibana. I really owe you big time. Seriously.

Already dressed in our autumn/winter Ginyuri High school uniform attire, dark blazer and everything, we were now officially the Ginyuri High School Kendo Team, not quite armed for battle just yet. Knowing that the nationals will also be televised nationally, starting from the airport lobby (so I was told anyway), sports enthusiasts- or rather kendo enthusiasts- would be looking forward to seeing me arriving at the airport later today. Even Kaasan knew about the TV coverage of the tournament but not beginning at the airport. I guess that's the result when this month's issue of _Kendo Girls Today_ magazine has my name and face plastered all over the cover.

Just as we all hoped, the charter bus that would bring us to the airport arrived on time. Simultaneously, a florist truck also arrived to deliver some flowers for us, not just for good luck but also as a gift for you once we arrived at your place later today. I was helping out the boys pack up their duffel bags and luggage at the bus while Tonomine, Ariake and Isono were aiding Shihan with the new _bogu_ that my mother and staff ordered specifically for this national tournament alone. In the beginning, I was personally against spending more money just for us alone, since the equipment that we've been using for the last two years were still in good shape. Even your father agreed with me with this one.

Instead I suggested to Kaasan that they spend the surplus revenue of the school towards improving the campus, upgrade some of the technology that we have for our education system, establish online schooling for anyone who wished to enroll to our school but lack the convenience of attending the campus, like the disabled students on wheelchairs and even students who had to move overseas and have to enroll to another school based on location when they may have problems adjusting to the new environment and start all over again with studies that may probably have not studied yet (like you, for example). Maybe upgrade the pay for our teachers or hire new teachers even.

My mother said to me at one point that one day that I would be taking over her position as principal of Ginyuri High, just like my ancestors did, starting from the first team captain of the newly-established Ginyuri High Kendo Team, Masamune Masato-san.

I personally don't want to remember what happened during our summer kendo training camp. It was the first time I've heard of Ginyuri High's first principal's name, not to mention knowing about this Ginyuri Legend about a ghost haunting the North Building during that season. It was a good thing that this entire Ginyuri Legend story was completely fabricated and the school is finally free of its urban legends.

The only thing that I remember during that kendo summer training camp was that it was the first time that you became our team manager for the entire camp. It was also the first time that Tonomine joined our team, which eventually lead him to transferring to Ginyuri High permanently. God, or Tachibana rather, knows that alongside me being a closet otomen, I'm very much afraid of ghosts.

Among the florists who passed on the white lilies to us was none other than our tall and mysterious flower evangelist friend, Kurokawa Kitora-kun. In case you may have forgotten about him, which I doubt you would forget that easy, he sat right behind you and right next to Tonomine, who sits behind me, at homeroom. He approached me with a small seedling in the pot.

"Kitora, good morning," I greeted him once he got closer. Even at the early morning hours he still had that somewhat morbid aura surrounding him, but his voice still speak sensitivity when he speaks of flowers. "Even flower evangelists have to start working at the dawn, I see."

Kitora then handed me the pot along with a small notebook of handwritten instructions on how to take care of the seedling. "For you to give to Miyakozuka-san. Masamune-kun."

"Wait a minute," I softly chuckled as I gazed at this rather interesting-looking seedling with rather large leaves which some of them looked blue. "This is for Ryo?"

Kitora nodded. "I was told that you need a simple gift to give to Miyakozuka-san. My father has been experimenting in growing these in our family greenhouse. They're not native to Japan, however this seedling itself speaks for itself."

"What kind of seedling is this?"

"It's an Arbutus. It can actually grow in to a tree or a shrub that bears simple white blossoms and edible red berries, however it is an ornamental plant, like the _Kaki _tree."

Interesting, I thought. I thought about sewing and creating a special stuffed animal for you when I got there, but a potted seedling that will grow in to a tree or shrub that bears sweet blossoms and edible red berries was definitely something new and original for a gift.

"In the flower language, the Arbutus speaks for itself, Masamune-kun, which is why I suggest that you give this to Miyakozuka-san when you arrive there."

"Really?" All of a sudden I found my heart leaping for joy again. "What does it mean, Kitora?"

"It is an indication that Miyakozuka-senpai is your one and only in your heart; an indication that you love no one else but her, Masamune-kun." I didn't want Kitora to see my cheeks blushing thinking about the meaning in flower language, however, even the stoic, silent ones like Kitora can tell.

"I've never really seen you like this before, Masamune-kun," I heard Kitora make his comments. "We've known each other since our first day of high school here at Ginyuri. You weren't usually this expressive to others before. In fact even when girls flock all over you in between classes and even during lunch you still remained cool and soft-spoken. This year, you were a lot more open and involved."

"I can't always be like that," I answered him directly. "I believe that people should change for the better, not for the worse. If they have to change their old ways just to become better individuals then there's nothing wrong with that."

"You do have a point, Masamune-kun. Although may I give you my opinion if you don't mind?"

"My ears are open, Kitora."

"I guess it is true that when people are truly in love, they do tend to change. I do hope that it's for the better but sometimes when people are in love with that one person who is completely opposite to the rest of the world, that person can change in to someone others may not familiar with." Right then he placed his hand on to the pot and then gazed at the seedling again.

"I really do hope and pray that you and Miyakozuka-san are truly destined together. Somehow seeing you together and showing signs of love for one another made me become more inspired than ever in beautifying the school that your ancestors built from the ground up. I did read the old archives at one point that the principal at the year your great-grandfather, Masamune Masato-san, became one of the first students here, was also your great-grandfather's father."

"Thank you, Kitora. That means a lot." I then patted him on the shoulder with the usual smile. "You'll find the right girl someday, Kitora. Maybe not now, but eventually when the right time comes."

"I'm not really worried about that, Masamune-kun. I still have the power of flowers to make me happy."

"Of course. Let's both continue our high school lives at Ginyuri High as memorable and lively as we can and do what we can to contribute to the betterment of the school. Our future generation would rely on that."

"Good luck at the national meet, Masamune-kun. You and Tonomine-kun and the rest of the team. I'll see you on Friday night in Fukuoka."

"Eh? You're flying all the way there?"

"Your mother requested my family's floral services to arrange the flowers during the award ceremonies. Ginyuri school pride, she said. It made no sense but since she also sponsored my family and I the plane tickets and hotel reservations, why not?"

"Ginyuri school pride it is."

Kitora nodded in acknowledgment as we exchanged our goodbyes. He made his leave at his family's florist van when Tachibana arrived with his backpack. I reminded him that his duffel bag is safely inside the bus now. He then checked the time on his cellphone and frowned.

"That Kuriko, seriously, one thing I don't like about girls is that they take hours just to get ready to go to a simple place such as the airport. We can't just sit here and wait just for her to finish."

I then gave a slight smile at the best friend. I then handed him the Arbutus pot and the mini-notebook of instructions and then said to him: "Do you want me to get her or would you like to have Tonomine do her hair and makeup so it would be faster?"

"Eh, whatever, I'm not in the mood to yell at her at this hour."

"See you in the bus." I patted him on the shoulder and made my way back inside the house.

Luckily Shihan was still there to be sure that everything in the house is safe and secure and that no one would sneak in the house and rob it while he would be out of town for two weeks. Even if Shihan reminded me earlier that I didn't need to ask permission to enter your room, I asked permission anyway.

"Kuriko-chan, are you ready? We're heading off in a few minutes." I knocked on your door and called for Tachibana's sister in a calm manner as always.

Few seconds later, the door opened and Kuriko-chan appeared, school uniform and everything ready. Along with her duffel bag is a black suit protector she was carrying behind her back.

"Kuriko-chan, is that another pair of school uniform inside? You only need one pair as you're only going to wear them today and at the tournament days."

"Oh, this isn't mine, Asuka-senpai. It's Miyakozuka-senpai's Ginyuri High school uniform."

"Eh? Why are you bringing her uniform?"

"Shihan asked me to pack it up." Right then, it hit me. Your father was serious in doing all he can to get you back home and back at Ginyuri High with us again.

"I kinda overheard your conversation with Shihan last night and Shihan really intended to talk to Miyakozuka-senpai about coming back home here. I know it sounds selfish since she moved there to take care of her ill grandfather and all, but you know, she's got a lonely widowed father who needs his daughter's love, you know?"

"Well, if Shihan asked you to pack up her Ginyuri High uniform, then so be it. Let's load it in the bus."

"Awesomeness! I brought a few of the things for Miyakozuka-senpai too. She asked me for them a few days ago, so they're packed in my duffel bag also."

"Alright then. Let's get going."

We arrived at the airport at around 4:30 am. We have to check in at least before 5am before the plane takes off at 5:30am. The entire team expected that the airport would be slow and quiet, however by the time we arrived at the lobby, we were welcomed with the very hyped and energetic group of Ginyuri High girls with their _uchiwa_ signs and banners that have the visibility of our team name, the blue, white and red silver lily school logo, and as always, my name and my face were still plastered all over the banners, tarps, and their mini-signs.

The girls immediately gathered around with more gifts: more flowers, more (mediocre-crafted) stuffed animals and more cute trinkets. At this point I wanted to proceed but it would be rude not to acknowledge them. Luckily Shihan brought some of his police buddies to be the team's bodyguards using his sharp instincts that even at a morning this early that we would be expecting a lot of noise that would welcome us in to the airport lobby.

All I could do was smile at them and give them thanks. How else would you approach them without being rude? There were even some girls from other schools who had copies of that _Kendo Girls Today_ magazine approaching me, asking for my autograph. Luckily there weren't too many of them and while Shihan and with some of the boys checking in our bags and equipment, I was able to sign the magazine covers and also had the opportunity to shake their hands.

I've learned that no matter what motives each person has when they approach you, as someone they look up to, you have to appreciate every little thing coming from them, even if it's just a hello, a handshake, a compliment (even if they're just complimenting your looks), you just need to say these few words:

"Thank you. I really appreciate it."

"Thank you, I'll definitely do my best in my game."

"Thank you..."

In that way, your admirers know how much you value their support and how they will approach you the second time or the third time that they see you at a public place.

Along with the autographs and the gifts, there were pictures. Most of them were pictures with me alone, but we also had some pictures with the team also; particularly with Tonomine, the supposed rival of mine for the individuals competition of the tournament. Some of these fans who aren't Ginyuri students were quite surprised that the rival champion _kenshi_ of the rival school transferred to the school I'm representing. Most of these fans asked me those questions about him, but rather than giving my opinion, I encouraged them to ask him directly.

We finally checked in our luggage and it was time to head to the boarding gate. We all exchanged goodbyes with the fans and some schoolmates and friends who came by to visit. I even had a text from Kaasan, who also gave me well wishes on the flight to Fukuoka. We'll see each other in two weeks at the tournament itself. Being the principal of Ginyuri High, she wouldn't miss a single important event that her school excels at. Being a single parent, she wouldn't miss a single important event that her only child excels at.

Still, I pray every night that one day, even if it'd be just a hint, that my father would show up in my life, even if we just end up gazing at one another eye-to-eye, I would be content. At least I would know that he is still alive and that he wanted to know how I was doing at this age.

We went through the gates, inspection of ourselves and our hand-carries, even within the country security and inspections at the airports have been really tight as of late. I only have a backpack with the usual stuff, like my wallet, a few schoolbooks so while we are on rest mode from Kendo training during these two weeks that we have to study and do homework on so we can still be current with the rest of the class. Sure we'll be away from school for two weeks, but knowing my mother, she would not let us get away that easy without studying.

Hanazawa-sensei even opted to request two weeks off so she could be the team's tutor to help us catch up on our classes, but knowing the entire team, she was the last person that all the guys in the team would ever want to see during the tournament weeks. On the other hand, I'm sure she would also be busy preparing for her upcoming marriage to the English teacher. You already know who I'm talking about.

Besides, I don't think Hanazawa-sensei can't survive the three to four hours flight to Fukuoka without touching her cellphone as cellphones are not allowed while we're on the flight. Tachibana won't be able to use his laptop to type out his news articles (if he's written any) but he can spend the entire four hours working on his _Love-Tic_ art.

The Time was now 5:15am and we finally boarded the plane. There were two seats on the window rows and three seats at the center. Being team captain, I sat at the center seating area right behind Shihan and two of his police buddies who were assigned to be the team's bodyguards. The Tachibanas sat on the same row with me with Tachibana (Juta) sitting at the center and Kuriko-chan sitting at the other side. At the window seats across from me were Tonomine by the window and Ariake just across from me. The row behind me were Nakajima, Hashimoto and Isono. Tanaka and the rest of the team sat at the window seats right behind Tonomine and Ariake. In front of them were two of our part-time trainers and coaches that build up the Ginyuri High Kendo coaching team. In fifteen minutes the plane will be taking off.

"Guys," I called to the team, "I know some of you have parents and friends and girlfriends that you're itching to call and tell them that we're taking off, but cellphones are not allowed inside the planes. Turn them off all the way. They have to be completely off."

Tachibana tapped me on the shoulder with curious eyes. "Aren't you gonna let Ryo-chan know that we'll be taking off now?"

"I'll call her when we get to Fukuoka," I said to him. "I'm sure by the time we arrive she'll be up and awake."

"What if she doesn't wake up when you ring her phone up? Does that mean you'll finally get to do the Snow White?"

"... Snow White?" I raised an eyebrow of curiosity towards him.

"The equivalent of Sleeping Beauty!"

"That is so lame, Juta!" From his other side, Kuriko-chan made her own personal remark. "You're still gong on about that? Asuka-senpai isn't gonna steal a kiss from the sleeping Miyakozuka-senpai, bro. He's way too caring and sweet to do something like that to a sweet and gentle girl like Miyakozuka-senpai, right Asuka-senpai?"

"She'll be awake by the time we get to the airport, Kuriko-chan," I answered her. "I can guarantee it."

"Sure thing, Asuka-senpai."

The morning drowsiness suddenly caught up with me at this point that I decided to sleep throughout the entire flight. I waited for the plane to take off first before I close my eyes and sleep.

Once we were finally on air and went through all the usual airline safety procedures and finally remove our seat belts, I was ready to make up my last three hours of sleep. I'd rather have you see me completely energized rather than a completely exhausted me with bags hanging from beneath my eyes by the time I arrive at your grandfather's place. Just as I placed a pillow that I brought along in my backpack the dude sitting next to me really couldn't help himself but to prevent me from falling asleep.

I also checked on Kuriko-chan to see if she would also be joining the conversation. I don't mind having her in the conversation, however sometimes it gets rather irritating when she and Tachibana start arguing again. Once I took a quick glance, the younger Tachibana was already sleeping with her seat slightly reclined.

"What you're feeling now, Asuka-chan, is normal," he began the talk.

I opened one eye right when he made that statement. "How on earth would you know what I'm feeling right now? I've got a huge mix of feelings right now."

At that point I noticed Tachibana already counting his fingers. "You're excited for the nationals."

"Okay, you're right about that."

"You're excited that you'll be arriving at a part of the country that you've never been before-"

"I've been to Kyushu before, Tachibana, for a family trip. Just not Fukuoka..."

"You're excited because you get to see your very special girl in your heart after over a week of being apart from each other!"

"Mm, yeah." I had to keep calm at this point and not let my heart thump wildly again every time Tachibana or someone else mentions you in front of me. For one thing, your father was sitting right in front of me, and knowing Tachibana, once he begins talking he will not stop.

"At the same time I feel nervous also."

"Nervous? You, Asuka-chan? Knowing you you're the type of guy who would take any challenge being thrown at without any hesitation. In addition to that, you still manage to conquer every challenge being thrown at you without getting yourself in trouble."

"In Kendo, I'm nervous about the team itself, not with whoever I'm going to end up fighting the time the tournament begins."

"Dude, as long as the team have you and Tonomine-kun reppin' the same school, you guys would be unstoppable!"

"Let's not get confident, Tachibana. Just because Tonomine and I were at the top ranks in the entire country as a result of last year's nationals, doesn't mean that we'll remain in the same ranking again this year. That also goes for our team in terms of school rankings. Tonomine and I may probably remain at the top ranks but not necessarily second and first, respectively. Our team may still be at the top ranks but not necessarily first. Every tournament, no matter how small or big they may be, is always different. New players, new teams, experienced players and experienced schools with new techniques and goals are always going to be present. Even with defending champions, they need to have a variety with the way they play their game at the ring also."

"You don't seem very confident with how you'll be doing or how the entire team will be doing, Asuka-chan."

"I'm just being realistic," I shoved my reply at him. "I know what the expectations are bestowed upon me with this year's nationals, Tachibana, because my mother always planted me those expectations every single time. Even with just my studies she tells me the same stuff all the time. Even the entire country has high expectations of me also, but despite of that, I still have to keep it real also. I'm optimistic with the nationals, both individuals and team, but I also have to keep it real."

"Hm, you do have a point with that, Asuka-chan."

"Yeah."

Some seconds later after a few moments of silence, I was ready to take my shuteye and make up for those three more hours of sleep. Unfortunately, Tachibana interrupted me again.

"Just stay still, Asuka-chan. I need to calculate the precise features of your lips..."

"What the..."

"Don't mind me Asuka-chan, I'm capturing every angle, every precise line of your lips right now..."

I shifted my eye right at him. "... why on earth are you trying to capture my lips on paper? You already know how to draw me on _Love-Tic_ from your head..."

"I'm not illustrating your full-front. I'm just drawing a close-up of your lips..." At that point, I became curious.

"What on earth kind of scenery frame are you trying to do on your sketchbook, Tachibana?"

"I'm already anticipating the Snow White scene..." Right then I already figured that he really was serious about that whole _first kiss_ talk that we had last night.

"You... are you serious, Tachibana? You're actually serious about this whole... first kiss thing... that you're already drafting a scene of it?"

"Shh... let the artist do his work..."

"Well, if you're going to... capture... all the precise lines that would make up my side profile then can I get some sleep then?"

"Don't worry about a thing, Asuka-chan. It's just your lips that I'm trying to draw. Besides, I won't be able to complete the scene until I also perfectly capture the close up of Ryo-chan's lips..."

Immediately my eyes were completely opened wide. "You wouldn't... Ryo?"

"Eh? I've had her model for me before some months ago during your practice. She didn't mind at all, course back then she didn't know that she was one of my models for _Love-Tic _so she was cool with it. Hey, I'm sure she'd be happy to be my model again. It'd be really cool if it's the both of you on the same masterpiece but like you, I have to keep it real."

I didn't want to feel annoyed at that moment, after all, Tachibana is the artist. I remained silent with the whole situation as he finally let me go to sleep throughout the flight while he continued to draw my lips on his sketchbook.

Somehow, I'm not sure how, but somehow, I found myself at the airport lobby along with the rest of the team. We all expected that we would have a quiet arrival as Shihan and our assistant coaches only expected to meet the charter bus driver to pick us up. Instead, we were greeted by more teenage girls with banners, _uchiwa_ signs, poster boards and everything you can think of that has my name and my face all over it. They weren't cheering or calling out Ginyuri High's name. Instead it was Asuka-sama this and Asuka-sama that.

"Even outside of Tokyo, even outside of Honshu, the girls would still flock themselves all over you, Asuka-chan!" I felt Tachibana nudging me from the side with that usual player-like smile on his face. "As the saying goes, it really is hard to live your life with such a beautiful face, poise and stature. Never mind your flawless Kendo skills, as long as you look good and everything all around you looks good, that's all that matters to them."

"I'm not exactly flattered by that, Tachibana," I answered him right then.

"Me neither," he replied in return. Luckily for me I wasn't the only so-called _ikemen _hot guy who exists at Ginyuri, so I didn't have to worry about a thing.

Before we knew it, more girls suddenly gathered around us, feeling completely trapped while being showered with the girly cheers, girly sighs, girly screams and their desperate girly tones that speak out: "Marry me, Asuka-sama!" or "I'll jump off the bridge and let God take my life if you don't look at me at this point, Asuka-sama!" and everything else similar.

As I gazed at these girls somehow they were beginning to look like one another. Then from out of nowhere, I recognized one particular voice that spelled music to my ears.

"Asuka-san! You're here! I'm so happy!"

When I turned my head to where the voice was coming from, I spotted the silhouette that was also very familiar to me. Right then, all of a sudden, I don't see the crowding girls anymore, as if they just disappeared right in front of my eyes. The scenery became open as that silhouette suddenly dashed right at me.

Just by the wind blowing through your hair as that silhouette sprinted closer to me, I knew the identity immediately.

"Ryo! I've missed you so much!"

I stretched my arms open to welcome you, but before I even knew it, I felt warm lips suddenly touching mine. At that point I felt these kissing lips very moist, not to mention the scent of sweet strawberry suddenly filled up my nose as if the morning dew magically touched these tender lips. There was even another sweet scent of grapefruit and orange that also came from just a few dabs on your neck. I have to thank Tonomine for helping me determine the difference between the feeling of lipstick and the feeling of a lip gloss on the skin.

Although I felt so warm all over just because of that kiss, at the same time something was wrong in this picture. For one thing, I know you never wear lip gloss, for you were only content in taking care of your lips just by wearing medicated lip balm; in addition that you never wear any particular scent on your neck, such as a splash-on cologne or even body spray. Second, you wouldn't normally make the first move in doing something so sudden as kissing me this way because I was the one who first confessed my love to you first before you reciprocated it to me. Third... third...

"Who are you...?" Just as that silhouette released me, I spoke those words. As the silhouette backed down, I finally caught the eyes, and then to your mouth.

The hair is so similar, even the bangs was almost identical. The creamy color of your skin was almost the exact same tone. Even the smile was sugary infectious. But the face, even just by the gaze to the way those lips were pouted immediately told my instincts that you weren't the girl I was looking for.

"Me? You don't know me now, but you will in these next few hours, Masamune Asuka-san!"

"You stole my first kiss," I murmured to myself. A stranger who almost had the same resemblance at you stole my first kiss that was originally only saved just for you.

Right then, even your father, the rest of the team and Kuriko-chan, and from out of nowhere my mother appeared in front of me, all stared right at me with displeased looks. I even looked a lot more displeased than everyone else present.

Ryo, I should've not let my guard open. I had no idea that stranger girls who admire you from afar would be like a villain with a blade sneaking right at you for a kill without even you looking at that attacker. I'm so sorry I wasn't able to keep my lips pure until they finally touched yours...

I could even see your face from afar, looking melancholic, with tears just trickling down from your wet eyes...

The next thing I knew, I was back at the plane again. I blinked my eyes numerous times to be sure that I wasn't in trouble or anything like that. I slowly turned my head to my right where Ariake and Tonomine were sitting by the window. Ariake was asleep while Tonomine was reading _Love-Tic_ again, except the cover was different and it was a tankoubon of some action manga instead.

I then turned to my left, where Tachibana's head was gazing right towards his sketchbook, sketching, and Kuriko was finally awake, reading some magazine while listening to her iPod. I then sighed in relief that all of that was nothing but a dream.

I began to wonder why I dreamed of that. It was supposed to be a sweet visit with just you and me in it, not with some stranger girl I've never met before. Even if it was a dream I decided to be conscious about the situation as that particular dream may actually become real. Even back during the early months all of my imaginations actually became real, like how we saw two dolphins jump up from the sea before in my imagination and yet it happened when we were at Ariake's uncle's beach hut. I thought that the whole dolphins thing and how a couple are fated to be together when they see them at the same time was another one of my imaginations and yet you also heard of that legend too. Every little thing that I imagined of you and me turned out to be destiny.

This recent dream that I had was something I began to feel really cautious about and I didn't want that to happen. I looked at my watch for the time. Only an hour and a half passed. Just three and a half more until we touch down to Fukuoka.

"Guys, I'm gonna be at the restroom at the back of the plane. I'll be back." Immediately, Kuriko-chan stepped out from her seat and made her way back to the lavatory.

I turned to Tachibana right away. He looked up from his sketchbook and right at me. He then said "Don't worry about that, Asuka-chan, you just had a nightmare."

"Y-you know about what happened?"

"Asuka-chan, I'm sitting right next to you, you were calling out Ryo's name and you were smiling a lot too before your sleeping face suddenly frowned. I even messed up with my sketch of your side profile because your lips were moving too much. Of course I know what happened, dude!"

I will admit sometimes that Tachibana scares me a bit. It made me become curious at times about this guy. It was like he knew my every single move day and night. He even knew exactly the hours that I head to bed and the hours that I spend my time doing my non-Kendo hobbies, such as sewing, knitting, reading my countless shoujo manga tankoubons and stare at my huge collection of stuffed animals I made. Now I'm wondering how on earth he would know what I dreamed of just by sitting next to me.

"It's a warning sign, Asuka-chan. If you don't make your move and show your little suave side to Ryo then someone else is going to take your purity away."

"What do you mean by _warning sign_, Tachibana?"

"In short, if you don't do your first kiss with Ryo-chan soon, someone else is going to steal your first kiss away or worse- someone is going to take Ryo-chan's first kiss away from you. Even for a tender lover like me, Asuka-chan, that's a bad sign."

I'm aware of the firsts with someone you really like. We've gone through a lot of firsts, together, didn't we, Ryo? Would a first kiss be the next _first_ that we'll be sharing soon? The question is, to be exact: will a first kiss ever be possible between us while we're together? And if so, when?

"Does it have to be now, Tachibana? It seems that you want this first kiss thing to happen immediately, like there's a deadline for it or something. I don't want to rush things with Ryo just for the sake of true love..."

"Asuka-chan, you've only got two weeks to spend time with her- heck, more like a week and five days because the rest of the week until we head back home on Monday would be time dedicated to the nationals meet. I'm just gonna say this to you now rather than later because it may be too late if I waited at the last minute."

"And what would that be, Tachibana?"

"I just want to give you this tip. Long distance relationships don't last that long. Sure right now it's going great since you guys just started, but I'm letting you know- one of these days, some dude from her homeroom class is gonna be brave enough to make his move on Ryo-chan and she may even fall for this guy too. Anything can happen when a lonely heart lingers for the one they love, you know."

"I plan on visiting Ryo-chan again near Christmas so we can spend some time again. You did say that when it comes to girls, the best days that a girl can be happy by the boy they love the most is during Christmas, Valentine's and her birthday, right? I've already fulfilled her happiness back on her 17th birthday..."

"By what? Having your first kendo match against a complete beginner at the kendojo in school that night?"

"It was her birthday wish, Tachibana. She's gone to almost all of our training sessions and she's watched me for a long time that really encouraged her to challenge me in my own game, being the daughter of a seasoned Kendo master after all-"

Just as I was about to continue my explanation, I was immediately startled when your father suddenly turned his head and then gazed right at our row. He must have heard us mentioning about you that got him a lot curious.

"Shihan, I'm really sorry..." I immediately apologized, having this feeling that I may have said something about you that offended him.

"Is that true?" Your father said with a slightly raised voice. "About an unsupervised Kendo match between you, a senior-ranking _kenshi_ and my daughter, a greenhorn _kyu_-ranked _kendoka_?"

I heard Tachibana swallowing in fear, not being able to say a single word to your rather brash and intimidating father. Luckily for me we wouldn't have to continue talking about this whole first kiss bit.

"Your daughter never told you about it, Shihan?" I asked curiously. "It was her birthday wish..."

"She did, but she never said that her birthday match was unsupervised. Now I see why that one particular day that she asked me to be her training partner in Kendo..."

"So she can challenge me in a sport I'm best at, Shihan."

"Why that girl..."

"Don't be angry, Shihan. I accepted her challenge and agreed to it. It's a rather strange situation, I admit, but it was her birthday wish."

"I know I raised her to be a tough cookie but challenging a much more senior-ranked _kenshi_ to an unsupervised match like that is not advisable. She may think she can defeat anyone in self-defense but in Kendo, you are a lot taller, faster and possess skills and techniques way too advanced to have a serious match with a beginner. And the fact that you as a team captain should know-"

"Shihan, it wasn't a serious Kendo match; we did finish that night with no injuries or physical pain of any sort. It was a way that the two of us can get closer to each other without distractions-"

Just as I was about to continue this supposed silent conversation I noticed the rest of the team at the nearby seats suddenly had their eyes towards our direction. Looks like your father and I have attracted more curious attention to what happened between us at the night of your birthday those months ago.

"That is, what I mean to say was, Shihan..."

"Ryo told me about that part, Asuka-kun. No need to re-explain to me what that entire match was about. I'm still not happy with it but... well... Ryo was very happy that she was able to spend her birthday night with you... in a rather... unconventional way..."

For a senior rank and a beginner, I have to admit that it was a really good match. On the night of your last day of school, we spent the night together just walking around campus and recalling our memories together from the day we've met until that day. When we even recalled our match together when we stepped in to the school's kendojo, neither of us even remembered which one of us won.

We weren't really counting or aiming on which one of us can accumulate whole points that would determine the winner of our match, plus it was indeed unsupervised. No referee, no scorekeeper, no timekeeper who would call out that five minutes was over, and most of all no trainer or coach observing us.

But that match was no other match ever shown in the Kendo world. That match was special for you and me. It didn't matter which one of us were able to gain whole points based on our targets on one another. The match lasted for almost thirty minutes to an hour, when it was supposed to last only five minutes, not because we couldn't gain any whole points from each other. It lasted because we were together all by ourselves.

You, me and the Ginyuri High kendojo with the words on the wall scrolls:

_Stoic. Strong. Sincere. Vigorous._

… that night on your 17th birthday.

"It won't happen again, Shihan. I'm sorry." I apologized again for the second time, and then to the rest of the team. "If you have a girlfriend who loves the sport and wants to challenge you... please bring a senior-leveled third party _kenshi_ with you to moderate the match."

"You actually had a serious match with a beginner, Asuka?" From behind us I heard Isono, Nakajima and Hashimoto express their reactions.

"Amateur, not beginner, Isono," I lifted my head to answer him. "She's at the higher _kyu_ levels right now so she's not exactly an absolute beginner. She hasn't reached the senior level yet but she's getting there."

"Even if that's the case, Asuka-sensei, I think it's really sweet." At that point all eyes were immediately shifted to Ariake's enthusiasm. "You know what's really awesome about you, Asuka-sensei, is that without even trying, you make every girl's dream come true. And somehow when that happens, everybody gets really happy about it. You have know idea how it excites me seeing you and Miyakozuka-senpai together, even if you guys were just talking about anything that's not involving your love for one another! Ne, everyone?"

Once again, even at the plane, I became the center of attraction once more, not just with your father and my teammates but even at the other passengers sitting around us. Just as the whole discussion of our birthday Kendo match, Kuriko's arrival suddenly diverted attention from and immediately towards her. Along with her are a few schoolgirls from another school. I'm not very good at recognizing school uniforms, but my mother is an expert of these. Somehow with just the design and the color combinations of their colors: magenta, purple and white, gave me the idea that these girls belonged to an all-girls' school.

The girls themselves reminded me of you and even Hayano Miyuki-san, that beautiful but wretched-minded girl from Doran High who tricked poor Isono in to thinking that she's his girlfriend, only to extort money out of him for their own personal gain. Fair-skinned, perfectly crimson lips, possessing their angelic-faced gentle smiles. Almost all the guys in the team immediately gazed at these schoolgirls.

For me, none of those girls are you, so once again, I paid no attention to them.

"Oooh, Kuriko-chan, you're back!" Isono cheered happily. "And you brought new friends?"

"Hahahahaha," Kuriko-chan chuckled with a slight smirk. "I would like to let you know that these were my old friends from middle school. They're from Saidoukiku Girls' Academy. I was really shocked to see them here on the same flight as us! They were sitting near the lavatory and they saw me on my way out, so yeah- reunion!"

She then introduced these three girls to the rest of the team. These three were actually kenshi to compete in the girls' division of the meet on Thursday and Friday. One of them happened to be Kuriko's best friend back in her middle school named Kokubun Rie, who recently turned seventeen last week. She was also made as the vice captain of their all-girls kendo team. From behind I can already feel that Tachibana was ready to make his move at these lovely girls, however those three immediately recognized me with just the face alone and like any other girl my age around, they shrieked like the fangirls. All three of them even had a copy of this month's issue of _Kendo Girls Today_ which had my face and my name on the cover. I couldn't refuse them so I signed their magazines.

"Saidoukiku Girls' Academy was really far from my house," Kuriko-chan said regarding the reason why all of her middle school batch mates ended up at that school while she ended up in a co-ed private academy along with her brother. "Plus my parents and even Juta here are really protective over me so they decided to enroll me at Ginyuri since it's closer to home and the fact that Juta would be there to look out for me."

No wonder why Kuriko-chan, like you, didn't have that many female friends, I thought to myself. You had some difficulty making female friends while Kuriko-chan couldn't be in the same school as her group of friends due to distance and family reasons.

As the introductions continued, more interview-like icebreakers came. Kuriko-chan lead an open question and answer session between her friends and myself, if not for the whole team. Luckily they weren't the same questions that were already asked in the magazine or in any of my past TV interviews that were aired on national TV before.

"As the defending champion of last year's All-Japan High School Kendo Meet, Masamune-san, have you ever had any training matches with kendoka girls before?" The Saidoukiku Girls' Academy Kendo team captain Kokubun Rie-san asked her first question. I sighed in relief when she asked me that question- a real question that I would be happy to answer, instead of the questions before regarding my personal life and even my love life.

"During training and classes? I have. It's one of the few reasons why I love Kendo very much. It doesn't just measure an individual's strength both on the inside and outside, but Kendo is an equal sport where guys and girls can train under the same school and under the same instructor. You don't need to have brute strength or personality just to get in to the sport. You just need to have a positive attitude and just be quick on your feet and quick in your mind. It's not just about learning how to defend yourself with a sword or a long weapon that you may find from those who try to attack you, but it's more of building up your character and becoming a better person through discipline, respect and the honor code." I then faced Kokubun Rie-san directly through the eye. "As team captain of your Kendo team you should know what I'm talking about."

The other two girls suddenly moaned: "So cool..." right at me, but instead Kokubun-san hushed them.

"Ginyuri High School is a co-ed private academy," Kokubun-san continued on. "Why aren't there any girls in your kendo team?"

Immediately the rest of the team murmured their thoughts amongst one another while Tachibana tapped me from behind: "Now that she mentioned it... how come we don't have any girls in our Kendo Team?"

"Hey!" From out of the blue, everyone fell silent when Kuriko-chan's voice spoke out. "I think I can answer this one. If that's okay with you, Asuka-senpai?"

"Go ahead, Kuriko-chan," I said to the younger Tachibana.

"Well girls, if you want to know, the girls at Ginyuri High are more focused on being the perfect girl that any boy would want to have for a girlfriend. You know, the _Yamato Nadeshiko _bit. The coach's daughter and me were the only ones who actually cared about the sport while the rest of the girls have been so busy trying to get Asuka-senpai's attention that they'd rather waste their time dolling themselves up while drool on the school's most popular boy. It's really shameful in my opinion."

If I were to answer that question, I would just simply say that we haven't had any girls interested in joining the team. Sure there are girls who are interested in the sport, like you and Kuriko-chan, but actually joining the team and competing in tournaments is another story.

"You know, Kuriko-chan was really good in Kendo on PE back in middle school," another one of the girls said. The statement somehow made Kuriko cringe a little. "No kidding! She was really good at doing the _kata_ exercises and is really fearsome on the ring!"

Once again commotion went on again among the team members while I turned my head towards the shoujo manga artist in hiding. "You didn't tell me about your sister being good at Kendo."

"Like I actually know that, Asuka-chan," he said with his gaze wondering around at the air. "Doing Kendo during PE in middle school was a requirement, so at least most of us are familiar with the basics. It's not like our PE classes are integrated you know?"

"Hm, good point." I then turned to Kuriko-chan and gave her a nod. "Here's an advice for you, Kuriko-chan. If you'd really like to have a girls kendo team in Ginyuri High, take initiative. Don't wait for others to step up and join up."

"Wow, that'd be really cool!" I heard Ariake expressed his reaction. "We pretty much own the nationals with Asuka-sensei and Tonomine-senpai in the team, but it'd be really cool if Ginyuri High also owns the girls' division too!"

"Heh, good luck with that," I heard Kokubun Rie-san in reaction to Ariake's enthusiasm. "Word on the street is that most co-ed high schools have a male-dominated Kendo Team and with those co-ed high schools, they'll also have to have some written approval and sponsorship by the school's administration. It may probably be harder for your school since it's a historical private school, and you know how the mindset goes with the administration sometimes. You know, like old school."

"Are you kidding, that wouldn't be a problem for us!" Ariake continued on. "Asuka-sensei here is the one and only son of our very proud and lovely principal of Ginyuri High. He can talk to his mom about it and we'll have our girls team for sure!"

It's not exactly easy to talk to my mother about the school in general, Ariake. After all, we are attending a private school that heavily promotes the Nihon Danshi and the Yamato Nadeshiko, so I'm not exactly sure if girls doing kendo is also considered part of the whole Yamato Nadeshiko definition that my mother is aiming for.

If I were the principal of Ginyuri High right now, I would seriously, heavily promote girls kendo. Now that I thought of it, that is, should you ever decide to move back to Tokyo and back to Ginyuri High just like before, maybe when we graduate out of high school that we could leave a trademark that would make significant history in Ginyuri High. I'm pretty sure everyone's pretty sick and tired that the people in my family line have always been the past principals of Ginyuri and yet they haven't quite left a significant trademark to remember them by as students.

"Let's talk about the whole Ginyuri High Girls Kendo Team thing some other time," I suggested, just to keep everyone down and not attract too much attention from the entire plane. "We've got the nationals that we need to focus on right now." I then turned to Kuriko-chan's friends and thanked them for stopping by.

"It was nice meeting you, ladies. Good luck in the meet." We all exchanged thanks as Kuriko-chan escorted her friends back to their seats.

I wasn't able to make up for my missing two more hours of sleep, knowing that I can feel the drowsiness catching up to me now. Instead we did more bonding amongst the guys all the way through the entire flight.

The moment that I dreamed earlier was about to begin. When we arrived at the airport and retrieved our things, we just arrived at the lobby area of the airport. Just like in my dream, there were media and more fangirls all over the place, with the majority of them holding all the fan banners and signs and even their copies of the magazine that had my name and face all over the place.

Tachibana, Tonomine and Ariake were standing around me. I wished that everyone in the team would just walk right in front of me, but realizing the honor code of every Japanese martial art around, the ones with the highest ranks should always be the first of the group. Unfortunately in this case, I was the most senior in terms of rank, therefore I'm at the front again.

I could feel a bit of sweatdrops slowly trickling down the side of my head. It wasn't because for an autumn day in Fukuoka that it was slightly warm, but because of my nerviness that my horrid nightmare of having my first kiss being taken away by some random girl may come true. So far so good, I thought. Though there were plenty of fangirls around, none of them even tried to block our way.

Instead of the fangirls like what happened in my dream, it was the media that blocked our way. Along with flashes all over our faces and cameras trying to get a good shot of us, there were interviewers who began bombarding the entire team with questions, though most of them were related to me being the defending champion and my ongoing rivalry against Tonomine (when it's actually the other way around). In fact, what really surprised me was that none of these media people even realized that Tonomine was just standing right next to me and the fact that he is now competing under the Ginyuri High name rather than his old school, Kinbara High.

"You should be asking Tonomine-san instead of me," I even replied to these reporters. "He's just right here standing next to me." They made an excuse that because I was so tall and noticeable that they often ignored the rest of the team standing next to me. I had to even point my thumb to where Tonomine was standing so they can interview him instead.

Once all eyes of the media turned to the second-placer, what I feared the most was about to begin. With the media's attention were towards Tonomine now, the fangirls began to charge right at us with shrieks and cheers calling out my name. As I looked at all sides, Tachibana and Ariake were nowhere to be seen. Even Isono and the others all had their attention towards the cameras pointing right towards us.

Even your father and the other trainers disappeared in sight!

"Tachibana... Ariake..." I murmured their names, still feeling nervous that pretty soon that random girl whom I mistook for you may approach and attack. "Where are you guys?"

Immediately, just as I feared, that same female voice called out from nowhere:

"Asuka-san! You're here! I'm so happy!"

Somehow I couldn't help but turn my head to where that voice came from. She sounded so much like you, even the tone of that girl's voice sounded so uncanny as yours. Just as I expected from my dream, that girl's silhouette also looked exactly like yours. I was ready to walk back and avoid her from reaching to me, but being the center of attraction at the moment, I found my entire body stunned.

Just as she was getting closer and closer, up until we were just a feet away, from out of the blue, my cellphone rang in my pocket. Saved by the ringtone! I reached for the phone and turned my head, away from that girl's silhouette.

Once I checked on the screen I saw the name on it: _Masamune Kiyomi_.

Kaasan! I quickly opened the clamshell and answered: "Kaasan! Hi! We just arrived here in Fukuoka, still at the airport though. We're waiting for the charter bus..."

My mother called just in time, just to check up on me and made sure that the team and I arrived here safely. She even asked what the loud commotion was going on at this time. Media and fangirls, I simply told her. The usual stuff. She too also arrived at the airport at Yokohama at this time with her school board staff and that they were having breakfast at one of the nearby restaurants, waiting for their charter bus.

"I'll let Shihan and Ryo know that you wanted to say hi to them," I confirmed her request. "Regards to the staff also on behalf of the Kendo Team and thank you for sponsoring the brand-new equipment that we'll be using for the meet... Don't worry Kaasan, we'll be on our best behavior, I mean with Miyakozuka-shihan and the other two trainers, there's no way we'd even dare do anything that would get us in to trouble... I love you too, Kaasan. I'll see you in two weeks." After the brief conversation we had on the phone, I closed the clamshell and then looked below as I was going to place my phone back in my pocket.

It seems that the mysterious girl attempting to have her way with me fell to the ground and right on to someone. I then bent down to see who that poor person was.

"Are you okay?" I asked the mysterious girl and the person beneath her. "Hey!" I gently tapped on the girl's shoulder to get her attention when I heard a familiar painful murmuring beneath her.

"Asuka-chaaan... help... this girl kissed me from out of nowhere..."

"Eh? Tachibana?" Immediately Kuriko-chan ran to us as she and I slowly helped the girl up. Not even noticing the girl my eyes immediately turned to the best friend instead. "Tachibana, you okay?"

"Hey Miss, are you okay?" I heard Kuriko-chan ask the girl. It should be the other way around, if others were witnessing this situation, where Kuriko-chan would be helping out her brother while I would be helping this girl, however I'm not risking with opening my guard in this particular case. I'm good at keeping my defenses intact, but Kendo and a rather awkward situation like this involving a girl don't equal to each other.

Just as Kuriko-chan was about to help this girl up, the girl immediately released her arm away from her as if she wasn't pleased. "Back off! Why on earth are you in the way anyway? I'm here on a quest to make Asuka-san mine!"

Quickly I slowly backed out while Tachibana got himself up. "Jeez, girl, who on earth are you? Are you that in to him that you even mistook me for him? Is that how you meet guys- by rushing to them and kiss them?" I spotted the shoujo manga artist player dude quickly rubbing his lips. I admit the girl looked rather wholesome and pretty, but her personality somehow is a turn-off.

Once we fixed ourselves and were now standing, this girl turned to me and bowed at me. She even gave me the _cute girl_ gesture just like how Moematsu-sensei did with majority of the guys in homeroom when she was there as a trainee teacher.

"Welcome to Fukuoka, Asuka-san! As the daughter of the principal of Hakkinran High School, the school whose kendo team that you will be facing on a practice preliminary match later this week, I came here to escort you to your quarters!"

Daughter of the principal of Hakkinran High School? Was this the girl you told me about, Ryo? Hakkinran High Kendo Team's manager? What's her name again...? I'm usually good at names but I guess I wasn't paying attention when you told me about her.

Well... I'm quite speechless.

"How do you do?" I said in return, also giving the usual bow. The rest of the team also bowed to her.

"I'm so sorry about that... it's just that... well... I'm your biggest fan!" She immediately answered, once again with the _cute girl_ pose again with that wink and that peace sign. Somehow she was giving me the vibe that she thinks she was some kind of an idol singer or something. I have to admit that I like their styles, but the girls who wear them? Well...

"I see. I'm flattered. Thank you for the welcome." Asuka, I know deep inside you're turned off but why can't you just help yourself but be nice to everyone?

"Oh! Um, my name is Otori Himeko. It's a wonderful pleasure to meet you!" Once again she bowed, finally revealing her name.

"Masamune Asuka, but you already know that... and we're the Ginyuri High School Kendo Team." The rest of the guys exchanged their hellos, with Isono, Hashimoto and Nakajima already gawking right at the girl.

I continued on with the introductions. "This is Tachibana Kuriko-san, our team manager. She's also the younger sister of the guy you just kissed from out of nowhere, who happens to be-"

"Tachibana Juta, sports columnist for _The Silver Lily Courier_, official school newspaper of Ginyuri High. I gotta admit, you're one heck of a kisser..." Right then, he gave Otori-san a wink, which was rather ineffective towards her. Deep within I hoped Tachibana would use his usual charms to ward the girls away from me, but the wink alone was completely ignored.

Right then, Shihan and the other trainers arrived, letting us know that our charter bus arrived. There were servicemen who were loading up our luggage and equipment in to the bus while we were about to follow our trainers to the bus and get in. Just as I was about to lead the group, this Otori girl suddenly grabbed my arm from behind.

"I... I was hoping that I myself would be escorting you to your hotel in style, you know? My family car is waiting outside the door..."

"I'll have to decline," I said to her humbly and slightly bowed my head for apology. "I'm actually staying at my coach's family home and my coach is really strict, so we're restricted to doing anything social during training period. In addition, today is also training day for the team and myself. The coach doesn't want to waste any time. Some other time, maybe?"

"Ah, well, I didn't realize that you really are taking this entire national tournament seriously that you won't even give yourselves the time to tour around Fukuoka?"

"I'm in a hurry, the team's waiting for me. Well, we'll see each other when we visit your school for that practice match with your kendo team. I'm sorry to cut this short. Thank you for the welcome and it was nice meeting you. Bye!" Quickly I gave her a fast bow and dashed away to catch up with the team.

That wasn't the first time that I ditched a girl who was eager to have a conversation with me because whenever that happens, it was always at the wrong times. I have to admit, Otori-san seems to be a lot more persistent and upfront than Oharida-senpai was.

Tachibana, Ariake and Tonomine waited behind so I can catch up. When I caught up with them we hurried to the charter bus. By the time we got to our seats at the back, Tachibana took the seat next to me once again. When the charter bus began driving out of the airport, another chatting session began.

"How on earth that Otori girl knows who you are, Asuka-chan?" Tachibana asked me curiously. How should I know, that was the first time I've seen that girl.

"Tachibana-senpai, almost every girl around Japan, I think, knows Asuka-sensei, haven't you gotten used to that yet?" Ariake made his statement when he stood from his seat behind us.

"As expected of you, Masamune," Tonomine's voice spoke from behind me. I turned my head towards him, relaxed at the back and resting. "You've always been the chick magnet of the All-Japan Teen Kendo World after all."

"I swear to God, guys, I've never met her in my life, ever," I slightly chuckled while slightly defending myself. "What I did catch fromher was that she's the daughter of the Hakkinran High School principal."

"Eh?" Tachibana exclaimed in surprise. "Isn't that the school that you guys will be facing a training match against this week?" I nodded to confirm him.

"Miyakozuka's new school," Tonomine also confirmed. "It makes me wonder if that girl knows about Miyakozuka... or the fact that you and Miyakozuka are officially a couple..."

"Oh man, that's right! Ryo-chan's school!" Tachibana exclaimed in shock. "Dude, with Ryo-chan being a student of that school now, does that mean that she'll be rooting for Hakkinran now instead of us?"

"Don't be silly, Tachibana," I calmed the shoujo manga artist playboy down. "She is not a biased Kendo enthusiast. She will only root for the ones who are worth rooting for. If the training matches that we'll be having against Hakkinran turn out to be a good and well-worth match, she'll root for both."

"Ah!" Immediately, Ariake's shriek startled the three of us. "I just realized something, Asuka-sensei! Y-you know the whole thing that usually happens between the team captain and the team manager of a sports team? I just realized about Hakkinran High's team captain!"

"Ariake, silly," Tachibana chuckled at his reaction, "Ryo-chan's not even the team manager of that team. It's that really pretty but weird-ass Otori girl that we just met earlier..."

"Well, what happens if the team captain of the Hakkinran High team also has a thing for the girl you love, Asuka-sensei? I remember during one of our meets that you said that Miyakozuka-senpai has met that team's captain. I hope he's not as cool and as manly and as handsome as you are or else you'll have some serious competition here- and it'll be hard because you're only going to be here for two weeks and Miyakozuka-senpai will be here forever and-"

"Ariake, calm down," I said to him, giving him a pat on his shoulder. "I have faith in Ryo. Somehow, I can sense what she's feeling almost every time. It's hard to explain but... whenever I try to contact her or rather just send her an email, I seem to know the words that I wanted to tell her based on whatever my gut is telling me. And somehow, whenever she replies, it was as what my gut just told me. I'm not sure how I can explain it. What do you think?"

"And that's what true love is, Ariake." Once again Tachibana makes his own statement. "Asuka-chan and Ryo-chan... they're still connected even if they're apart."

"Ah, that's right, Tachibana-senpai! Aside from Tonomine here being Asuka-sensei's only rival in Kendo, it'd be dreadful if he has another rival when it comes to love- especially over Miyakozuka-senpai! I mean, you can beat anyone in Kendo, but when it comes to love, it's a whole different ballgame! When we face these guys at Hakkinran High later this week for that practice match, you really gotta show those guys who the _real man_ is- someone who isn't just the true master in the sport, but also to show those guys that you are a real man in love with a simple and sweet girl and that you'll take down anyone who stands in the way!"

"For once, I agree with you, Ariake," Tonomine joins in. Regarding Tonomine, he can be my rival at anytime and at anything. I'm just happy that we're not rivals over the same girl. On the other hand, he wouldn't be going for you after you technically kicked his rear end during the first weeks that we've gotten to know each other.

"Masamune," Tonomine continued on. "We're in a different territory now. We're no longer at the suburbs of Tokyo where technically every single girl our age in every corner of the street knows your name. The guys here are different from the ones you're used to deal with. They may probably not look as bad-ass as those punks back at Doran High, but there are personalities who are so cunning that it's going to tear you up inside out and leave you in pure pain than your two-against-twenty brawl that you and Miyakozuka got involved with those months ago..."

Why do I find our two-against-twenty brawl against those Doran High delinquents one of my best memories with you, Ryo? Was it because that even in dangerous situations such as us about to be ganged up by a huge gang that our hearts and minds are still connected? Or was it because of the fact that even if we did end up taking down an entire gang that we still didn't get in to trouble by the law?

Or maybe because of the fact that even when in danger that we're both together and alone without any witnesses other than the opponents we were facing? I guess this is what true love really is and I'm pretty sure, my gut feeling is telling me now, that you're thinking and feeling the same way as we do.

Even if I really didn't do anything when it comes to these dangerous situations and that you were the ones who actually took down those punks, you still thanked me for saving your life. I still don't know how to react to that, but somehow deep inside I can still feel my heart twinge like the world is about to end.

"Oi, Asuka-chan!" Right then I woke up from my daydreaming again and even realized that I was smiling like a fool throughout this time. "Why are you all red all of a sudden? Are you sick or something?"

"Masamune's daydreaming again," I heard Tonomine sigh.

"It must be a wonderful feeling to be in love," Ariake made his statement. "I wonder when I'll be having a love of my own and share the same feeling Asuka-sensei is feeling for Miyakozuka-senpai right now..."

"Sorry guys, my bad." I apologized immediately, even if it was something small as me blushing like a moron.

With that in mind, I reached for my cellphone and began to write a text message to you:

_Ryo – We've arrived safely and we're on a charter bus now. I hope you're still asleep so I can come and re-enact the "Sleeping Beauty"/"Snow White" ki_

Just as I was about to finish my text, Tachibana just had to bring up that subject again. "Hey Asuka-chan, were you blushing and daydreaming earlier because you may have this feeling that Ryo-chan may still be asleep at this hour and then you come inside her room and give her your first kiss so she can wake up? Hmmmm...?"

"I don't know what you're talking about, Tachibana," I answered promptly before he continued on with the subject again.

Quickly, I deleted that entire text and wrote this instead:

_Good morning Ryo,_

_We're on our way to your grandfather's house now. Please wake up. I'll see you when we arrive there. _

_Can't wait to see you, finally!_

_Asuka_

I closed the clamshell and decided to remain silent by reaching for my backpack, taking out the novel that I'm currently reading for literature: Kawabata-san's award-winning _Yukiguni_. My mother recommended to our literature teacher to give me extra work for the class since I've pretty much read several novels that were included for second year high school Japanese literature that the rest of the class haven't read yet. What else can I say, having a mother for a principal, being born in a family of educators who excel in Kendo, it's expected being a child of the Masamune Family Clan.

I'd rather read, or rather re-read, all my manga tankoubons of _Love-Tic_ or even some of Jonouchi Mira-sensei's works, but again, with Ariake and the rest of the guys around aside from Tachibana and Tonomine, I can't risk showing the otomen that's been boiling to come outside of my supposed cool and manly exterior.

Two weeks of not being in class, that means we've got two weeks to catch up with the rest of the class by the time we head back after the meet. Therefore, again, with Mom's insistence, we have to take breaks from our upcoming rigorous training in Kendo for studies and doing two weeks worth of homework. In other words, tutoring.

Your father and I had a one-on-one meeting back in school last week regarding this issue. Because Kaasan would not let our homeroom teacher Hanazawa-sensei or even any other teacher to travel with us and give us out-of-campus classes to catch up with the rest of the students in school, she even suggested me being the student teacher. Shihan admitted that teaching academics to this year's generation of high school students wasn't really his forte and he would rather teach self-defense and other life survival skills other than academics. Kaasan has too much confidence in me when it came to academics that if I weren't the next heir to the family company that I would be a teacher instead.

I've taken so many responsibilities for these past two weeks that we may probably not have time to spend some time together, that is, just the two of us. Getting the guys in shape for the tournament and also getting ready for that mock match with your new school's Kendo team, tutoring with the guys to catch up with the missing two weeks of school (good thing there weren't any 3rd year students in the Kendo team this year, otherwise I wouldn't be able to help them out with their studies and homework), and, whenever cases may come, be in charge of the kitchen to feed you, your family and the team.

My heart raced suddenly once we arrived at the arch gateway of your grandfather's house. The house looked almost identical to your home back in Tokyo, which was why I was amazed with the reason why your father decided to have our training at your grandfather's dojo rather than in a public gym close to the hotel. The school saved a lot of money with just the lodging alone. We're so glad to have your father as our team coach and we're so glad that the police gave him two weeks off from his current case to shape us up for the nationals.

Shihan lead us inside right after we grabbed our luggage and equipment (and the flowers Kitora gave us including the seedling pot that I'm about to give to you). Two middle-aged women exited the home and greeted Shihan. They must be your aunts, Kanna-basan and Noriko-basan.

When we entered the home, your grandfather, who was sitting upright at the coffee table, greeted us while your father introduced me to him. I guess the fact that being team captain of the team that it was just right that I would be introduced first.

I began my introductions right when Shihan introduced me as the team captain and the current national defending champion of the All-Japan High School Kendo Nationals, out to compete again to defend my title. Those were the exact words that your father said to your grandfather.

"Good to meet you, Sir. I'm Masamune Asuka. It's a pleasure meeting you in the flesh, at last."

"Ah, Masamune Asuka-kun, indeed!" Your grandfather said with this flashing smile on his face. "It is indeed a pleasure meeting you in the flesh also. You look a lot better than you were on TV!"

"Sir...?"

"I saw your matches at last year's All-Japan High School Kendo Meet, and I must say that you really had me fooled with those agile moves and clever attacks against your opponents. Are you sure you're not _godan_ rank or anything higher than that?"

"Far from it, Sir," I chuckled softly. "Only _nidan_ rank. I'm too young to have the _godan _rank."

Your grandfather couldn't help but to give me more praises when I finally broke his pattern and introduced the rest of the team to him. Tonomine was the first I introduced because he mentioned about my final match that made me become last year's champion. I just had to because I had a feeling that your grandfather would spend more time interviewing him and talk more of Kendo, which would relieve me from being the stoic and cool kenshi and then become the simple teenage guy in love with the sweet and gentle granddaughter.

Tonomine and I remained at the living room area while your aunts escorted the rest of the team to their respective rooms- or maybe giving a short tour of the home.

I really want to see you, Ryo. I'm just a few meters away from where you may be in the house. Why aren't you here?

"So, Masamune-kun, Tonomine-kun, do you have a feeling that at the individuals that the both of you would be facing each other again at the final match?"

"Ah, I'm sorry to interrupt," right then I immediately interrupted to change the subject. "I don't mean to, but I was wondering... where is Ryo-san?"

"Oh! I'm sorry about that!" Your grandfather chuckled nervously. "I got carried away after finally meeting you and Tonomine-kun here in the flesh- two rivals from last year's nationals now sitting next to each other representing the same team!"

"I should be sorry for interrupting, Sir."

"Ryo-chan is still asleep, I'm afraid. My daughters already tried waking her up but she's definitely in the deep sleep like she's Sleeping Beauty or something. I wonder what time that girl slept last night..."

Just then, Shihan arrived at the scene with a slight frown on his face. "When on earth did that girl sleep last night? Even I couldn't wake her up myself."

Immediately, I could feel sweat trickling down the side of my head right when I heard from the words of your grandfather and your father that you were still asleep. The father and son began their own convo. Luckily Tachibana or Ariake weren't around to tease me of it.

I slowly shifted my eyes towards Tonomine, who was now staring directly right at me.

"Well then," Tonomine whispered as the two of us contenders were now on our own at this point. "Looks like Tachibana's prediction of the whole Sleeping Beauty-Snow White thing is actually going to happen."

"Y-you don't have to remind me, Tonomine..."

"What are you going to do? Miyakozuka's still asleep like a log. You're not gonna let her sleep all the way until the noontime, are you?"

"Wait... not you too Tonomine... With her father and grandfather around it would be rude to ask them if I should wake Ryo up myself. They may get the wrong idea."

"You really are naïve, Masamune. It seems the Miyakozukas are very fond of you. They wouldn't mind if you were the one waking her up."

"That's quite upfront, Tonomine. Don't you think it's a little embarrassing if-"

"Asuka-kun." From out of the blue, Shihan broke in to our conversation, making our heads turn towards him. "Ryo listens to you more. Maybe you should wake her up?"

"... Shihan? Are you serious?" More sweatdrops begin to trickle on the side of my head. "R-really?"

"It's unacceptable for a man to let a fellow man sleep through the entire morning. It's a waste of half the day when you should be doing something productive," Shihan said. "Besides, when I came in her room to wake her up, she was murmuring your name in her sleep many times."

Ryo, were you dreaming about me...?

"Shihan, that's... rather..."

"Maybe end her dream when you're the first person she sees when she opens her eyes," your grandfather said. The way he said it and the way he gazed at me it seemed that his eyes sparkled immediately. I had that strange feeling that he had something else in mind involving you and me in it.

"Alright," I finally agreed with a nod. "J-just show me her room and... I'll... do my best... to wake her up."

Tonomine patted me on the shoulder while Shihan led me to your door.

Once we got to your door, I had a habit of knocking on the door first. Instead, Shihan got in front of me and immediately opened the door for me. I didn't want to complain about your father's actions by just opening the door without knocking, however, I guess by etiquette it still is rude to open the door without knocking first.

"She's really in her deep sleep, Asuka-kun," he said. "She won't be able to hear your knocking."

"R-right, Shihan." Once he widened the door slowly, he let me proceed inside the room. Nervously I took my steps inside and once I was completely just a few meters from the door, he immediately closed the door behind me.

I swallowed to keep myself from shaking in nervousness. I shouldn't be nervous when I'm around you anymore since we're together now, but even with things such as a first kiss while you're asleep isn't exactly an easy thing to do. I would feel like I'm violating your purity if I do anything that may make you uncomfortable.

Since no one was watching, and thank goodness your father closed the door behind me, I tiptoed closer to your bed. On the edge of the bed I sat quietly and then gazed at your peaceful, slumbering face.

My God, I thought to myself, you look really beautiful and angelic when you're asleep. You have that slight smile on your face that tells me that you're enjoying your sleep too much. I don't even need to do anything just to have moments with you. Just sitting here and watch you sleep until you wake up was more than enough for me.

I checked the alarm clock on your side table and the time flashed 8:40am. I can see why your father wanted you awake at this time. You don't have much time to spend in the morning, even if the skies were more cloudy that it barely showed the shine of the sun. I also didn't want your father to get any weird ideas if I took too long inside your room with you in it. I might as well wake you up.

Slowly I lowered myself to you, aiming for your ear so I can whisper my words to you instead. However, just as I was closing in to your ear, you spoke in a soft, gentle voice:

"Asuka..."

Right then, I halted myself before proceeding. I turned my head to see if your eyes were open already. Losing my guard just to check on you, I felt your arms suddenly pulling me down to you, in which I shrieked in surprise to see that I'm on the bed and on top of you.

"Ryo... wait... wake up..." Feeling completely nervous I wanted to push myself away from you, but your arms were completely around my neck and shoulders that I found myself unable to move anymore. What was surprising in this case was that your embrace felt rather gentle, loving, needy, rather than the feeling that you were choking me to death. My great-grandfather Masamune Masato and his ghostly girl Yuriko suddenly came to my mind again.

Half of me was feeling rather awkward at this situation. The other half of me felt rather overjoyed. This was, of course, the first time that we're close like this... on bed. It's still an innocent scene, however because we're on the bed and people see this, everyone will definitely get the wrong idea.

And then, a little bit of me somewhere was now tempted to kiss you like the way Prince Charming did to the Sleeping Beauty and Snow White. But I can't. Not today, not now, and most of all, not like this.

Few moments later, your grip loosened a bit and now I can move my arms. I didn't want to lift your arms away from me, and I figured that if I get up, dragging you along with me, for sure you would wake up. Once I found space for me to place my hands firmly, I pushed myself upward so I can get up. Just as I hoped, you didn't let me go and you got up along with me.

Once we were both upright, that was when you slowly opened your eyes and then glanced at me right in your arms.

"Good morning, Ryo," I greeted you with a smile. "Rise and shine."

"Asuka!" You cheered happily once you saw me and tightened your embrace to me, resting your head on my shoulder as if you didn't want to let me go this instant.

"I'm here, Ryo. At last."

No first kiss today. Some other time, maybe.

* * *

><p><span><strong>VOCABS<strong>

**bogu** – Kendo protective gear (men (helmet/mask), do (body shield), kote (hand/arm protectors))

**uchiwa** – a common round, non-folding/non-bending hand fan made of paper or cloth held by bamboo frames and a flat bamboo handle used to fan during the hot days, particularly during the summer. They are also used by fan groups of all kinds (idol fans, sports fans, etc.) as their "fan signs" where they decorate it with names of their favorite idol or team, sometimes even use photos of their favorite person; they wave them during concerts or during the games or even to greet their idol by waving their custom-decorated uchiwa fans at them.

"**Saidoukiku"** - "bronze chrysanthemum"; another school name with the "metal" + "flower" pattern, just like Ginyuri (silver lily), Kinbara (golden rose), Doran (copper orchid), Hakkinran (platinum orchid)

**kata** – a set of demonstration/pattern exercises in martial arts in general. In Korean martial arts (Tae Kwon Do for example), a kata is equivalent to _poomsae_.

**SIDENOTES**

The TV drama was aired on Japanese TV back in 2009. Back then, cellphones were not allowed to be used while on board the aircraft whether if it was on air or even on the ground until early 2011, where passengers can now use cellphones while on board while the aircraft is still on the ground. Cellphone usage are still prohibited while the aircraft is airborne. This also includes other mobile devices, such as laptops.

In Japan, Kendo is the only _armed martial art_ that allows integrated training for both males and females under one instructor and one school/training center. As a practitioner of Kendo, you don't need to be super-strong/muscular or have any form of brute strength. You just need to be agile, quick on your feet, focused and of course, knowing how to use the skills you've learned and apply them on an actual match. The only time that males and females are segregated is during tournaments and competitions for fair play (male fighters against male fighters, female fighters against female fighters). Otherwise, a standard Kendo training class can have girls in them. Even until today, many people perceive that Kendo is a male-dominated sport, which is why there aren't that many females who have the interest in actually getting in to Kendo. In short, especially in middle schools and high schools, if girls are interested in joining their school's Kendo team and noticed that the team is all-male, they can go ahead and join without any other special requirements or reasons. Other martial arts, such as karate, aikido, judo, etc. are all non-armed martial arts and are all integrated (guys and girls in the same class under one instructor), but so far, Kendo is the only armed martial arts that allows integrated training.

Middle schools in Japan have Kendo as one of their core curriculum classes in P.E., just like all the other sports such as baseball, basketball, track, soccer, etc., so technically all the Japanese youth were required to do Kendo in their PE classes. The only difference, just like with other sports, some kids are more in to the sport than the others, and those who do continue on by joining the team and compete in tournaments while others just practice it for better character building and to have a good exercise routine. There are also elementary-level kids who start Kendo early at specialized private Kendo training centers.

The book that Asuka is reading for literature class is _Snow Country (Yukiguni)_ by Yasunari Kawabata. It was one of the three novels (_Thousand Cranes_ and _The Old Capital_ were the other two) that was cited in awarding Kawabata the Nobel Prize for Literature in 1968, the first Japanese to win such an award. Kawabata committed suicide on 1972. There are several English translations of Kawabata's works available today, which also includes _Snow Country_.


	6. Chapter 5

**A FEARLESS WARRIOR'S FIRST KISS**

_An Otomen (Live-Action TV Series) Fanfic_

* * *

><p><em><strong>AUTHOR'S NOTE:<strong> This entire fanfic is based on the **live-action TV series **that was released on Japanese TV back in 2009. I started reading the manga itself just recently and noticed many differences but otherwise the same storyline and concepts. I'm more familiar with the TV series so I'm basing this entire fic beginning from the ending of final episode._

_Don't forget to read the **Vocabs** and **Sidenotes** right after each chapter. (^_^)_

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 5<strong>

**From the (unpublished) manuscript of _LOVE-TIC: THE SEQUEL (tentative title)_ by Jewel Sachihana**

_Fukuoka – Saturday, 10:00 am_

_**MANGAKA SIDENOTES #1:** Jewel Sachihana here and I'm back with a vengeance! Thanks so much for your continuing support in following the continuation of the exciting, romantic love story between our truly destined young lovers, the cool and sensitive Asuka Masamune and the gentle and strong-willed Ryo Miyakozuka. I've read all your fan mail and all your reactions regarding the ending of the first Love-Tic series, and by popular demand, I'm replying to your call by starting up with a brand-new sequel. Why? Because fate made a special event happen that truly gave me more inspiration in to continuing Asuka and Ryo's love story for all of us to witness through our imagination._

_It seems this year's National All-Japan High School Kendo Meet happened to take place in Fukuoka, which is the same place as where Ryo decided to move from Ginyuri High to take care of her ill grandfather, much to her father's and grandfather's disapproval of her decision. Because of the location of the nationals, Ryo's beloved Asuka and the entire Ginyuri High Kendo Team would be arriving at Fukuoka, not just to compete and defend their championship titles, but another chance for Asuka to spend more time as he can alone with Ryo, especially that the girl is now in a different environment. What events may happen between the two, now as an official couple, we'll just wait and see._

_For now, just sit back, relax, and enjoy the show, page by page. When I find something witty during my research and writing of this manuscript, I'll be sure to write it as a sidenote. See you next time, peeps! - Jewel_

Ryo Miyakozuka couldn't believe that after one week of being apart that her beloved kendo fighter appeared right in front of her right when she opened her eyes from her rather deep and long sleep. In fact she found herself in tears right when she threw her arms around him as if the world was about to end for her. In return, she felt more relieved and happy when the strong, smart and cool Asuka Masamune returned the embrace by placing his arms around her waist, keeping her warm and safe.

Though it was only a week, it felt as if it was an eternity for the two. Fresh and new in love, these two surely cannot afford to waste a single millisecond just for them to create more moments together, considering Asuka and the Ginyuri High School Kendo Team would only be in Fukuoka for two weeks. After this year's All-Japan High School Kendo Meet is over, the two will be apart again, and at that time, they may be apart for a very long time, not knowing when they will get together again.

At that time, Asuka felt his left shoulder, where Ryo's head was resting, slightly wet. He then turned his head slightly towards her and found her with tears on her eyes. For him, this was the first time he had seen Ryo in tears since her almost failure at the cooking contest portion of their school's Yamato Nadeshiko Contest that took place just the last few weeks of summer. He was certain that those tears were not for her failures, but rather, something a lot deeper than those simple failures.

"You're crying," he whispered softly, gazing at the girl's wet face. "It's as if we haven't seen each other forever..."

Ryo closed her eyes for a few seconds and just shook her head. She flashed a simple smile and answered him: "It's because you're here that I'm crying. Tears of joy, you know? I've never really shed any tears on anyone else before except for my family. Somehow... I feel really good having this kind of feeling, especially when it involves you, Asuka."

Asuka reached for the pocket of his school uniform blazer, where he revealed a soft cloth tissue case, taking out a piece of clean tissue and then gently used it to wipe the tears away. "I'm not used to seeing you cry like this, Ryo. You just need to keep your chin up no matter what."

Right then, Ryo closed her arms around Asuka once more, resting her head just like before. "I had a major nightmare earlier in my sleep... I'm so glad you came in to wake me up. I'm sorry."

"What's with the apology? Because you overslept? I'm actually happy that you overslept..."

"Eh? Really?" Slowly Ryo lifted her head, now facing the now smiling Asuka. "It's embarrassing actually, I mean you're the guest and I'm the host and..."

"Maybe I'm happy because I was able to save you from the nightmare you're suffering in your sleep."

"I thought you'd never make it here, Asuka. It's because in that nightmare you were taken away by some other girl when you arrived at the airport and decide to forget about me."

"What?" Asuka exclaimed in shock, realizing that he had a similar dream while they were on the plane with some random girl running up to him and steal his first kiss away. There was that whole destiny thing again, he thought to himself; just like last summer with the two dolphins urban legend that actually became reality.

"I'm sorry our morning didn't start the way it should be, Asuka. I feel really bad now..."

He hushed the teary-eyed girl, still flashing that smile of his. "There's no way in the world that's gonna happen. Why look at other girls when I have you, Ryo? In fact, I should be the one who should be scared."

"Scared? Of what?"

"Scared that some other guy may take you away from me."

Ryo gasped to hear that particular statement, shaking her head immediately. "I almost lost you to a lot of rich girls who try to get your attention, trying to make you fall in love with them, get engaged and... well, I'm the one who's worried about you more because I'm not the only one who's in love with you. You're my very first and I don't want to mess things up."

"You're my very first too, Ryo and I guess it's natural that we worry a lot. I guess it's natural to feel this way when you're truly in love..."

"Mm, I guess so, Asuka. I feel so stupid sometimes because I don't know a lot about being in love."

Asuka chortled softly. "Me too, but I don't worry about it. At least we could learn a lot about being in love together, ne?"

Ryo nodded happily and suddenly threw her arms around Asuka once more. "I'm so happy that you're here, Asuka!"

"Me too, Ryo." He returned the embrace and stayed still for a few moments. Afterward, he slowly released her from his arms. "You better get ready. Your father's waiting outside. I'll be in the living room with the guys."

"Oh!" Ryo immediately removed her arms from him and placed her hand on her mouth, giggling softly. "Sorry about that, Asuka, it's just that the anxiety of seeing you this morning kept me awake all night."

"I guess that anxiety is normal when you're in love, Ryo!" Asuka found himself chuckling nervously. He stood up from the bed as he watched Ryo grabbing her bath robe, getting ready to head to the restroom.

Quickly he turned to the door, where he noticed that the door was slightly open. He smirked slightly and faced the door.

"Alright guys, show's over!"

"Dangit! It was getting really good too!" Right then, a group of several voices reacted as the opening gap of the door widened, revealing Tachibana, Ariake, Isono and a few of the Kendo team members, eavesdropping throughout the entire scene all along.

Ryo giggled softly as her reaction and waved at the spectators. "Good morning, guys! Make yourselves at home!"

"Good morning, Ryo-chan!" The group greeted the angelic-faced martial artist with small waves.

"Well," Asuka chortled. "The whole gang's here, Ryo."

"Let me take a quick shower. I'll see you guys later!" Ryo cheered and then made her way out of her room, with Asuka following from behind.

The entire Kendo team were feasting on some light refreshments before they begin their first day in Fukuoka. The guests already had their luggage and their sleeping areas already in place, with the entire team taking up the huge wide open space of the living room to sleep, complete with rolled up sleeping bags and futons once the it was time. Like the Miyakozuka Residence back in Tokyo, the lone female team manager Kuriko Tachibana was assigned to share Ryo's room with Ryo herself. Also like the residence back in Tokyo, Asuka was assigned at the corner again, close to the bedroom doors of both Ryo and their head coach, Tokyo plainclothes police officer Takeshi Miyakozuka.

Due to the long flight and the lack of sleep that almost the entire team went through, including Miyakozuka-shihan himself, their first day of kendo practice begins later in the afternoon, possibly right after lunch. The coach decided to take a rest first after the long four-hour flight and also permitted the team to make up their lack of sleep from last night by taking a nap on their designated sleeping bags.

Other than Ryo's grandfather and aunts, Kanna and Noriko, the only ones who remain awake were Asuka, Juta Tachibana, his younger sister Kuriko and Asuka's close friend and rival, Hajime Tonomine. Among the team players only Asuka and Tonomine were able to get some sleep during the flight and even at the charter bus travel that they had enough energy to stay awake during the early daytime at this hour.

Before Miyakozuka-shihan retired to his old bedroom where he can get some sleep, he had a short meeting with Asuka, Ryo and Tonomine at the garden patio area at the back area of their home, just right close to the dojo unit entrance, where the Kendo team will be training. On the table was a huge envelope filled with important documents with the envelope itself written: _CONFIDENTIAL DOCUMENTS – Hakkinran High School Kendo Team_.

"You know the routine," the coach said as he handed the envelope of documents to Team Captain Asuka. "Hakkinran High's Kendo Team will be having their practice at eleven in the morning today at their school kendojo. I would normally just send anyone from the team to deliver these documents themselves, but because this is a regional practice meet, not a local meet like we had with Doran High the last time, it's more formal if the team captain and another notable team member- in this case you, Tonomine- would meet up with Hakkinran High's team captain and another member of his team to review these documents and sign them, along with your signatures as well. After the meeting, you hand them their copy of these documents while you bring back our copy of the documents to me to submit to the _Zenkenren_ immediately before we have that practice match against them this week. Hakkinran's trainer and myself already signed the documents two weeks ago, so therefore it's your turn. Understood?"

"Yes, Sir," Asuka and Tonomine bowed their heads to their coach, acknowledging his assignment.

"Ryo, you already know why I want you to go with Asuka-kun and Tonomine here," the still stern father spoke to his alert-looking daughter.

"I know, Tousan," Ryo answered humbly. "I know the way to the school's Kendojo, plus I'm friends with Kurobara Koichi-san, the school's team captain, so the meeting will be a lot smoother and none of us would feel awkward."

"Good, glad we're all on the same page. Please be back here before around 1pm for lunch. Training starts at 2pm later today. Tutoring sessions will be at around 5pm so you can all catch up with your studies and your off-campus homework." The coach turned immediately towards Asuka. "I was told by your mother that you already finished all the homework that was to be assigned for these two weeks and even recommended you to lead the study sessions, so I'm counting on you. You also have the highest grades in the entire school after all."

"I'll do what I can, Shihan," Asuka replied with another bow.

"I've also finished this week's pile of homework myself two days ago, so if you need it I'll help out." From the side, Tonomine volunteered with the study sessions. 

"That would be a big help, thank you." Asuka gave a contented smile. "It'll be a lot smoother and easier if there's more than one person tutoring the team. I owe you with this, Tonomine."

"Heh, no need," Tonomine snickered. "It would be insulting for the both of us if I ask you to go easy on me so I can win all the matches against you, especially at the national meet."

"Even if you did ask me that I'll eventually refuse, Tonomine."

"I expect you to refuse it, Masamune."

"Well then," the coach immediately interrupted their small talk. "Before you proceed to Hakkinran High later today, do you have any questions?"

Ryo raised her hand and then made her question: "Wouldn't it be better if we go there right after their practice is finished? It's a fifteen-minute walk from here to school and it's ten minutes till eleven already. It'd be rude to just come in and then call out Kurobara-san and whoever his rep is for a meeting in the middle of practice, right?"

"Actually I'm interested in watching their practice," Tonomine made his reply. "It's not like it's against federation rules that other kenshi from other teams can come in at another team's practice and watch them. There's no way you can cheat in a Kendo match anyway except aiming your _shinai_ towards unprotected no-hit zone areas and tripping your opponent- or use a type of _shinai _that's made of something else other than bamboo slats or resin slats. Are you up to it, Team Captain?"

"I'm interested in watching their practice too, Tonomine. Why not?"

Ryo nodded with a smile on her face. "You're right. I'm pretty sure that the entire Hakkinran Team would be really motivated on their training when they see you guys on the sidelines in their territory after all."

"Is that so, Miyakozuka? Why's that?" Tonomine asked curiously with a slight snicker on his face.

"Well, Tonomine-san, since you asked, according to Kurobara-san, his teammates get really fired up during practice whenever your names are mentioned: Masamune Asuka, defending champion of the All-Japan High School National Meet... and Tonomine Hajime, second placer of the All-Japan high School National Meet. They get a lot more fired up when they recently learned that the two known rivals from last year's meet are now fighting together representing the same school and being trained under the same coach. They're itching to have a match with any one of you at the upcoming meet next week, guys. Imagine seeing the two of you under their kendojo's roof in the flesh... what do you think?"

"Wow," Asuka chuckled, "seems my name isn't the only household name in the young Kendo world. Every kenshi seems to be after you also, Tonomine. You've got some major reputation in our game."

"As expected, of course, Masamune. I _am _the second rank among hundred thousands of kenshi all over Japan and the one destined to take that crown away from you. Of course my name is as well-known as yours."

"I know, Tonomine, I didn't mean to sound like I'm bragging when I said that."

"No, you're not bragging, Masamune. It's just that people in general tend to misunderstand you sometimes."

"Anyway," Ryo interrupted as she reached for her cellphone. "I'm gonna call Kurobara-san then and let them know that we're coming so at least he'll be aware. My gosh, this is so exciting, even if the meet isn't until next week! My heart is already twitching for that excitement already!"

Right from out of the blue, another familiar voice spoke from behind. "Maybe I should go with you guys also. There's bound to be lots of great ideas for an upcoming story development there!"

"Story development?" Asuka asked curiously, staring right at Tachibana.

"I smell a sequel coming up very soon, Masamune. I can just feel it..." Tonomine murmured, also looking curious.

"Funny... I'm actually feeling the same way as you do, Tonomine..."

Ryo stood up from her seat and turned to the boys: "It's Saturday, you can enter Hakkinran High with plain clothes instead of in school uniforms. I still have to call Kurobara-san. You guys get ready."

"You guys have Saturdays off?" Tachibana gasped in shock. "Why can't we have Saturdays off back at Ginyuri, Asuka-chan? Going to school on a half day is a major drag man."

"To have more time for extracurricular activities, Tachibana, that's why we have shorter hours on the weekdays and half-day on Saturdays," Asuka answered immediately. "And don't ask me to talk to my mom about it because that whole school system shifting is going to take approval from the entire school board, not just my mother."

"Darnit," Tachibana snapped his fingers in disappointment.

"Anyway, let's have a change of clothes and get ready, guys."

The boys thanked Ryo and the coach as they made their way inside the house to change their clothes from their Ginyuri High school uniforms to their own regular civilian clothes. Ryo was about to dial the Hakkinran High team captain's phone number when her father stood up from his seat.

"Ryo," the coach said, gazing right at his daughter. "If you don't mind later tonight, I'd like to spare some time to talk to you."

The humble teen girl bowed her head to show her acknowledgment to her father. "Of course, Tousan. Just let me know when you're ready."

"Good. I'm gonna take my nap now. See you and the boys at lunch." He patted her shoulder gently as he made his way inside the house. She remained at the patio area, already in her long-sleeved dress and dialed her cellphone.

Ten minutes later, Asuka, Tonomine and Tachibana had their change of clothes to their own casual outfits, with Asuka and his preppy style, Tonomine and Tachibana in long-sleeve shirts and jeans. Once they arrived at the living room, practically the entire team were at their sleeping bags napping to make up for their missing hours of sleep from this morning. At the family room, right at the coffee table area were the two first-year students, Juta's younger sister Kuriko Tachibana and her classmate and certified Asuka Masamune fanboy Yamato Ariake, along with textbooks and notebooks laid around the table. The two were about to begin their study sessions so they can catch up with the rest of their class for the next two weeks.

The older Tachibana approached the coffee table area, where he called for his sister. "Come on, Kuriko-chan, let's go."

Kuriko lifted her head and gazed at her older brother. "Go where, Juta? Me and Yamato-kun here are about to start our study group for our classes here!"

"We're going on a little trip to Hakkinran High because we're gonna meet up with the team captain and the team over there regarding their mock team competition later this week or something."

"Wait, why do I have to go with you guys, Juta? I don't wanna waste my time doing other stuff when I wanna have a head start with my schoolwork-"

"Kuriko, I'm not leaving you alone here with all the potential molesters around-"

"You're getting to be really paranoid over me, Juta. Besides, Yamato-kun's here with me if anything weird happens-"

The feminine-looking Yamato Ariake stood up from his spot with eyes sparkling and enthusiasm behind his smile. "R-really, Tachibana-senpai? You're going to the opponent's territory? Asuka-sensei is going too?"

"Well duh, Ariake-kun," Tachibana snickered, "he's the team captain so of course he's going. Tonomine-kun's coming too."

"Oh! Well, as expected Tonomine's the best kenshi in the entire team who's not the team captain so of course he's the right choice to go too. But I wanna go too..."

Tachibana snickered once more and turned to his sister. "Well then, Kuriko, since your protector Yamato-kun wants to go, you don't have a choice. Besides, don't you want to see if there's any _ikemen _hot guys in that school? You said so yourself..."

"Hmph. Fine, I'm going... only because, as you say, it's for my own good."

Ariake quickly turned to Tachibana with a nervous look. "You sure Asuka-sensei doesn't mind me tagging along? I don't know why but I can't seem to get motivated if I'm not by Asuka-sensei's side, you know?"

"Well, Ariake-kun, the more, the merrier, I guess, heh. I'm sure Asuka-chan wouldn't mind. Think about it- just tagging along and watch the Hakkinran High team's training session can be a part of your learning experience in becoming a _real _man, you know."

"O-of course! Let's go!" The two first-year students closed their textbooks and notebooks and placed them underneath the table so they can come back to them later.

Five minutes later, the five Ginyuri High teens and Ryo were at the sidewalk, making their way towards the Hakkinran High School campus. It was already ten minutes past eleven in the morning, meaning that the Hakkinran Kendo Team already began their hour-long training session. Ryo was in front of everyone as she was the one leading the directions to the school.

In the meantime, Tachibana nudged Asuka on the side, getting his attention. "What is it, Tachibana?"

The Ginyuri player boy answered in a whisper: "Why are you walking behind Ryo-chan? Your _otomen-_ness is becoming a whole lot more obvious already, especially with Ariake around." Good thing for Asuka, Ariake was somewhat distant behind Asuka, Tachibana and Tonomine, with Kuriko walking with him.

"I don't see anything wrong with having a girl leading the way to her new school, Tachibana," Asuka answered curiously. "What did I do wrong this time?"

"You didn't do anything wrong, Asuka-chan. It's just that this is another perfect time for you to get off of being Masamune Asuka the defending champion of the All-Japan National High School Kendo Meet and get on to being Masamune Asuka the hot and gentle boyfriend of Miyakozuka Ryo."

Asuka almost chuckled softly. "Are you getting me to do something Ryo may not be comfortable with or what?"

"No, silly. Just a simple thing to do. Just walk beside her, talk to her a little and when the right moment comes, reach for her hand and you know... hold her hand while you guys walk- it's what couples do when they walk together like this."

"Tachibana," Asuka shook his head, "how on earth am I going to hold hands with her when at the moment we're not a couple?"

"Eh? What do you mean by?"

"The fact that you guys are hanging around isn't making me motivated to just... go up to her and take her hand..."

Before Tachibana was about to answer, the rather slightly annoyed Tonomine sighed and made his statement: "Masamune, you are our team captain, we should be walking right behind you instead of you walking right next to us. What more perfect timing than to actually walk beside Miyakozuka and, as Tachibana here just stated, make your move and hold her hand. In that way, the two of you are alone and the rest of us would be just following the leader."

"Tonomine, you too?" Asuka's eyes widened to hear his rival actually caring about his current situation.

"I find it rather embarrassing for my one and only rival kendo fighter and the team captain of the champion Ginyuri High team who's epic fail at being Prince Charming to a sweet and lonely innocent girl like Miyakozuka. If you can become a master of Kendo or any other martial art you can think of, master of other skills unrelated to martial arts, I'm sure you can become master of being a boyfriend."

Asuka felt a slight twitch on his eyebrow, wondering if he should appreciate his rival's advice or feel insulted with it. "Erm... thanks for the... advice... Tonomine."

"Here's the thing, Asuka-chan!" Tachibana continued with his pointer finger pointing upward. "Pretend that we're not around. Just go on ahead of us and stand next to Ryo-chan. Talk a little, you know. Talk about anything that would get you in the mood of holding her hand. You're pretty good at starting conversations like that. If you're not ready for a first kiss, at least I'm sure you should be ready to walk together side by side, holding each other's hands. It's a good replacement for an umbrella over your head, you know?"

"What am I gonna ask her about?" Asuka began to contemplate.

"Talk about the weather. Talk about the flowers. Talk about something sweet and romantic... like memories you've shared together that people already mistake you for being a couple even if you weren't a couple yet... talk about-"

"Just talk about something that you and Miyakozuka always love to talk about, Masamune. The usual stuff," Tonomine immediately interrupted Tachibana's advice.

Tachibana's smirk twitched a little and then turned to the bespectacled kendo fighter: "What- how is ass-kicking and martial arts gonna get those two in the mood for holding hands, Tonomine-kun?"

"My god, Tachibana, you're closer to Masamune and Miyakozuka than I am, and yet you're still not used to their common traits together. Not every topic has to be romantic and lovey-dovey just for them to get in a romantic mood such as holding each other's hands, you know."

"Really, Tonomine, since when did you become the lover type? You wanna bet on this one?"

"Do you think it's wise to actually bet that I am correct on this one, Tachibana? I'll make you regret for underestimating me regarding Masamune and Miyakozuka, heh."

"Twenty-five hundred yen, Tonomine."

"Your call, Tachibana." Just as the two shook handson the bet, Asuka hushed both of them immediately.

"Come on, guys, stop it," Asuka warned the two as both Tachibana and Tonomine fell silent. The tall and handsome team captain swallowed and spoke those three words: "I'll do it."

Immediately, the two first-year teens Kuriko and Ariake dashed forward to them, overhearing the conversation.

"Wah!" Kuriko exclaimed happily. "You're really gonna do it, Asuka-senpai? That's so sweet!"

"First lesson of being a real man in love!" Ariake cheered happily with eyes sparkling towards his role model. "Asuka-senpai, I want to observe every little movement that you do when you want to get in a romantic mood with the girl you love. Part of my learning experience of being a real man, of course!"

"Are you serious, Ariake?" Asuka's eyes widened in surprise and then turned to his player boy BFF. "What on earth did you tell him this time, Tachibana?"

"Hey, don't blame me, Asuka-chan, he _is _your student after all. Anyway, here's the thing. You just run up to her and walk by her side, then walk on up ahead so the two of you can be alone. If she asks you where the rest of us are, just tell them that... uhh... Tonomine tripped and we're helping him up-"

"Say what?" Tonomine exclaimed in shock. "Why does it have to be me? It's very uncharacteristic of me to be that clumsy!"

"Really, Tonomine-kun? You're making a big deal already just because of that?"

"Oh God, you guys are pathetic!" Kuriko exclaimed in disappointment. "I'll be the damsel in distress and say that I'm the one who tripped, and then you three decide to help me up! Deal?"

"Fine," Tachibana frowned and then turned to Asuka. "Okay Asuka-chan, the stage is yours, dude. Break a leg!"

"Right," Asuka sighed softly, swallowing his nervousness down. "Here I go..." The rest of the Ginyuri students except Tonomine gave him a thumbs up as the all-star Kendo fighter walked up ahead, approaching his oblivious girl of his dreams up ahead.

Once he was close enough he called her name: "Ryo, wait up."

"Ah, Asuka!" Ryo exclaimed in shock once she heard his name. She stopped to turn to him with a guilty expression on his face. "Was I walking too fast? I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to leave you guys behind!" Quickly she bowed in apology towards him.

_Even with something so small as walking ahead of everyone else, you're apologizing? Why do I find that adorable on you?_ Asuka's thoughts spoke in his head as he shook his head and smiled.

"No, not that. It's our fault that we walk really slow. After all, most of us have never been to Fukuoka before so... we just stop by and observe the new surroundings and you know... take cellphone pics so we can have something to remember by from this trip."

"Why didn't you guys say so, Asuka?" Ryo chuckled nervously. "We could've take group pictures and all that too while we're on our way..." Just as she turned her head she noticed that the rest of the group were not present behind them. "Wait a minute... where did the others go?"

"Uh... they'll catch up with us," Asuka quickly answered. "It just so happened that Kuriko-chan tripped on a rock and her brother and the guys are taking care of her wound. They insisted for me to go on ahead since I have the documents and all that on my hand and..." Right then he swallowed, then cleared his throat. Moments later, he continued:

"It's just that... I don't want you walking to school alone by yourself, especially on a quiet atmosphere like it is now. You may... uh... never know what will happen..."

"Asuka, you worry too much! You know I can take care of myself whenever there's trouble..."

"Ryo, I know you can, but you can't afford to be always confident with things like that that. There's a lot of dangerous people around and each of these people are different from the other." Right then, the couple began to continue on their way to Hakkinran High. "What would happen if the culprit is armed, like that one Isono-look-alike who snatched my bag during your birthday lunch picnic those months ago? Not all these thugs are like those punks like Tonomine's old gang from Kinbara High or those hoodlums back at Doran High and instead of carrying baseball bats and _boken_ staffs. They may be carrying switch knives or even guns, which are a lot deadlier with only a few swings and even a direct shot. You may be skilled at self-defense but I can tell you haven't gotten in to trouble with the more serious hoodlums yet..."

He then gazed his eyes towards Ryo and continued on: "I don't mean to be prejudiced but despite of your strength and courage to protect yourself, those punks would still see you as another girl that they can mess around with. Just like in Kendo, where I always keep in mind that there's always going to be someone better than me, it's the same situation in real life. And..."

Without being conscious of what the situation was at this time, Asuka reached for Ryo's hand and gently entangled his fingers on to hers so his grip would be a bit more secure. Immediately, Ryo gasped softly with a huge, enthusiastic smile on her face.

"... if they want to mess with you, they should deal with me first."

"Asuka..." Somehow, she felt a lot more secure and protected with her fingers entwined with his that somehow she was tempted to lean her head slightly on to the side of his arm. Rather, she let go of his hand and instead hooked her arms around his arm. Right then, she leaned her head slightly on to the edge of his shoulder.

The stoic kendo fighter gave a slight smile on his face as the two continued to walk on. He closed his eyes slowly just to savor this sweet moment and then whispered softly: "I miss all the moments with you, Ryo. I miss walking to school with you, I miss walking home with you from school. I miss those Kendo practice sessions where I'm out leading the team to training while you're at the side watching. I miss being with you when you're alone at the Home Ec room, cooking simple meals with you, baking the best cakes that we could come up, and... there's so much more that I want to do with you, teach you new things, and... and... so much more, Ryo..."

"I miss you more, Asuka," Ryo returned the whisper, as it was her turn to open up to him during this past week of being absent from each other. "I've had so much difficulty making friends in my new school. It wasn't like on my first day at Ginyuri High when you allowed me to be a part of your world, by saving my life on the day of the prelims the day before, by allowing me to watch your practice after school. You opened up to me as I did to you and I knew then that I couldn't continue leaving without you... and all the more that was confirmed when I moved here and..."

Asuka opened his eyes, shook his head and answered: "You moved here because you kept a promise that you can't afford to forget. Family is always priority, you know? I don't feel right to stop you from moving here if it was related to your family, although I really wanted to, especially with the situation I was at that time. In any case, I want to help you however I can to take care of your grandfather while I'm here for two weeks. Your grandfather seems quite lively despite of his illness."

"Jiisan is a lot more stubborn but not as clumsy like Tousan when it comes to people. You know how people are with strong pride within them. Despite their weaknesses, they still want to show the world that they're not ashamed of their imperfections. I just want Jiisan to know that I'm very serious when I made that promise to him. I don't want him to think that I'm greedy and forget about him and the promise I made just because of my... teenage life."

"Mm," the tall and handsome kendo fighter simply nodded, acknowledging Ryo's feelings regarding her current situation. Still though, Asuka felt that Ryo had a better relationship with her family simply because they accepted her for who she was: a girl who lacked skills that girls should be having skills with in the first place and that she was better at doing things that guys were used, or rather known, to be good at.

He, on the other hand, was skilled altogether, including the skills that girls should be skilled at. But unlike Ryo and her family, his own family, especially his mother, would not approve and accept the fact that despite of is overall ideal manliness that he preferred cooking, sewing, and simply anything that girls would be skilled at for their everyday lives. On the other hand, he wouldn't blame his father for his mother's strict upbringing of him becoming the manliest of all men in Japan.

Maybe, he thought to himself, the only way for his mother to finally wake up to reality about her own son was to find and locate his estranged father, so that the three of them can sit down and talk in order to find a resolution to restore their family relationships and even to restore the Masamune Family honor and name. He knew how his family's general outlook and personality to the world and the time they live in now, and since his mother raised him to be his own person and not become like his father, that didn't mean that he had to become stoic like her today.

Unlike majority of the Masamune Family Clan, Asuka has a heart; the type of heart that prioritizes others in need over himself. The only thing that annoyed him the most is when others, like his mother for example, would dictate and force at him their expectations as if they knew what was best for him. He almost forgot what his father taught him at childhood about the concept of honesty until he met the love of his life, Ryo, on that first day when she mentioned her father's philosophy as a master Kendo fighter:

_Be honest and true to yourself._

"Asuka? What's wrong?"

Immediately, the tall kendo fighter snapped back to reality. "Whoa- I'm sorry. My mind's drifting off again..."

"Your eyes seem to be wandering off somewhere. Are you okay?"

Asuka swallowed and sighed out in relief. "I'm really sorry, Ryo."

Ryo slipped her arm underneath his and reached for his hand. "I'm right here, Asuka. You know you can always talk to me when you need someone to talk to."

The deadly attractive young man nodded, then smiled while securing her hand on to his. "It's not fair that I know almost everything about you, your family, and yet you're still unfamiliar about me. I'll tell you everything one day when the right time comes."

"I'll look forward to that, Asuka." The couple nodded at one another when Ryo gazed up the street signs and then halted. "Just two more blocks from the left of this street and we'll be there at Hakkinran High."

"Lead the way, Ryo."

Another first feeling came on to the girl and found herself giggling like an innocent girl in love. She then tightened the grip of Asuka's hand and slowly lead him to the rest of the way.

At that time, the Tachibana Siblings, along with Tonomine and Ariake had been following and hiding behind the bushes and any other object at the sidewalk to witness and eavesdrop the sweet moment between Ginyuri High's prince charming and the girl of his dreams who now lives in Fukuoka. With that, Tachibana found himself somewhat in tears due to the situation, while Kuriko and Ariake found themselves in awe at the sincere and innocent love that both Asuka and Ryo share for each other.

"Goodness... they are so perfect for each other... absolutely perfect..." Kuriko sighed in bliss while she gazed at the two. "It's like a modern-day fairy tale... I wish I was in Miyakozuka-senpai's shoes right now and experience the blissful sweetness of romance..."

"The way Asuka-sensei spoke those words of worry to his true love really showed his natural essence as a real man..." Ariake stated his own reaction and feelings. "Asuka-sensei and Miyakozuka-senpai- picture perfect!"

"My gosh... how sweet... I'm almost in tears... my heart and my mind is seriously brimming with so much inspiration and joy..." Tachibana murmured, trying not to let a few tears fall from his eyes. "How can something so unromantic like martial arts and ass-kicking can become romantic near the end...? I gotta admit Asuka-chan was really smooth when he just gently took her hand like that."

From behind, Tonomine stretched out his hand in front of Tachibana. "Where's my twenty-five hundred yen like you promised, Tachibana?"

"Dangit..." Tachibana frowned remembering the bet he made as he reached for his wallet, handing him a few bills and coins that equaled to the exact amount.

After, indeed, fifteen minutes of walking through the quiet residential streets, Ryo, Asuka and the rest of the gang finally arrived at the entrance of Hakkinran High School. The school itself looked slightly smaller in terms of land area and that there was only one large building of five floors, a separate building for the administration, a separate library building just adjacent to the main building, and a three-story sports center in which one of the rooms was none other than the school's kendojo, just slightly behind the main school building. All the other sports and other recreational and academic facilities were well-placed, also behind the main school building, just past the sports center.

As Ryo stated, Hakkinran High had longer hours on the weekdays and off on both weekends. There were a few students in plainclothes who were at the patio area close to the library and other students in uniformed sports jerseys, depending on which team they belong to, who were also training for their upcoming sports events. The Kendojo room, which was at the first floor of the sports center, had its doors wide open, with loud _kiai _screams heard from the outside.

"We're almost there, guys!" Ryo exclaimed cheerfully just as they were crossing through the walkway between the main building and the library building.

"Heh, of course we're very close to this school's Kendojo," Tonomine remarked along with his usual smirk. "The _kiai_ sounds are getting louder as we proceed through the core of this school's campus after all."

"Just by the volume level of the _kiai _being heard from out here, those Hakkinran High kenshi guys are seriously pumped up!" Ariake described the sounds he picked up coming from past the buildings they were crossing now. "Don't you think so, Asuka-sensei?"

"Very spirited," Asuka answered, along with a nod. "With that kind of spirit, the upcoming mock tournament we'll be having against these guys in just a few days this week is going to be really tough."

Ryo turned to Asuka and spoke her words: "They still need to work on their defenses and also their target techniques though if you ask me. I've been to their practice sessions twice this week already and no matter what Kurobara-san or even their shihan reminded them, it seems the rest of their team isn't really understanding the mistakes they're pointing out. Lack of communication or team support maybe?"

"With that in mind, Ryo," Asuka began his reply, "we need to be careful with those types of competitors. It may seem as if they may not be organized, but we can't underestimate their performance on the ring just because they seem to lack team rapport like that."

"Agreed," Tonomine joined in, "lesson learned indeed coming from those crazy punks back at Doran High. They were obviously disorganized as a team but they are really nasty on the ring."

"Well then," Ryo interrupted. "Let's get going, shall we?" At that time, Asuka released Ryo's hand, knowing that she hasn't told anyone yet of her real relationship with him just yet. He noticed the sad eyes gazing at him, and instead answered:

"I'll be right next to you, Ryo. Just lead the way." He then turned to the rest of the group. "Okay guys, let's go."

The group traced the loud _kiai _voices, without even gazing at Ryo from behind to follow her. Just as the battle cries became more increasing, they found their path towards the sports center, where they found the doors to the kendojo hall open. Once they got to the entrance, Ryo stood at the side, waiting for Asuka to enter first.

"You're the Hakkinran High student and the escort, you should enter first," Asuka reminded the cute girl standing next to him.

"You're the highest-ranking kenshi in the group, plus you're the team captain, Asuka. You should enter first."

"Ryo, you'll be the one introducing us to the Hakkinran team captain. I'm aware of my standing, but we're also on foreign territory. Today, you're the host and we're the guests."

The girl chuckled softly and nodded. "I understand what you mean now, Asuka. Alright." The teens turned off their cellphones, removed any trinkets or jewelry, then removed their shoes first, as per the usual Kendo custom of entering and exiting a building. Then, with Ryo in the lead, they bowed to the entrance before they proceeded inside the training hall.

Once Asuka entered, the entire class halted their training and immediately bowed to him, with Asuka returning the bow. When Tonomine and Ariake entered after him, the class also gave their bows to them, while the two returned the bows simultaneously. Luckily the class were currently doing their stretches at the time they came in, meaning that the most senior of the group may halt to greet their special guests.

In this case, the most senior kenshi present during class was none other than Ryo's new friend from homeroom, Hakkinran High team captain, the bowl-headed seventeen-year-old Koichi Kurobara. Right then he asked the second most senior to lead the exercises as he got up from his spot and approached to the side of the hall to greet Ryo and the honored guests from Ginyuri.

"Miyakozuka, you guys made it," Koichi Kurobara said in a soft voice with much enthusiasm on his expression.

"Sorry we came here really late," Ryo replied with her usual smile on her face and then introduced the Ginyuri teens to the team captain. "Well, here's my gang- I mean my gang of friends back at Ginyuri High."

Kurobara then turned to Asuka and the others. "Welcome to Hakkinran High School. We're glad to have you here. I'm the team captain of the Hakkinran High School Kendo Team, Kurobara Koichi. Thank you for coming."

"Good morning and thank you for having us," Asuka answered with his usual, natural polite manner. "We apologize for arriving late when it would be a lot more appropriate if we arrived at least fifteen minutes early."

"Don't worry about it, we're just doing warmups for now."

"I'm Masamune Asuka, captain of the Ginyuri High School Kendo Team. These are Tonomine Hajime-san and Ariake Yamato-san, also members of the Ginyuri Team."

"Oh, and these are Tachibana Juta-san and his sister, Kuriko-san," Ryo added the non-Kendo teens along with the introduces. Right then they all exchanged their words of introduction.

"Our shihan, Himura Shoon-sensei, will be arriving a little late today due to a family emergency, so we had to start training right now," Kurobara continued. "If you guys want to join our training today we've got extra equipment and fresh attire available, Masamune-san, Tonomine-san, Ariake-san."

"We just arrived here a few hours ago, so we're a little bit kind of exhausted. I apologize for not bringing our equipment so we can join your practice session, but we've got the Zenkenren documents ready right here," Asuka replied with his humble manner.

"We're also interested in watching your session today until the finish. We'll have our mock tournament meeting right after. On your next session maybe we can join in if that's alright with you." He then turned to Tonomine and Ariake. "You guys wanna do that?" The two expressed their interest as Asuka turned back to Kurobara. "Then it's settled. We'll bring some of our guys along too if they're interested on that day. Hopefully your next session would be the day before the mock tournament day?"

"We'll be having our next practice session after school on Monday," Kurobara answered with a nod. "I believe the mock tournament day that was scheduled was either Wednesday or Thursday? We haven't quite decided yet."

"That's what the meeting later today is about after all," Asuka chuckled softly. "Hopefully we can set up a good date that's convenient for all of us."

"I look forward to it, Masamune-san. Sorry to cut the conversation short but I better go back to class. Thank you again for coming." They bowed to each other once more as Kurobara dashed back to class and join in the current stretching and exercises.

While the class proceeded the guests including Ryo slightly backed to the sidelines close to the entrance. As Ryo turned around, she spotted two familiar girls standing further from the open door. Her eyes widened in shock and quietly approached them, while the girls immediately smiled happily and waved at her like little happy children. Asuka and the others proceeded to the area next to the entrance where they watch Hakkinran High Kendo team's practice session.

"Mei! Arisa!" Ryo called their names as she got closer to them. "What are you doing here? I thought you guys are gonna call later and visit this afternoon because you got some study group or something today."

Arisa giggled softly and whispered. "Our study group ended early, plus it was at the library, so we stopped by here at the dojo. We wanted to surprise you and... you know..."

On Arisa's side, Mei made her first impression once she saw her cousin's sweetheart. "My gosh, Ryo... we've finally caught a glimpse of that wonderful Kendo prince Masamune-kun up in the flesh. He looks a lot hotter and more handsome in real life than on the pics and magazines..."

"Girls, you can't just... surprise me... inside a kendojo when practice is in session," Ryo held herself from chuckling along with her response. "It'd be rude to make noise you know?" Immediately the girls covered their mouths, hushing themselves and keeping themselves leveled and not burst out like crazy fangirls once they take a glimpse of the towering handsome kenshi standing near the door along with his fellow teammates and his sibling friends. "I'll introduce you briefly to Asuka-san and the rest of my gang back at Ginyuri."

Arisa slightly moved her head towards the door where she had another glimpse of Ryo's friends and blushed even more. "My gosh, just how many _ikemen _hot guys exist back at your old school, Ryo? You should move back there and be proud!"

"Huh? What are you talking about, Arisa?"

"Your other guy friends are pretty hot too- especially that handsome one next to your other girl friend over there and that cool dude in the glasses!"

Ryo covered her mouth while giggled softly. "Oh, that's Tachibana Juta-san and his younger sister, Kuriko-san. I'm not sure what his status is- he's got too many girlfriends, you know? And that's Tonomine-san... he and Asuka-san are really close!" She couldn't really say that those two were actually rivals, however the part of these two being close wasn't exactly a false fact either.

"Gosh... I'm all speechless and everything," Mei sighed deeply, "I think I'd just faint just standing in front of Masamune-kun directly or probably not respond because my eyes couldn't look away from his incredible, absolutely perfect form- from his looks, his build, his height, his passionate eyes..."

"Come on, girls. Let's go over there. I'll introduce you to everyone." Immediately the two cousins followed Ryo from behind, as she stood very close to Asuka's left side.

"Asuka...san..." Ryo almost left out the honorific stem knowing that her cousins were still unaware of their real relationship status right now. "It's unexpected but my cousins are here..."

The calm and cool Asuka turned his head and greeted the cousins with a slight bow, a smile and a word: "Hi!"

"I'm Miyakozuka Mei, so good to meet you at last," Mei introduced herself with slight trembling on her voice, now with her eyes completely fixated towards him.

"And I'm Bunchin Arisa; my mother is Ryo's father's sister," the second cousin batted her eyelashes and spoke in a rather airy-sounding voice. "But you can call me your destiny-"

"Arisa!" Ryo softly shrieked with a slight nervous giggle, shoving Arisa on the side. "We're in a sacred kendojo here..." Even if that was fact that flirting with others in a very revered training hall and during a training session was considered impolite and rude, that wasn't exactly her reason for stopping Arisa from advancing towards her boyfriend.

"Ryo, you're no fun... what's wrong with being a little friendly to a guest anyway?" Arisa frowned and then sighed in bliss once she found her eyes fixated towards Asuka like her drooling cousin sitting next to her. "Masamune-kun, don't mind Ryo, she's a-"

"Shhh..." Right then, Asuka placed a pointer finger on his lips and hushed the two cousins. Arisa immediately fell silent, looking rather curious and sad at the same time. The Ginyuri Kendo team captain simply pointed his finger, along with his humble smile, towards the Hakkinran High Kendo team now on their usual Kendo fundamental drill exercises.

Ryo covered her mouth to keep herself quiet, but was actually laughing at Asuka's reaction. To Arisa and Mei, they immediately knew why Asuka made that gesture. They knew that Asuka came to Hakkinran High for only one purpose: anything and everything related to Kendo, not to flirt around potential girls and determine which one of them would be his future girlfriend.

Just then, Hakkinran High's Kendo coach and teacher, the middle-aged but still strong and healthy Shoon Himura, arrived at the kendojo entrance and somewhat hastily entered with his attire and his duffel bag of his bogu. Once he entered, the team and the guests faced the sensei and bowed to greet him. Himura-sensei returned the bow, thanking them for starting the training session and of course, forgiving him for arriving late.

Himura-sensei greeted Ryo first, in which Ryo introduced her Ginyuri friends to him, starting with Asuka and the other two kendo team players, Tonomine and Ariake, and finally the siblings. The Hakkinran coach was delighted to have them visit their session and their kendojo, most especially the defending champion himself and the second placer.

"Even as a distinguished trainer of the Fukuoka Kendo community, I feel like a student all over again whenever I watch your past matches at past tournaments, Masamune-kun."

Asuka shook his head, though he was rather flattered that a Kendo master would give him such a compliment regarding his past matches. "Thank you, Himura-shihan, though I still can't consider myself as a master of the sport. I still have yet a lot to learn the ins and outs."

"It's so refreshing that the two rivals of last year's nationals are present to this day. I've already become a fan of the two of you, I admit," the rather humble coach answered. "You have no idea how the entire team have been looking forward to meeting the both of you after learning that this year's meet is going to be right here in Fukuoka."

"Thank you, Himura-shihan," Tonomine replied humbly and bowed his head. "I recently got back in to kendo not too long ago. Let's just say that I left the sport after last year's nationals to... find myself. In the end, I came back, but under a new representative. I... have to thank Masamune here for finally finding my real self." He then turned to Asuka and simply bowed his head to him. The taller kenshin returned the bow.

"Well, for me, the only thing that I'm expecting whenever I arrive at a new place is the unexpected, Sir," Asuka made his statement. "Your entire team is really brimming with a lot of spirit this morning and I really am looking forward to join in one of their training sessions soon. We do plan to return to actually train with you guys, but today, since we just arrived and trying to get through minor jet lag, we're a little disoriented right now to train."

"Well then, we look forward to your arrival on our next training session." The coach and the Ginyuri kendo players exchanged their thanks as the coach headed to the class to resume leading the session.

When silence completely fell for some minutes at the sidelines, the guests continued to observe, while Ryo's cousins could not even face their own school's Kendo team and had their eyes still directed towards Asuka. At that time, the team captain and his two teammates completely had their eyes and minds fixated towards the team they will be training with in a few days and will be facing during their mock tournament later this week. Currently the team were doing striking drills at the moment in pairs, with one particular kenshi at the team caught the eyes of Ryo and the the Ginyuri kenshi.

"Asuka-sensei," Ariake, sitting right next to Asuka's left, began noticing one of the team members having his striking moves wildly and posture looking as if it was out of control. "What's wrong with that guy all the way across from us? I've never seen a kenshi being wild like that on a training session before, like he seems to be ticked off at something."

"It's as if he was training to actually... kill someone... I feel bad for his partner who had to fend himself to avoid from getting accidentally hit on his unprotected areas. Just by his _kiai _alone he sounds like he's in pain," Ryo, sitting next to Ariake, made her remark in a whisper. "What do you think, Asuka?"

"Maybe you should go up there and talk to that guy, Asuka-sensei," Ariake asked curiously. "I mean we're all gonna assume that you're the highest-ranking in the entire kendojo now- well maybe not higher-ranking than Kurobara-san but you know what I mean-"

Right then Asuka hushed Ariake. "Himura-sensei is his trainer and Kurobara-kun is his team captain. One of them will talk to him. We're only guests here and it's rude for us to interfere. I would talk to him if we were out there with our attire and bogu on, but in this case, we shouldn't get involved."

Just as Asuka said those words, they were startled by the thundering _kiai _call from that particular kenshi and as Ryo feared, accidentally hit his partner with full force slightly on the left side of his back, causing his partner to drop down on his knees in pain. Rather than helping his partner up, that particular kenshi exchanged mumbled worlds loudly, which the guests couldn't tell what he just said to her. Quickly, Himura-sensei and Kurobara dashed to them to assess the situation.

Asuka noticed Tonomine, sitting on his right side, looking rather worried. Right then, his rival shifted his eyes towards the team captain, and then turned his head towards him. "I know that _kiai_..."

"From whom?" Asuka asked curiously. "The one who struck or the one who was struck?"

"The former. I can never forget that wild-sounding _kiai_ anywhere..."

"You know him, Tonomine?"

"I'll tell you later after their training session's done. I think you deserve to know also. How I know that guy, it somewhat involves you."

Asuka sighed deeply and slightly lowered his head. "I wish I knew what all sorts of trouble I've been getting in to so I can get things right..."

"Masamune, like how almost all women flock all over you without you doing anything, men form some kind of grudge against you without you actually doing anything to them. At least I actually have a reason to have a grudge on you."

Asuka slightly shifted his eyes towards Tonomine, somewhat unsure on how to reply to what he just said. Instead, he gave him these words: "Thank you for reminding me about that, Tonomine."

Himura-sensei had a one-on-one talk at the corner with the troubled kenshi, while his fallen partner was being aided by team captain Kurobara. Ryo immediately turned to Asuka with worry on her face.

"Why isn't their team manager present? Kurobara-san isn't very well-versed with First Aid... that's why they have a team manager in the first place. I'm told that Otori-san is pretty good with First Aid and she's not here..." Ryo said, sighing.

Asuka softly hushed his girlfriend while trying not to shudder with that Otori name after what happened this morning at the airport. "If I were Kurobara-kun he'll just help him up and walk him to our side so he can rest." Just as he said that statement, that was exactly what Kurobara Koichi did to his teammate. He placed his teammate's arm around him and helped him walk to where the guests were sitting.

Once they reached their side, the couple stood up immediately to help both Kurobara and the injured kenshi by helping him sit down against the wall. "I'm sorry about all this, Masamune-san, I'm not too familiar with First Aid, I just started taking some classes recently," Kurobara said with worry. "But I can assure you that incidents like this are very rare here at our kendojo."

"It happens, Kurobara-kun. Don't worry about it, we'll take care of your teammate here. The rest of your team needs you at their training now." Kurobara bowed with his bow being returned and headed back to training again.

With the rest of the Ginyuri group completely absorbed to watching the training while Ryo's cousins were still unable to move due to their complete fixation towards Asuka, the couple tended to the injured kenshi, with the Ginyuri team captain assessing the injury first.

"Do we have a First Aid kit available somewhere in the kendojo, Ryo?" Asuka asked his former team manager.

"I'll go get it." Ryo excused herself to the kendojo, exiting and heading to the mini-clinic room not too far from the training hall.

"Man it hurts so much," the injured kenshi murmured in pain, with both his hands clinging on to his left side of his back. "I think he broke one of my ribs or something. This is why I don't like having him as my partner... even on training exercises that dude is really aggressive..."

"Hopefully the injury isn't that serious," Asuka whispered. "Maybe we should head to the locker room or maybe at a clinic to check up on your injury."

Quickly, Ryo arrived. "Asuka, the clinic's open, maybe we should check his injury over there." Asuka nodded in acknowledgment as the two helped the injured kenshi up again, aiding him to the exit, but not without bowing to the exit first before stepping out.

Meanwhile, the rest of the guests gazed at the three leaving the training hall and then went back to watching the training session once more. At that time, it looks like Himura-sensei politely asked the aggressively to end his training session due to his behavior. That particular kenshi began removing his equipment starting from his _do_ body shield, and then his _kote _arm protectors.

Just as he removed his _men _helmet mask, Tonomine immediately shook from out of the blue, in which Ariake and the Tachibanas immediately took notice.

"Oh shnap..." Tonomine softly murmured with his eyes fixated towards the attacker. "I knew it..."

"Tonomine-kun, what's up?" Tachibana asked curiously.

"Long story. I better talk to Masamune about him immediately..."

"Him? You mean the dude who got all nuts beating that other poor dude to his back earlier? You know that guy?"

"All I can say is, if you think I'm the only one in the Kendo world who has a grudge against Masamune, this guy is a lot worse than I am."

"Eh?" Ariake exclaimed in shock. "There's someone else who hate Asuka-sensei more than you, Tonomine-sempai? Now that's a first..."

"I'll wait until Masamune and Miyakozuka return from the clinic," Tonomine said. The guests decided not to continue the conversation until the training session was over.

* * *

><p><span><strong>VOCABS<strong>

**Zenkenren** – Short/abbreviation form for _Zen Nippon Kendo Renmei _(Official English name: _All-Japan Kendo Federation (AJKF)_), the official non-governmental organization of the sport of Kendo, Iaido and Jodo founded in 1952. This organization is the governing body of Kendo, Iaido (sword-drawing martial art) and Jodo (wooden staff/stick martial art) in Japan and are the ones who organize various national tournaments, training seminars and promotions, such as the All-Japan High School Kendo Meet.

**Shinai** – the wooden four bamboo-slat-bound sword used in Kendo from practice to tournament competition.

**Kiai** – a Japanese term for a battle cry in martial arts. There's a lot of _kiai_ required in Kendo because during competition, the kendoka's _kiai _call also counts to earn a point along with their intended clean, precise target with their sword. In Japan, Kendo is considered the loudest (Japanese) martial art, even louder than Karate.

**SIDENOTES**

The Japanese school system go by the 3-5-3-3 system (3 years pre-school/kindergarten, 5 years elementary school, 3 years junior high school and 3 years (senior) high school), much like the U.S. school system (which goes by 3-5-3-3, 2-6-3-3 or 2-5-4-4 systems, depending on location/region). There's no special terms for high school students (ie. Freshman, Sophomore, Junior, Senior), however at times Japan use these terms on certain schools (mainly private schools). It used to be that the typical schedule is five and a half days of school, in which students attend on Saturday at a half day, but today several schools are shifting to only five days (Monday-Friday) with longer hours per weekday. In this case, Ginyuri High has Saturday half-days as a school day, while Hakkinran High has both weekends off.

2500 Yen (according to this year's fluctuating currency exchange) is close or even slightly over around $30 USD. In 2009, it was slightly over $25 USD but under $30 USD.

As part of Kendo's strict etiquette, it is rude for a kenshi/kendoka to change clothes or be partly bare inside the kendojo, even if he/she is only on the sidelines or if it's part of First Aid. All kenshi/kendoka including the seniors and the instructors must come in the kendojo fully dressed in the proper full attire and must exit the kendojo in proper full attire. In this case, Asuka and Ryo brought the injured kenshi/kendoka to the locker room (or a clinic if there is one nearby) so he can remove the top of his attire and assess the injury.

_**Otomen** © 2006-2011 Aya Kanno/Hakusensha. Live-action TV series © 2009 FTV._


	7. Chapter 6

**A FEARLESS WARRIOR'S FIRST KISS**

_An Otomen (Live-Action TV Series) Fanfic_

* * *

><p><em><strong>AUTHOR'S NOTE:<strong> This entire fanfic is based on the **live-action TV series **that was released on Japanese TV back in 2009. I started reading the manga itself just recently and noticed many differences but otherwise the same storyline and concepts. I'm more familiar with the TV series so I'm basing this entire fic beginning from the ending of final episode._

_Don't forget to read the **Vocabs** and **Sidenotes** right after each chapter. (^_^)_

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 6<strong>

**From the (unpublished) manuscript of _LOVE-TIC: THE SEQUEL (tentative title)_ by Jewel Sachihana**

_Fukuoka – Saturday, 12:30 pm_

_**MANGAKA SIDENOTES #2:** First up, thank you for your continuous support for Love-Tic. All these flowing fan mail that I'm receiving from you avid readers every day truly, deeply inspire me to continue on. Sadly, like all good things, very soon the rather unusual love story between the hot otomen Asuka-chan and the diligent fighter Ryo-chan would eventually come to an end. Even if that's a fact, let's all hope and pray that the ending would be special enough for all of us to smile._

_There's been quite a lot of fan mail that had one common question: as a girl, do I ever feel jealous of Ryo-chan having someone as good, kind, not to mention hot as Asuka-chan for a boyfriend? If you're familiar with the Seven Deadly Sins, envy is one of those sins. All I can say is, if I really was jealous of Ryo-chan, I wouldn't even be working on Love-Tic in the first place, ne? Just think about it to yourself and you'll find your answer._

_Now we are witnessing our young lovers in enemy territory. Well, I wouldn't say that Hakkinran High is enemy territory, however they are still a competitor at this year's All-Japan Natioonal High School Kendo Meet. Even if that was the case, when a kenshi, no matter what rank he or she may be, visits the kendojo of one of their competitors, it is customary for that kenshi to treat that kendojo as their own. The same rules apply as that of his or her own kendojo. According to Asuka-chan and even his teammates, any kenshi who thinks fully of himself first before any other kenshi regardless of what team they represent is not a real kenshi at all. If you noticed at the previous chapters, even if Asuka-chan may be higher ranked than the rest of the entire Hakkinran High team including its team captain Kurobara-kun, Asuka-chan arrived at their kendojo as a guest and instead of him looking at them as his juniors, he looks at the entire Hakkinran High team as if he was the junior and they were the seniors. It's one of the reasons why Asuka-chan is definitely the most respected individual anyone could ever meet, and if I may add, a major appeal that attracts the girls along with his looks and everything else._

_No more sidenotes. Let's get on with the story!_

There was no nurse on active duty when Asuka and Ryo aided the injured kenshi in order to check upon his left side after he was struck. Hopefully, despite the sharp pain, the injury wasn't as serious as anyone can imagine. If it were, for a person who practices Kendo as a sport and self-development, an injury like that is simply unforgivable.

Ryo looked through the available open cabinets for the medical supplies Asuka asked her to gather. At that time, the injured kenshi sat upright on the clinic's examination bed, already removed the _uwagi_ to expose his bare top. Using his First Aid skills and knowledge, Asuka examined the area of his left side where his training partner struck him with his shinai just a few moments ago.

"I'm sorry about this, Masamune-kun," the injured kenshi moaned out of pain just as Asuka gently felt the affected area just to see if there were anything broken on his ribcage or even any torn ligaments. "It's kinda embarrassing for a guest to tend to my injuries. Our team manager didn't show up today, which for me is really unforgivable."

Asuka shook his head as he continued examining the affected area. "No trouble at all. What's your name?"

"Ah, my bad, I didn't even introduce myself. It's Mori Ken, second-year student. I'm actually at Miyakozuka's homeroom class also, but I sit all the way across the classroom from her, so we don't really chat as much as with Koichi-kun, except in kendo training sessions when she comes over to watch."

"Well then, Mori-kun," Asuka acknowledged his name and turned to him. "You don't seem to have any broken ribs or anything, no torn ligaments either. Just ice and painkiller ointment should be more than enough to take care of the pain. You just need to rest for the rest of the day, even tomorrow. If the pain is still sharp like it is today, don't come to your next training session on Monday in uniform and bogu. It's not worth worsening your injury during training."

The rather timid-looking Ken Mori gave a nod. "Thanks a lot, Masamune-kun. I could see why Koichi-kun's been taking some voluntary First Aid classes every twice a week after school. I don't even know why he even allowed that Otori girl to be our team manager when she's so irresponsible and... I don't know... not supportive?"

"Not supportive? What do you mean by that?"

Mori sighed and lowered his head. "Koichi-kun has been in love with her since they were kids. I mean they're childhood friends and all, but you know how girls can be at this age. I heard some rumor that she only volunteered to be team manager so she can get to go with us at national tournaments, knowing you and your team will be there too. I feel really bad for Koichi-kun for having her for a friend, for having her as the girl of his dreams, when she's just going to toy him around like that. I mean seriously, long before you showed up at the national level in Kendo last year, hardly anyone in this school pays attention to us. Now we've been getting lots of female guests to watch over us because of you, probably comparing each and every one of us to you. Otori has her own fanclub dedicated to you, you know. When a few of us mess up during training, she'd have the nerve to tell us off that if we don't do things right, we'll never be an equal to you."

Asuka sighed and shook his head. "If that's the case, Mori-kun, no one's still interested in Kendo if they're only focusing more towards me. Don't worry about it. It's the same with most of the girls in our school. Ryo- Miyakozuka-san and our team manager Kuriko-chan are the only girls I know who's actually interested in Kendo in itself."

"In any case, she was supposed to show up at practice today, but she said she's got an important appointment or something."

_That must be when she showed up at the airport to... meet me... _Asuka began to contemplate about that particular girl who attempted to give him a surprise kiss, which in turn, ended up kissing Tachibana instead.

"Ne, Mori-kun," Asuka began his reply, "Kurobara-kun shouldn't worry about that sort of thing. If he's worried that... how do I say this... that I may take Otori-san away from him... not happening."

Mori simply shook his head. "Oh he doesn't have a grudge on you or something. Actually he idolizes you a lot. He's like... one of the very few fanboys of yours. Well, I am one too. You're an inspiration to him as being a real kenshi, a true team captain to his teammates, and overall a good individual to others altogether."

"I'm glad to hear that, thank you," Asuka bowed his head to show his appreciation. Right then, Ryo arrived with the required supplies to take care of Mori's pain on his left side.

"Sorry for taking so long, Asuka-san," Ryo said, still using the polite stem as to not make it obvious to the third party that she and Asuka have something special going on between them. "The clinic's cupboards were really stacked with a lot of medicines and such that were kinda disorganized. I had to check every single cupboard to find the right painkiller ointment like you asked."

Asuka took the supplies from Ryo's hands with a smile on his face. "Luckily Mori-kun's injury isn't that serious, just ice and ointment and plenty of rest would do the trick."

"I'm glad to hear that!" Ryo exclaimed happily and turned to Mori. "You're a vital player in the Hakkinran High team, it would be really difficult that one of first-string players to be injured before the mock tournament, especially that you're facing Asuka-san here and the Ginyuri team."

"Ah, really?" Asuka reacted with enthusiasm on his face. "You're one of the five key players in team competition, Mori-kun? That's awesome! That means there's a chance that you and I will be fighting in the mock tournament then!"

"I'll be back, let me fill the ice bag with ice." Again, Ryo left the scene to get some ice while the two Kendo players continued their conversation.

Mori smiled slightly and then shook his head. "I'd like to have a match with you, Masamune-kun, but the thing is, I'm at the _senpo _position, meaning I'll be facing Tonomine-kun first. I'm a little intimidated by him, considering he's the second placer in last year's nationals."

"Mori-kun, there's a reason why you were chosen to be senpo. I'm sure your shihan didn't just choose you out of random and take the first leg. In short, you can't afford to be intimidated by your opponent or you'll lose your focus during your match." Asuka began applying the ointment on to his affected area while he continued giving him advice.

"I won't lie to you about Tonomine, Mori-kun. He's a very spirited, vigorous, and very agile kenshi. With that said, he's also very hard to beat. I fought him at the individual finals at last year's national meet and it almost took the entire five minutes when I finally got one whole point in the last few seconds. After that I fought him several times also when he transferred to Ginyuri High, but as time passes, we've gotten used to each other. I won't also lie that it's possible that he and I will be facing each other at the final round at this year's individuals also, and I would also say that it's very possible that he will be this year's champion. He gets better as I get better."

"But we're also told by Koichi-kun, well, I heard that Miyakozuka told him, that even if your matches against each other during training were always interesting and well worth watching, you always win. No doubt you'll surely win again if you guys do end up fighting at the final round."

"Doesn't really matter, Mori-kun," Asuka answered, still with his usual cool and calm expression. "What matters the most in a Kendo match is that whether you win or lose, as long as you remain standing and continue on fighting, just to earn that one whole point, while having fun at the same time, that's all that matters. It gets sweeter that both you and your opponent acknowledge each other no matter how strong or how weak they were. Tonomine and I may be rivals, so people say, but we're also teammates. In team competition, we rely on each other so we could reach our goal together."

At that time, Ryo arrived with the ice-filled ice bag on her hand. "Here you go, Mori-kun. Just place it on the affected area. It should give a bit of a chill boost from the ointment already applied on your area."

"Ah, thanks Miyakozuka," Mori smiled and placed the ice on his affected area. "Thanks, you guys! I owe you guys big time. I'll be sure I'll get well so I can participate in Monday's training session for sure!"

"Hopefully you'll recover by that day. Luckily it's only Saturday," Asuka chuckled softly.

"I really want to be there, not just because I'm looking forward to a match with you, Masamune-kun. It's just that... my girlfriend's visiting on that day."

Right then, both Asuka and Ryo's eyes widened in surprise. "R-really? You have a girlfriend, Mori-san? That's really sweet!" The starry-eyed Ryo exclaimed with enthusiasm.

"Yeah," Mori's face slightly blushed with a slight smile on his face. "Though it's getting hard continuing your relationship, especially when you're long-distance..."

"Eh?" Ryo exclaimed in shock. "You have a long-distance relationship?" At that time she and Asuka gazed at one another, knowing that they too have a long-distance relationship.

"Her father's job was relocated to Okinawa just a few months ago. We've been apart for three months now, but when we can we try to keep in touch with each other. Still, even if we're both excited to hear each other's voices, I become a lot more lonely because I can't even see her beautiful face when we talk, you know...?"

"Oh Mori-san, I feel the same as you whenever I keep in touch with..." Just as Ryo was about to continue she immediately covered her mouth when she realized that Asuka was just standing next to her. "I... I'm sorry, Asuka..."

Right then, Mori's eyes widened in realization once he noticed the Ginyuri couple's eyes fixated with one another. He blinked, then spoke his words. "Wait... Miyakozuka... Masamune-kun... are you... I mean... are you guys..."

At that moment Ryo began to shake nervously, in which Asuka noticed immediately. Then, he slowly reached for her hand and held it gently. He faced Mori and answered him.

"Yeah," Asuka said in a soft voice. "We're together... Ryo and me." Ryo smiled gently and nodded in acknowledgment.

Mori smiled and nodded. "You know, it's not that hard to tell that you guys got something special going on together. I can already tell just by the way you look at each other since you guys arrived at our kendojo."

"Oh... is it really that obvious, Mori-san? I'm not very good at hiding my feelings, don't I?"

"You're too funny, Miyakozuka," Mori chuckled. "It's hard to hide your feelings when that special someone is right in front of you, you know. Anyway, Koichi-kun did tell me that you have a special someone, Miyakozuka, and ever since I've seen you watching our training sessions this past week you've always had this enthusiastic smile on your face, not to mention that whenever the subject of Kendo is brought up, your eyes flash out stars as if it was some kind of a fairy tale to you. Right then I had a feeling that your special someone must also be a kenshi himself." He then gazed right at Asuka and continued. "I have to admit that I didn't expect you to be that special someone, Masamune-kun. I really didn't."

"No worries," Asuka gave a simple reply, along with a smile. "We just started going out, recently. So, we're both newbies in love, you can say."

"Man..." Mori murmured in surprise and then turned to Ryo again. "If you guys just recently got together, why did you move here in the first place, Miyakozuka? You left this poor handsome _ikemen _dude for Fukuoka... for this school. How could you?"

Just as Ryo was about to reply, Asuka interrupted. "She's very close to her family, Mori-kun. She has an obligation to take care of for family's sake, and I'm supporting her for it. I'm just glad that the national meet takes place here in Fukuoka and I'm able to visit Ryo, so at least we've got two weeks to spend together, you know?"

"I'll eventually move back to Tokyo, Mori-kun. I mean after all, I'm originally from there and my father lives there. And in turn, I'll be back with Asuka and... you know... continue being together."

"I gotta say," Mori continued, "there's this urban legend regarding martial artist guys having girlfriends who are very supportive of them. When they're in love with that particular girl who has a huge interest in the martial art you're in to, you get a lot stronger and unbeatable. And with a girl like Miyakozuka, you are definitely unstoppable at this year's meet and defend your title, Masamune-kun."

"I'm not quite sure how to answer that, Mori-kun, but in any case, thank you." Asuka then checked his watch, reading ten minutes until 1:00pm. "Well, we better head back, it's almost the closing bow. Are you okay with the ice, Mori-kun?"

"The pain's cooling off a bit, but I still need the ice."

"Not a problem." Asuka reached for the First Aid Kit Ryo brought earlier, hoping there was an available medical ice pack available. As he hoped, there were two convenient instant cold pack in a box available, with enough bandage to hold to it. "Ah, here we go. Just a moment."

He took the ice pack, the bandage and the tape from the box. He taped one end of the bandage on to Mori's back, placed the cold pack on to his affected area and wrapped his lower torso around until the ice pack was snug to stay put and on to the affected area.

"Is that okay? Or too tight?"

"It's perfect, Masamune-kun. Thanks a bunch!" Asuka cut the final end of the bandage and taped it over the same spot where he taped the first end. Afterward, Mori tied his uwagi back on.

"Well then, shall we go?" Ryo invited the two boys back to the kendojo. They both nodded as the couple still helped Mori down from the examination bed. At least Mori can now walk straight, but still stumbling a little bit due to the pain.

When the three arrived back at the dojo, the class itself were just lining up again for the closing bow. Training session for today was over, with Kurobara-kun leading the closing bow. As the entire team bowed to Himura-sensei, Asuka, Ryo, Mori and the rest of the guests at the sidelines also bowed to the trainer at the same time. After the bow, everyone applauded for another good training session.

"Good job, guys!" Both Ryo and Asuka complimented the entire team, followed by praises from the rest of the guests. As the team members pass by and right towards the door, they continued their bowing to show their appreciation. Once the team members saw Asuka, they also immediately bowed to him as their appreciation for visiting.

As any kendojo around, the team captain and the trainer were always the last people to remain in the kendojo before closing its doors. Once the kendojo was clear except for the instructor and the team captain, they finally approached the guests as the meeting will begin soon.

Kurobara checked on Mori and his injury and how Mori informed him that Asuka and Ryo aided him at the clinic and placed the painkiller ointment and ice onto his affected area. With that, Kurobara thanked the Ginyuri couple for assisting his teammate with First Aid.

"Well, I have to head to the hospital now," Himura-sensei said, already heading for the door. "My father had a heart attack at home earlier this morning so I had to rush him to the hospital, just as I was about to head here. I'll be here on Monday's training to make up for the minutes I missed eralier today. I apologize for arriving late again."

The guests bowed to the insturctor immediately. "No worries, Himura-shihan," Asuka said, "we're just glad that despite of a family emergency that you still were able to come here, even if it's just for a few moments."

"Thank you for coming, Masamune-kun, everyone." The coach bowed at them once more and turned to his team captain. "Kurobara-kun, I leave the kendojo to you right now. I'll see you Monday." Everyone exchanged bows once more as the instructor exited the kendojo.

"Seriously, Masamune-kun, Miyakozuka, I owe you guys a lot," Kurobara said with enthusiastic expression on his face. "We'd be in big trouble if Ken-kun wasn't patched up immediately."

"Glad we could help," Asuka responded, along with a slight bow of his head. "Incidents like that always happen in any kendojo including ours back at Ginyuri, so you shouldn't be ashamed that something like that happens when you have guests at the same time."

Kurobara, along with Mori, were about to head close to the entrance. "Masamune-kun, everyone, we'll just have a change of clothes at the locker room. We'll have our meeting here at the kendojo if that's alright with you."

"We'll be here," Asuka said. Once again they bowed at one another as Kurobara and Mori left the kendojo. At that time, the couple realized that only Tonomine, Ariake and Kuriko were present.

"Ah!" Ryo shrieked in surprise. "Where did my cousins go? They were just here before we took Mori-san to the clinic..."

"Speaking of your cousins, Ryo..." Asuka then glanced right at Kuriko. "Where'd your brother go, Kuriko-chan?"

Kuriko blinked and looked around the training hall and right behind here. "Wah! He was just here sitting next to me earlier. I guess I was just too absorbed by the training session that I didn't even notice that idiot left! I'll go find him, Asuka-senpai. He can't be that stupid to get himself lost at a place like this, you know. I'll call you when I find him- and Miyakozuka-senpai's cousins too!" She excused herself and exited the kendojo to look for her brother and her friend's cousins, now leaving Ryo and the Ginyuri team alone.

"Let's take a seat while we wait," Asuka suggested. They leaned against the wall next to the entrance and sat down with knees bent.

"I'm not familiar with that guy who struck Mori-san earlier," Ryo began to ponder about the accident earlier. "I do know that not every team player attends training sessions during school days. I haven't seen that guy during after school sessions before so I can't really say that I know who he was, Asuka."

"Just by his actions alone there's something that's bothering him, that's for sure," Asuka sighed in reply. "Maybe he was busy the entire week which was why you haven't seen him on practice yet Ryo. Maybe he'll be back on Monday and then we'll find out what was on his mind earlier today that caused him to strike Mori-kun like that..."

"Ahem." Immediately the couple and the rookie kenshi turned their heads towards Tonomine. "About that, Masamune... Miyakozuka..."

"Ah, Tonomine. That's right, you know about this guy," Asuka acknowledged what his rival just told him earlier.

"To tell you the truth I didn't expect to run in to him again this year, not here in Fukuoka that is. He was team captain of another local school that Kinbara High were major rivals with in pretty much every sport, especially baseball and kendo."

"What school?"

"It's a public school like Kinbara so I don't expect you to be familiar with the name. It's Tetsuhinagiku High School."

"Tetsuhinagiku... High..." Asuka began to ponder the school name. "I'm sorry, I'm not very good at remembering school names, but I do remember every kenshi I fought against with throughout the past tournaments, both individual and team competitions."

"I know Tetsuhinagiku High," Ariake joined in the conversation, "they're really strong in baseball though I didn't know they were pretty strong in Kendo too..."

"In last year's team competition, they placed fifth. If you don't remember that school name, Masamune, then I don't expect you to remember that guy's name either."

"Is that so?" Asuka wondered curiously. "Who is he, Tonomine?"

"His name is Akatsuki Sou. Same age as us, same school year as us. I guess he's a new student here at Hakkinran as well this year. He placed fourth at the nationals last year, under you and me."

"Fourth?" Asuka blinked in curiosity and began to ponder once more. "Akatsuki Sou... hmm..."

Ryo curiously asked: "Tonomine-san, so, what's Akatsuki-san's story then?"

"His story? Still a mystery, Miyakozuka," Tonomine answered. "All I know was that he is one of the few envying haters I've come across in high school-level Kendo. His reason why is still a mystery."

Asuka shook his head. "Hm, doesn't ring a bell. I don't remember fighting anyone with the last name Akatsuki in the past tournaments, not even the local levels, nor individuals or team competitions."

"You shouldn't be familiar with his name either, Masamune, even if he placed fourth in the individuals. During semi-finals last year, I fought him and defeated him so I can get in the finals against you. In short, you've never fought him in any match no matter if it was the nationals or even in exhibitions. You ended up fighting some other person during semis at that time."

"I see. I get it now."

"Only reason why I remember him isn't because I defeated him at the semis. After that match he verbally cursed at me for... for crushing his chances to fight against you. After that he went downhill when the guy you defeated at the semis also defeated him for third place standing."

"So this Akatsuki guy also has a grudge against you too, Tonomine-senpai," Ariake shuddered. "He does look intimidating..."

"He wasn't easy to fight either," Tonomine added. "I barely won against him. He was slightly taller than me but not exactly on the same height or taller as Masamune, Ariake. With that kind of aggressive attitude he displayed today, we'll be having a hard time taking him down during this year's individuals. He had a tendency to go for the _men_ or even a combination that includes _men_, so I was able to get one whole point by aiming for _tsuki_. He underestimated me then simply because he was taller than me."

"I haven't fought him yet in a match, Tonomine, so it's too early for me to draw an opinion about him. I'll eventually know what his reasons are for this heated grudge against me... that is, if he shows up at this Monday's training session," Asuka replied.

Ryo shook her head with a rather non-accepting reaction. "That seriously makes no sense. How can he hate you, Asuka, if you guys have never met before, or never even faced each other at the ring before? I just think he's just jealous because you excel at almost everything, especially winning the nationals last year. People like that for having shallow reasons really tick me off, to be honest."

"I agree with Miyakozuka-senpai," Ariake second the girl's feelings. "How can anyone hate you, Asuka-senpai, when all you did was meet your goals and be kind and humble to everyone, especially if they've never met you?"

"It's always that case when you're famous and flawlessly perfect on the outside," Tonomine responded. "Even Masamune knows that. We really can't do anything about that. That's just how life goes."

Asuka nodded in agreement. "You can't please everyone no matter how good of a person you are or how fair you are with the things you do, Ariake, and it's not just coming from strangers. Even your closest friends and even your family would have something within you that they may not like or may be pleased at. Believe me, I know that feeling." With that in mind, he thought about his mother, Ginyuri High School's principal, due to her personal bitterness with his father, that she would never accept any qualities or skills that he may possibly inherited from his father. He may even have to wait until he became an adult, be married and have his own family that his mother may come to realize and accept this _feminine _part of himself.

"Well then," Tonomine cleared his throat, "let's not talk about Akatsuki at the moment. I don't wanna get caught by Kurobara-kun that we're bad-mouthing his teammates. But, a little warning for you, Masamune. This year's nationals may be entirely different from last year. You may end up fighting him at the prelim rounds. If I had a hard time defeating him last year, you may also have a hard time defeating him as well."

"Thanks for the warning, Tonomine, but for now, I'm keeping my mind open when we end up facing each other at the meet next weekend." The rival nodded in acknowledgment. At that time, they heard Kurobara and Mori entering the kendojo in their plain clothes.

"Hey guys," Kurobara called out for the Ginyuri guests. "Sorry we're a little late. I had a little meeting with our shihan at the locker room regarding the incident and all that. Hopefully things would go smoothly on Monday's session."

"Well then, Kurobara-kun, Mori-kun, shall we get started?" Asuka replied with a content smile on his face. "You ready, Tonomine?"

"Let's get this over with, Masamune."

"We'll wait outside," Ryo said and turned to Ariake. "Let's go find the Tachibanas and my cousins. Who knows what may have happened to them."

"Alright, Miyakozuka-senpai." He nodded and turned to the other two Ginyuri kenshi. "Asuka-sensei, Tonomine-senpai, see you later."

About twenty minutes later, Ryo and the Ginyuri students were at the streets again, heading their way back home. Though the meeting somewhat lasted past 1pm, the coach would understand as meetings regarding mock tournaments can take awhile depending on the situation. In this case, Tonomine insisted that the mock tournament would be on a Friday as he felt that the Ginyuri team needed some time to prepare, however Kurobara and Mori insisted on Thursday, though they also had Wednesday as an option. Due to Mori's condition and needed some more time to heal completely that they chose Thursday.

At this time, Asuka and Ryo are walking side by side and also ahead of the pack. Behind them were Tonomine, Ariake and Kuriko, followed by the player Juta with his arms around both Ryo's cousins Mei and Arisa, working on his usual player charm. No matter, the group thought. At least the real couple are walking side by side with no one else walking beside them.

"They'll be having their autumn festival this Saturday?" Ryo wondered curiously as her eyes wandered up the air. "How come I didn't know that in the first place? Maybe I was way too focused and too anxious for the national meet that I've forgotten about everything else around my new school."

"The entire school would be busy on Friday," Asuka answered. "They'll be using Friday as their preparation day for their festival on the next day, which was why the Hakkinran team insisted on a Thursday. The papers said Wednesday or Thursday but because of Mori-kun's injury it was best to have some extra time to rest and heal. Tonomine suggested Friday during the meeting, which I also agreed with his suggestion, but at the same time we understand where Kurobara-kun and Mori-kun were coming from."

"Ah, their autumn festival. How come no one told me about it in class? I don't even know what our class is gonna do for the festival. I could've volunteered to help out."

"Mm," Asuka nodded. "I think it's because that you're still new there that they don't want you to do too much work immediately when you're not used to their atmosphere yet, and you know, you're still catching up with the lessons in all your classes too."

"Still though, Asuka, I can manage, doing some work while catching up on homework at the same time..."

"Well, even if that was the case, Kurobara-kun did invite us to go to the festival this weekend. Your class would be having some _purikura _booths installed so people can take sticker photos and use the money as part of your school fundraising. His uncle owns a business that builds those booths so he's able to provide them. Your homeroom class would be just decorating your classroom and install those booths and test them before the festival day to be sure that they work."

"Wow! More really cute pics!" Ryo's eyes suddenly flashed stars knowing that she would be having more cute and memorable pictures with the towering handsome boy walking next to her. "Does that mean we'd be having more really cute pics together, Asuka?"

Asuka chuckled in amusement and made his statement. "As long as the smiling you is there, the picture will always be cute." Ryo felt her cheeks blush quickly, only replying with a smile on her face.

"Asuka, you know... that's the first time that someone's ever said that to me since my mother."

"What is, Ryo?"

"About my smile." She then glanced at Asuka's eyes and continued. "Tousan would never say anything about my smile like the way you would. Not even my old classmates from my previous schools too. The only compliment that I usually get is the whole _cute _thing, but they're never specific."

_Maybe because everyone's afraid of you then, Ryo,_ Asuka's voice spoke within his mind. _And because of that, they can't see all your special traits that like the way I'm able to see them. Somehow I feel blessed that I could see them clearly while no one else can..._

"Specific, as in?"

"Like, what is it that I have that they find cute, you know?"

"You really are something, Ryo," Asuka chortled, controlling it so Ryo would not feel as if he was laughing at her. "This is the first time that I've seen you conscious about yourself with just small compliments like that. You're never usually like that."

Ryo sighed and slightly lowered her head, murmuring shyly. "It's just that... this past week... and... my cousins and what they told me, about Otori-san the Hakkinran Kendo team's manager and... even if you're not even in showbiz you're becoming a celebrity now... and then someday you'll meet famous people too and eventually you'll meet someone who may be prettier and cuter than me that you may-"

Just as she was about to continue, she heard a soft hush from the boy next to her. "There's no way that's gonna happen. Even if I'm known by many just because I'm the defending champion, it's not going to last forever, you know. Very soon someone else will become the champion. That can already happen next weekend, you know. It's not like I plan to continue in Kendo for the rest of my life, you know. I've got so many plans after high school that I feel that are a lot more valuable than Kendo or fame."

Ryo took a deep breath and then gazed at him once more. "I... I'm sorry for feeling like this, Asuka. You're right about me being conscious on small things like that though. It's the first time that I'm finally opening my eyes on other things that may apply other than a person's inner qualities and abilities, you know?"

At that moment, another first came within Asuka. The sensitive young man was conscious before about the whole first kiss idea that Tachibana had been imposing on him as his next move in being the sweet and loving boyfriend every girl dreams of and that he felt that if he were to be more straightforward and aggressive regarding that idea that he would be violating Ryo as a person. However with this moment, once Ryo expressed her worries to him regarding his current standing and reputation to the public, his eyes immediately caught the gentle, soft lips those words came from. It was then that this first feeling that Asuka immediately felt within that was slowly about to change his mind.

_Those soft, gentle lips and the way she spoke those words to me... why...? Why am I having this feeling that I have to... that I have to... _Quickly Asuka shook his head to avoid those thoughts inside of him. _No, I can't think of that after what she said. What am I doing?_

"Ryo, if you have any worries... worries about anything... especially if it involves me... talk to me about it first, alright?" Without even thinking or realizing about it, he reached for her hand again, not because he wanted to, but because right then that he felt that it was the right thing to do to calm his girl down.

"I will!" Right then, the simple young girl returned her sparkling smile and slightly tightened her grip on his hand. The two continued their walk, once again hand in hand.

At that time, the others, with the exception of the rival, walking behind them have been witnessing the couple, with Ariake gripping his hands on to his heart with a blissful smile on his face. With Tonomine standing between him and Kuriko, his female classmate also displayed the same blissful expression.

"As expected of Asuka-sensei... no doubt he's a real-life prince of perfection... he only deserves the best, one of highest quality, and this pure, simple, sweet love of his for Miyakozuka-senpai- and her love for him- why does it make my beat soar like there's no tomorrow...?" Ariake murmured his words as if he was already on Cloud Nine.

"I wish there's a clone of Asuka-senpai," Kuriko sighed deeply, also showing the bliss coming from her eyes. "Miyakozuka-senpai is the luckiest girl in the entire world to have a tall, manly and hot boyfriend like him. I think the entire world should know of the beautiful couple of Masamune Asuka-senpai and Miyakozuka Ryo-senpai. They're the very definition of what young love should be like!"

At that time, Tonomine simply rolled his eyes, remaining silent rather than making another remark that would annoy the rest around him. Behind them were the player Tachibana and Ryo's fangirling cousins, Mei and Arisa. Though it may look like that Tachibana may be hitting on them once more with his player-charm ways, the three were actually talking about something else instead.

"That Ryo," Mei giggled softly. "What on earth was she doing pretending she and Masamune-kun got nothing on each other? I mean, just from where I'm standing and watching them past your friends, Tachibana-kun, those two, especially that hottie Masamune-kun, couldn't get their eyes off each other. If that's not about them totally in love with each other, then I don't know what the heck that was!"

"Ne, Tachibana-kun, you and Masamune-kun and Ryo really are like the trio of BFFs!" Arisa giggled along excitedly. "So all this time it was _the _Masamune Asuka-kun who fell in love with her first? As in, love at first sight for him?"

"Once I learned that Asuka-chan had deeper feelings way more than just a crush like the rest of the dudes in homeroom, I knew, even the rest of the guys knew, that there was no way they were going to compete with Ginyuri High's Big Man on Campus to win the heart of a girl so sweet and pure as Ryo-chan," Tachibana continued on with his _observations _of his two closest friends without making it obvious that he was the true voice behind the _mangaka_'s voice of this year's award-winning _shoujo manga _series, _Love-Tic_.

"Their love story is so pure, so innocent, so sweet, so touching, they were the true epitome of what modern young true love should be like in today's Japanese youth. Why hate on one another when love is a very powerful thing to harness and cherish," the player boy continued. "Once you continue spending time with Cousin Ryo-chan and getting to know Japan's defending champion kenshi, you'll truly experience what I'm feeling right now, what everyone else in this group is feeling right now, whenever we see Ryo-chan and Asuka-chan alone together, side by side..."

"Ne ne!" Mei shrieked happily as if she wanted to jump for joy. "Ne, Tachibana-kun, I just have to ask this! I just have to!"

"Ask away, young dreamer," Tachibana grinned, already enjoying the company of his friend Ryo's lovely cousins.

"Ne Tachibana-kun, has Masamune-kun gave Ryo her first kiss yet?"

"Eh?" Immediately, Tachibana's heart raced as if he already believed that he and the cousins were already at the same wavelength. "Well, what do you know. Mei-chan, seems that you and I are on the same thought with this. It is a good question after all..."

"Wah!" Right then, the player's younger sister became wrapped in to the conversation. "Juta, you really need to do something to get Asuka-senpai to kiss Miyakozuka-senpai... does he have an idea how important a girl's first kiss should be? Just because Miyakozuka-senpai isn't exactly like all the other girls, doesn't mean she isn't gonna value her very first kiss. Ne?"

"Your sister's right, Tachibana-kun!" Arisa acknowledged Kuriko's statement. "Being Ryo's cousin, even if she doesn't show it that much, my teenage girl instincts are that strong. Ryo definitely wants her first kiss to be very special, something she can treasure deep within her heart, and not just that- she's gonna want her first kiss from her first boyfriend, and just by the way she looks at him, she's waiting for Masamune-kun to kiss her- seriously!"

Without even realizing it, even Ariake became engulfed with the whole first kiss conversation. "You're usually good at all this stuff, Tachibana-senpai, if you're in Asuka-sensei's shoes, what would you do? I mean, Asuka-sensei is _the man_ in practically everything, but when it comes to love, he's a kinda shy and gutless, don't you think? Real men shouldn't be shy and gutless, I think."

"Ariake," Tachibana began his answer, "I wouldn't say Asuka-chan is shy and gutless. It's natural for him to be like that, I mean after all, this is the first time that he's truly in love, you know. Ryo-chan is his first girlfriend. That dude's got a lot of firsts, Ariake. Earlier today was also the first time that he held her hand while they walk together side by side. That special first kiss that Ryo-chan may be waiting isn't just her first kiss, but it'll also be Asuka-chan's first kiss too. Plus, he's completely focused on the upcoming national meet next weekend, so of course he's not gonna have time to spare to even think about giving Ryo-chan her first kiss."

"Don't forget about Akatsuki Sou also, Tachibana." Right then, all eyes were directly towards Tonomine, who simply joined in their conversation from out of the blue.

"Ah that's right, that mysterious bitter dude who wants both you and Asuka-chan down. He needs to worry about him also!" Tachibana exclaimed. "Can't believe there's actually some other dude who hates Asuka-chan more than you, Tonomine."

"I only mentioned that because Akatsuki hates my guts as well. But my gut instinct is really telling me that Masamune will face Akatsuki in one of those matches. As for me, Akatsuki is the unwanted third party that would stand between Masamune and me towards the individual finals. I want Akatsuki down and if I don't face him during those matches, then most likely Masamune will end up fighting him. It's at this time that I'm counting on the team captain to bring him down before the final round."

At that point, Arisa shrieked in order for everyone to give attention to her. "Wait a minute here. We're like, already away from the school kendojo and we're still talking about Kendo? You guys have no idea how Mei and I are rather shocked and happy at the same time about Ryo having Masamune-kun for a boyfriend and then you're switching back to talking about Kendo again?" She then cleared her throat, attempting to go back to the previous subject. "Let's all assume that Ryo is really wishing, hoping and waiting for her beloved Masamune Asuka-kun to kiss her, right? But even if he's so cool and hot and drop-dead gorgeous inside the kendojo, he's actually a shy and sensitive timid young boy who's scared of giving Ryo that one special kiss!"

"What on earth are you getting at?" Tonomine wondered with a sigh, but avoided rolling his eyes knowing the whole first kiss issue bit between his team captain and his former homeroom classmate was really lame, but deep inside he knew he couldn't help but to get touched and feel goosebumps every time the subject of his rival and the girl of his dreams being brought up, but even more so when he sees the two together by themselves on occasion.

"You guys are only going to be here for two weeks, which means Ryo and Masamune-kun will only have two weeks to spend. Heck, maybe not two weeks, more like one and a half because of the national meet too. What if right after the meet that you'll be having to deal with the press and other after-meet parties and what not that Masamune-kun may not have the time alone with Ryo... and... he won't be able to have a chance to muster up his courage and kiss her... and then you guys would be flying back to Tokyo on Monday and... maybe that Monday would be the last time that those two may see each other that long distance might break them up..."

"I don't think Miyakozuka would be easily hurt like that if it happens. After all, she's a lot more naïve with love than Masamune is," Tonomine murmured his statement when Ariake retorted.

"But knowing Asuka-sensei, he's a lot more sensitive than Miyakozuka-senpai and even though you're right about her, it would be Asuka-sensei who would be hurt. I mean, I can already tell back then when she announced that she was gonna move here, just by the look of his eyes- even when he was engaged then- he was already hurting."

"Okay okay okay!" Just as a gloomy mood was about to befall on them, Tachibana immediately interrupted the mood. "Let's not talk about the negative about that... today is only the first day. We've got the rest of the two weeks to worry about that. Um... still plenty of time." He began rubbing his chin lightly while he began to contemplate.

"Ah!" From out of the blue, Kuriko shrieked to break up the silence. "Speaking of Asuka-senpai and Miyakozuka-senpai, Juta... they're gone."

"Gone?" Quickly everyone present turned their faces forward to find Asuka and Ryo gone ahead of them.

Just three blocks apart from the rest of the group, the couple found themselves isolated without even realizing it. The neighborhood from block to block became tranquil as if the entire neighborhood had been deserted. Nevertheless, the couple felt blissful, just enjoying the shining sun and the cool autumn breeze blowing through the red and yellow gold leaves from the surrounding trees.

In short, both Asuka and Ryo felt that this particular scenery is their ideal of their own world. To them, there was nothing more beautiful than having the heavens above shine their love on to them, as if they were already opening their doors to them to climb up and watch the beauty that their love had created. If only it were like this everyday, both feel that they can finally die smiling and in peace. However, as fate thought, seventeen is too young to leave the real world, therefore they must live their lives to the fullest, through thick or thin and even when times are on the low and times are rising. 

The couple reached the end of the block, in which they would turn right. Just a few more blocks and they will be at the elder Miyakozuka's residence.

"Ah! Asuka, I think we're walking too fast again! Where is everyone?" Ryo shrieked with worry once she realized the silence surrounding them and right after she turned her head to her back to see if the rest were still behind them.

"Either that... or they began walking slowly on purpose so we can have our own time together," Asuka responded in his usual cool and calm manner. "Your cousins are with them, ne? So they won't get lost."

Ryo sighed in relief and nodded with her usual smile on her face. "Oh that's right! I forgot about Mei and Arisa!"

"Ryo, they're your cousins, you shouldn't be forgetting them just because of a particular... moment... you know..."

"Really sorry, Asuka! I'm not usually like that!" Ryo quickly apologized with a low bow while the good-looking kendo fighter couldn't help himself but to chuckle.

"Ne, just for something like that, you're apologizing to me? You really are... something... Ryo..." Even if he wanted to chuckle, her reaction was still part of her hidden charms that still captivated him. _But you're still the cutest girl to me, Ryo..._

The two proceeded on their stroll again after the little bow of apology, which to Asuka wasn't really necessary. Still, he wouldn't argue for something like that at all. "Ne, Asuka... what were you thinking?"

"Hm? Thinking? What do you mean?"

"What did you have in mind just now while we're walking our way back home?" There was no way Asuka was going to tell her the sudden urge that came to him about gently taking her in to his arms and kiss her like earlier, however since then, that was the only thing that still lingered in his mind, even up to now.

"I wanted to say that I've been thinking about Kendo and the upcoming meet, but to tell you the truth... you're the one I've been thinking about more."

"Oh Asuka..." Right then she felt herself blushing along with her usual smile. "I wanted to say that I've been thinking about Kendo and the upcoming meet and my grandfather's condition too, but... I've been thinking about you a lot more than that."

"I guess our hearts are truly connected, even when we're apart, somehow... somehow your soul and... everything about you... is still here with me. Everything you feel, I feel it too."

"Ah, I see now. Is that why it seems that you seem to call me on the times that I feel down... and you seem to know how I'm feeling at that time. You don't know how much that really makes me happy, Asuka."

The young swordsman only replied with a smile and then fell silent again for a few moments, continuing on their stroll back home. Without noticing it on one another, the smiles on both he and Ryo immediately disappeared. In addition, Ryo became curious, going back to what they just mentioned earlier.

"Ne, Asuka. I wonder now... do you know what I'm feeling right now, deep inside?"

He was quiet at first, with his eyes closed briefly, then slowly opened. "Right now, I can sense that there's danger coming our way."

The simple girl gasped and quickly turned to him. "Are you serious? That's what I'm feeling too right now! What kind of danger?"

"Are you testing me, Ryo?" Asuka chuckled.

"Come on- what kind of danger, Asuka?"

"Alright, alright." He fell silent for a few seconds, and then answered. "We've faced this danger before twice and this would be the third. Only this time, it's a little different."

"How different? Because I'm feeling the same type of danger too!"

Just as the two teens turned the corner, both halted once they saw the particular danger that they both briefly described. The situation ahead of them looked oddly similar to the past dangers that came in their way twice, only this time, it was indeed a little different. This time, it involved a rather swanky-dressed teen couple- one definitely looking like one of those _ikemen _showbiz idol boys and the other looking like the candy princess of cuteness and a member of a typical high-numbered girl groups that most celebrity idol girls would look, at least in Japanese showbiz anyway.

At a good visual distance from where they were standing, both Asuka and Ryo also realized one thing about the latest _victims _of this public _give me your money or you're gonna get it _youth bullying. Not only that this rather cool and gorgeous-looking idol-like couple looked like they're the types who would appear in city billboards or TV dramas and commercials everywhere, but the stature and aura that these two spreading reminded Asuka and Ryo of themselves.

"No way..." The Ginyuri couple gasped in shock once both discovered that realization. For Asuka, the couple in trouble were just another simple couple like he and Ryo who just wanted to have a simple time alone. Ryo, on the other hand, like any teenage girl around, couldn't remember the names but were familiar with the faces.

"Ryo, maybe we should call your father- or even call the local police..." Asuka quickly stumbled through his pocket to reach for his cellphone, however once he finally got his phone out, Ryo decided to make her first move.

"Tokyo, Fukuoka, heaven, hell, wherever their faces are known, they're still in trouble! Being ganged up and threatening them to give harm and disturbing the peace of the neighborhood- I won't have it!" Quickly, Ryo dashed forward to stop the evildoers from endangering these two good-looking model-like teens for no particular reason.

"Ryo- wait- not again! Ryo! Wait!" Asuka exclaimed in shock and ran after his girlfriend in action.

At that time, the rest of the teens finally caught up at the turn of the corner. They screamed in shock to see that their peaceful time observing their favorite teen lovers were about to get in to a not-so-romantic situation.

"Oh hell no!" Tachibana exclaimed while staring at Asuka and Ryo dashing their way to where trouble was taking place. "Asuka-chan and Ryo-chan... those two would never change when it comes to dangers like that..."

"W-we have to help Asuka-sensei and Miyakozuka-senpai, everyone!" Ariake exclaimed in panic. "W-we can't have Asuka-sensei involved in any violence or else he'll be disqualified in participating in the meet!"

Tachibana sighed deeply and crossed his arms, not budging a single move. "Don't worry about Asuka-chan, Ariake. As long as Ryo's there, his qualification at the meet would be saved."

"But Tachibana-senpai..." Ariake gaved a more worried expression on his face when Tonomine hushed the entire group.

"I'll take a closer look and see what those two are up to. Better call the cops while you're at it."

"Wait, Tonomine-senpai!" Ariake reacted once more. "I know you used to be a delinquent punk back then but we can't have you get involved in any form of violence like that or you'll be disqualified too-"

"I know the consequences, Ariake. I'm not here to get involved in any pointless fights. I want to be a third party witness to be sure that our team and our team captain are safe and clean from any... delinquent situations." Without further ado, Tonomine ran ahead of them, with Tachibana shaking his head at the entire situation.

"Oh frickin' hell, I'm going too! You ladies stay here!" Like Tonomine, Tachibana ran just behind him. Though he never exactly got himself in to any kind of violent trouble, he was the only male in the group who was not a member of the Kendo team. At least if he was the one who would take a swing at those punks, the Ginyuri Kendo Team would still be saved from disqualification.

"We'll call the police..." Mei said while stumbling her purse for her phone. At that time, Kuriko's eyes flashed from out of the blue and found herself running right after her brother.

"Hey, Kuriko-chan- where are you going?" Ariake shrieked, reaching his arm towards his classmate.

"I can't miss this, Yamato-kun, I wanna see Asuka-senpai and Miyakozuka-senpai kick ass!"

"What?" Right then, Ariake figured that if he couldn't convince the entire group to not get involved in an upcoming danger, why not join them. He shook his head and chased after Kuriko to witness the situation at a closer distance.

At the moment, just as Ryo and Asuka were closing in the commotion, they caught threatening voices from the violators who have the stylish-looking teen couple cornered against a faded brick wall. No matter what their reasons may be, cornering and threatening innocent people is indeed violating the privacy and peace of everyone at a clean and quiet neighborhood such as this.

"Give us your wallets or we'll post these juicy pictures all over the net! When the entire world sees these you two will be ruined!"

"You dirty bastards! Don't y'all got a sense of respect to people's privacy? Posting fake photos of us like that just for money? You jerks are really petty!"

"Heh, well that's the price to pay for being way too famous, ne? So hurry up or we'll just have to force it out on you both by skinning you alive!"

Just as Ryo was closing in she caught the sight of a switch knife revealed from one of the punks. Another different situation from the past two scenes- the purse-snatching punks- five of them this time- were armed. Even with small yet dangerous arms like that, that didn't stop Ryo from standing up in the name of justice, peace and privacy.

"Hold it right there!" Ryo called out with her usual fierce voice, getting attention of those involved in the mess. "What are you punks trying to do here?"

Just like the previous two situations in the past, the violators took notice of the lone angry girl at the moment. "And who the hell are you sticking your nose where you shouldn't be, huh?"

"Are you threatening them with hand-held weapons just so you can rob them off of their money? Tending to harm two unarmed citizens who are happy and truly in love and just want to have their special time alone together- all because of money? Aren't you all ashamed with what you're about to do? There's no way I'm gonna let you get away scot-free by bullying and threatening the weak!"

The thugs laughed as another stepped forward towards her along with a switch knife on his hand. "Why do little weakling misses like you just love to make a scene? Do you actually think about what you're getting in to right now? How about I skin you first and see how it feels like to be really bullied!"

Even with various rough-sounding threats, Ryo would not back down. Immediately she dropped her shoulder bag and got herself in ready position, fists already tightened, ready to face any incoming attack that may happen anytime soon. At this point, the rescued victims were supposed to run away for their safety, but this time, the eyecandy teenagers were completely stunned to run away. Two possible reasons as to why they remain leaning against the wall with shocked expressions on their faces: One could be that they were still too scared in shock to run away or they were simply overwhelmed that a single innocent-looking girl about the same age as them even had the guts to stand up to treacherous-looking goons, risking her innocence and young life for the safety of her fellow teens.

The quite good-looking male slightly stood straight and, looking rather concerned, he turned to Ryo, with his partner clinging on to his arm and hiding behind him. "You shouldn't be here, Miss, it's too dangerous. Just back off and call for help- we'll deal with this ourselves."

The sugary-sweet cute girl standing behind the boy also gave her own words to the other charming girl with fighting spirit about to fill up. "He's right... you could get hurt- or worse, killed- you need to back off and live your normal teen life... or else you'll never find a good boyfriend who would protect you-"

"I'm not leaving until you thugs back off away from this poor couple right now!" With many attempts to tell Ryo to back away, the girl still would not move.

"Hey, even our friends here who are about to give away their money to us want you gone, little miss, so if I were you, I'd take my little purse with me, turn around and start runnin'- unless you want us to take your money too!"

Quickly, that particular delinquent made his quick move, aiming for Ryo's purse on the ground. The owner of the purse was about to make her attack when the purse itself was lifted and an unexpected fist immediately shoved right on to the thug's stomach, causing the perpetrator to bend down on to the ground with his hands gripping on to the area where the very sharp pain began to sting.

"You're not gonna lay a finger on my purse!" Ryo called out after she reached for the strap of her purse. However at that time she did not realize that she just let her guard completely open.

Right then, another thug, this time armed with that switch knife, made his attack towards Ryo just as she was to pick up the strap of her shoulder purse. She then looked up and the sharp blade was just inches from taking its stab towards her shoulder and shrieked in a startle. Just as she thought that she was about to take a slash injury, the attacking hand was beaten with a chop of the hand blade to the wrist, disarming the attacker, and grabbing that same wrist to wring it right onto his back. Quickly that thug was also pressed against the wall, also in continuous pain.

"Lay a finger on her and I'll kill you."

Immediately, Ryo, the couple in danger, and the rest of the three thugs turned to see the champion Kendo fighter who, from behind, just saved her life from being stabbed with that switch knife. This was, of course, a self-defense move, not an invitation to an act of violence. In addition to that, he also made a promise to the girl he loves that he would be the one who will be protecting her from now on.

"Asuka!" Ryo gasped to see her usually pacifist boyfriend actually doing the protecting. At least this one was similar, somewhat, from the past two incidents in which Asuka Masamune became the hero of the situation.

The three thugs still would not back down and still insisted in getting in to a dangerous fight. Instead, their attention to the idol-like couple disappeared and were now aiming right at the warrior-like couple instead, with the three of them dashing right at them. Ryo, who just had the urge to run towards them and make her attack, also began to dash right at the three.

Just as she was nearing them, however, Asuka's deep, manly and commanding voice spoke again to the three thugs. He still has one of their gang members still pinned at the wall and the other still aching on the ground.

"I'd start turning around and run like there's no tomorrow if I were all three of you..." Just few seconds later, sirens were heard and were closing in at their area. Immediately the three panicked and began to run.

"Wait! Wait for us!" The thug in pain attempted to stand, but instead was apprehended by Ryo from behind, now pinning him against a nearby tree.

"Where do you think you're going? You don't deserve to get away with what you've done!" With two apprehended by the couple, they waited until the police arrived.

Moments later when the two thugs were arrested by the cops, the uniformed officers thanked Asuka and Ryo for saving two rather famous teens from getting robbed and harmed. The two were not aware of the identities of the robbery victims they just rescued until local reporters from TV stations also arrived with their cameramen and photographers, now flashing their cameras right at the victims.

With all the commotion going on, Tonomine and Tachibana quickly appeared on the scene and immediately dragged Asuka and Ryo away before they too were caught on camera and at risk of being exposed publicly, with Tonomine taking Asuka by the left wrist and Tachibana on Ryo's right wrist. Ryo's cousins Mei and Arisa decided to take a shortcut away from the media and the police back to the Miyakozuka Family residence.

They rested at the more quiet and distant area of the neighborhood but close enough to get back to home. With the exception of Ryo, the girls present began to scream and squeal like fangirls once they saw the entire incident that gave them a huge sigh of relief that the victim couple were safe, making Asuka and Ryo as heroes.

"What on earth are you girls squealing about? This ain't the time to squeal like fangirls when someone could've been killed!" Tachibana exclaimed to the girls in frustration. He then turned to Asuka and Ryo, who were both unharmed even if they got themselves involved in a risky situation as that. "Asuka-chan, Ryo-chan! Are you two insane?"

"Calm down, Tachibana," Tonomine spoke from his silence. "Once again, even if you're closer to Masamune and Miyakozuka than I am, you still don't know who they really are inside. With her father being a cop, Miyakozuka inherited his instincts and acted upon like what a cop should do. Masamune here, on the other hand, has a blood duty as a modern swordsman to fight and protect the weak from the oppressors- plus those guys were also armed with light switch knives!"

"Still, Tonomine-kun-"

"Tachibana, remember the trouble that Isono got us in to with those Doran High punks? If it weren't for Masamune and Miyakozuka taking them on one by one, Isono, not to mention the rest of us Ginyuri students, would be in serious trouble right now and we wouldn't even be here."

"At least both Asuka-sensei and Miyakozuka-senpai are okay, ne?" Ariake nodded, also shaking nervously after watching the entire scene.

Ryo sighed deeply and lowered her head. "I'm sorry everyone, for bringing everyone trouble. I just can't help it. I can't stand seeing the weak, unarmed and innocent being picked on and cornered by those more powerful and intimidating than they with abuse and harm. It's just how I am..." Right then, she felt a comforting hand on her right shoulder and turned to see Asuka giving her a confident smile.

"There was no way that we could just pass them by and ignore them. I was going to call the cops myself but you decided to take initiative instead of waiting. I commend you for your bravery but at the same time you could've gotten hurt, Ryo."

"I'm sorry about that, Asuka. I really am..." Ryo bowed her head lowly while the caring boyfriend then placed his arm around her, comforting and calming her at the same time.

He lifted his head to face the others. "You guys seem to know who those two people are... the ones we rescued earlier. Who are they exactly?"

"Yeah, who are they exactly?" Ariake repeated Asuka's question with his face towards Kuriko, Mei and Arisa.

"Are you guys serious? My gosh you need to watch TV more often!" Kuriko exclaimed. "They're Japan's hottest teen couple of this generation! They're Kiritani Ren and Aibu Mayuka! They're kinda like Asuka-senpai and Miyakozuka-senpai except they're famous around the country and can't really kick ass when they're in trouble. But still, they're so hot- and so cute- together as a couple!"

"Eh? Real-life showbiz couple?" Tachibana asked curiously, rubbing his chin. "I thought showbiz teen couples like that are kinda forbidden to be revealed in public and that they'd normally appear on those nasty tabloids?"

"Oh my gosh! We had such a huge crush on Kiritani Ren-kun before you appeared in the Kendo scene, Masamune-kun!" Both Mei and Arisa simultaneously exclaimed with their palms together and expressions on bliss.

"Eh? What's that supposed to mean?" Asuka blinked his eyes in confusion, obviously oblivious to the Japanese showbiz teen idol scene altogether. And yet he was fond of reading magazines aimed towards girls?

Tachibana stood next to Asuka and patted him on the shoulder. "Well, what do you know, Asuka-chan, Ryo-chan. You two had just saved the lives of the coolest, cutest showbiz teen heartthrob couple in the entire country. But don't worry, since teen stars only hang out with other teen stars, no way they're gonna recognize or even bother to get to know any commoner teens whether they're athletes or average school kids, as they're way too busy to even care about the _little people_, you know? In other words, you both should be safe from all those crazy media that may come out later at tonight's news or tomorrow's paper that may have your names flashing all over them."

With that statement Tachibana made, the rest of the group fell silent and simply gazed right at him.

"Kiritani Ren and Aibu Mayuka," Asuka murmured the names of the couple he and his girlfriend rescued earlier from being robbed. Still with Ryo leaning her head on to his shoulder with his arm around her, he slightly gazed above and repeated the names of the teen showbiz couple again. Few moments later, he had a slight realization.

"Kiritani... Ren? Why is that name ringing a bell to me now?" He then closd his eyes, trying to dig through his mind regarding the _ikemen _idol actor's name.

"Asuka? You know him? Kiritani Ren-san, I mean..."

The towering kenshi opened his eyes a few seconds later and turned to Ryo. "I knew a Kiritani Ren-san before, but I can't clearly remember where or how I've met him. Then again it's a common guy's name and it may be a different Kiritani Ren-san from that idol guy we saved earlier. Don't worry about it, Ryo."

Ryo simply nodded and leaned her head back on his shoulder again, but this time, Asuka remained silent, not exchanging anymore words with her.

Meanwhile back at the commotion scene, a black stretch limo appeared in front of them, with the couples' guardians, or rather managers, exiting. They went through the crazy media and escorted the two teens inside. Once they were all inside and with the media chasing after them, the limo drove off away from the scene.

Inside the limo, their managers expressed their worry and frustration at the two for running away from a particular set of an upcoming TV drama. The couple, seventeen-year-old Ren Kiritani and sixteen-year-old Mayuka Aibu, explained their reasons why they took off. They wanted to see the entire neighborhood while the crew was just setting up the props and equipment on the scene, plus they wanted to spend some time together alone with no supervision or even from the media. It just so happened that they ended up in the wrong place at the wrong time.

The managers also asked them about the two mysterious teenagers who saved them from getting robbed or even getting injured from the thugs' switch knives. Mayuka then gently flipped her long curly hair back and gazed towards her boyfriend Ren.

"Ren-chan," Mayuka spoke her soft voice to him. "I feel really bad. We should've thanked them for what they've done... though even the cops blocked us away from those punks, at least we could've thanked them personally. And I also wished we got their names too."

"Ne," Ren gave a slight nod, then gave a gentle smile to his worried girlfriend. "We'll see them again, Mayu."

"What do you mean Ren-chan?"

"I don't know the brave girl who stood up against those thugs for us... but I do know the tall and cool dude who saved that brave girl from getting attacked."

"R-really? You know that guy? I gotta admit he is pretty hot..."

"Masamune Asuka-kun," Ren murmured the name of the mysterious teen boy who took on two of the three punks just before they were about to attack the brave girl. "Defending champion of the All-Japan National High School Kendo Meet."

"Eh? Are you serious, Ren-chan?" Mayuka exclaimed with her hands on her cheeks. "So that's the kendo fighter that you and the rest of your _ikemen _idol guy friends have been obsessing about whenever you guys talk about Kendo?"

"Obsessing? That's the term when you girls squeal like there's no tomorrow whenever you see some random _ikemen_ guy. Real men like us consider it as admiration. The other girls I'm friends with, including my sister, they squeal like crazy whenever they see him at the televised kendo tournaments that he and his school entered." He chuckled softly, thinking about that, and continued. "Even though he got really strong and a whole lot better now, as a person he hasn't changed a bit."

"Eh?" Mayuka exclaimed in surprise. "So when you said that you know that Masamune guy, as in... you know him... personally?" Her boyfriend nodded to confirm.

"He saved my life once in the past, you know."

"Really? What happened? And when?"

"I don't expect him to remember about it. I wouldn't be where I am now if it weren't for him. I'll tell you one day."

Mayuka leaned her head on to his shoulder and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek. "So then, why didn't you call Masamune-kun if you knew him?"

He slowly leaned his head on to hers and answered her: "I have to protect him from the media and all the all of the frenzy, Mayu. The public can't know that he's involved in this entire unfortunate incident. It's against Kendo tournament rules for any competing kenshi to get involved in an incident that involved any violence, even if it may look like it was self-defense."

"I see." She then turned to their managers sitting across from them with concern on her face. "Promise you guys you won't reveal to the media the identities of those two who saved us, will you? I think Ren wants to return the favor for saving us earlier today." The managers acknowledged the couple's concern, promising them that when the media do come up to them and ask who their mysterious rescuers were, they will have to reply accordingly, or rather, have the star couple answer their questions.

**VOCABS**

**mangaka –** an author and illustrator of manga (Japanese comics). Mangaka can be one person, a pair (one writer and one illustrator) or even a group of more than two under one pseudonym (pen name). Many mangaka writers and artists present their work under pseudonyms but some also use their real names for credits.

In _Otomen_, Juta Tachibana is the sole mangaka, both the author and illustrator of his bestselling shoujo manga series, _Love-Tic_, which is based on Asuka and Ryo's ongoing love story. However when he gets his manga project published and are sold to readers, the credit goes to Jewel Sachihana, his pen name. He uses this different name to hide to his readers and fans the fact that _Love-Tic_ is actually written by a guy.

**Uwagi –** the jacket top of a traditional Japanese attire, primarily used for martial arts such as Kendo, Aikido, Judo and Karate.

"**Tetsuhinagiku" **- "iron daisy", another school name that follows the "metal + flower" pattern, just like Ginyuri ("silver lily"), Kinbara ("golden rose"), Doran ("bronze orchid"), Hakkinran ("platinum orchid")

**SIDENOTES**

Mangaka (whether they're solo, a pair or a group) often have sidenotes in each chapter of their stories. Most of the time these sidenotes are unrelated to the story itself, rather they treat their sidenotes as some form of a diary or a short blog entry, however there are some cases that their sidenotes can also be related to the story itself. In this case, _Love-Tic_ is actually based on real-life events, making the series as a love biography of two real-life friends, so it'd only make sense that Juta Tachibana (Jewel Sachihana) would probably write his sidenotes that may be related to the story itself.

This fact doesn't always apply to all team captains of any athletic team, whether if it's a sports team like baseball or a martial art such as Kendo, however team captains' roles aren't simply just leaders or "second-in-command" trainers, but they also have to take care of their teammates' well being (both mentally and physically), being there not just as a senior or a trainer, but also there as a counselor whenever they have emotional problems. Not all team captains are skilled at everything, especially on First Aid, in which they're usually something that a team manager should possess. Throughout the _Otomen _TV series, you'll notice that the Ginyuri High School Kendo team doesn't exactly have a regular team manager, although we always see Ryo volunteering to be their team manager when needed. The only reason I could think of as to why this is the case is possibly because the team captain has skills and knowledge in First Aid. In short, Asuka himself tends to his teammates with First Aid whenever they get injured during training.

In Kendo team competition, a typical competitive team consists of five kenshi. Sometimes three or sometimes seven, but most of the time, five. In a five-member team, there are five positions: _senpo, jiho, chuken, fukusho _and _taisho_. The team captain is, by default, is always at the _taisho_ level (in other words, the last player in the team to have his turn to fight at the match). The team's coach/instructor selects his best four to fill the first four spots, with usually the best fighter at first leg (_senpo_). In this case of _Otomen_, Asuka, by default, is always at the last leg because he is the team captain. The second best fighter in the entire team is Tonomine (under Asuka), but because of Asuka's position as team captain, Tonomine is placed at the _senpo_ position.

Aside from Kendo being one of the more popular competitive martial arts in Japan, when it comes to western sports, baseball is God to (almost) every Japanese person in their country. Japan is also one of the strongest countries in the world of baseball; being the first champions of the newly-established World Baseball Classic several years ago; plus Japan is also well-known for being heavy rivals against their neighboring country, South Korea, in baseball. Both Japan and Korea have many baseball players who play at the Major League Baseball in the U.S.

In Japanese showbiz, high-numbered girl groups are very common. These girls were more known as being idol girl groups who release singles that are very very upbeat, catchy, cutesy and feminine-themed, not to mention their uniformed looks and also their on-screen personas. Morning Musume (9 members as of early 2011), AKB48 (60 members as of July 2011) and Idoling! (20 members as of early 2011) are notable examples of these several-member girl groups that are popular today.

In the Japanese school system, entering high school is a lot like entering college where students scout around campuses and choose the school they would like to attend after their graduation. In fact, going to high school is optional for Japanese kids as Japan does hold one of the highest literacy rates in the entire world, however statistics show that pretty much 98% of Japanese children do attend high school. Graduating middle school students go on high school campus tours and choose their ideal high school that they want to enter. Once the students chose their ideal high schools, they take the high school's entrance exams, much like how high school seniors take standardized placement tests along with the college's entrance exams (if there were any). If they pass, they are admitted to the school. If not, they have other options of other schools, such as high schools further from where they live or even attend vocational and technical high schools. Kindergarten, middle school/junior high and high school require school uniforms, though currently many middle schools and high schools are petitioning to have open dress attire instead. Elementary schools are the only level that only has open (and appropriate) dress attire.

_**Otomen **© 2006-2011 Aya Kanno/Hakusensha. Live-action TV series © 2009 FTV._


End file.
